Una Historia para Contar
by Anna Diggory
Summary: Lily y James se llevan mal. Con un poco de ayuda de sus amigos estarán juntos y descubrirán algo que les cambiara la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**1º-ROJA**

James Potter esperaba en la plataforma 9 ¾ a sus amigos: Sirius Black (Padfoot), Remus Lupin (Moony) y Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail). Y lo hacía porque no quería viajar solo en su último viaje a Hogwarts.

Hecho un vistazo a los estudiantes menores. Se veían tan inocentes... como le gustaría a él hacerles alguna bromita para darles la bienvenida al Colegio. Pero, no podía hacerlo.

Esto les sonara estúpido, pero James había decidido (después de haberlo pensado mucho durante las vacaciones) que se portaría bien durante el año, lo que sonaba totalmente ilógico porque él era la mente maestra de muchos líos en los que se metían él y sus amigos. Pero, había sólo una razón por la que James se portaría como un mago de diecisiete educado: Lily Evans. Ésa sola chica lo tenía loco desde la primera vez que la había visto en el tren hacia Hogwarts cuando empezaron 1º año. Pero, por alguna razón, Lily lo odiaba.

-¡Prongs!-llamó alguien por detrás de James, que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se dio vuelta porque ese era su apodo con sus amigos.

Sirius, Remus y Peter venían corriendo con sus túnicas negras ya puestas y con unas sonrisas de punta a punta.

-¡¡¡Merodeadores!!!-dijo James, mientras observaba el aspecto de sus amigos.

Sirius, como siempre llevaba su pelo castaño un poquito largo, tapándole los ojos. Remus parecía mayor de 17, tenía la cara totalmente cortada y estaba bastante canoso y cansado. Peter, por otra parte, seguía totalmente pequeño.

-¿Cómo has pasado tus vacaciones, Prongs?-preguntó Remus, después de que todos se recibieran mutuamente.

-Muy bien-dijo James, con una pequeña sonrisa. Se agachó y buscó en su baúl algo que lo hacía erguir de orgullo-. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, después de conocer a Evans... -les mostró un trozo de pergamino enrollado prolijamente.

Sirius lo tomó y leyó en voz alta:

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le informamos que por sus notas excepcionales ha sido elegido entre muchos estudiantes como Premio Anual de este año, puesto que compartirá con la señorita Lillian Evans._

_Las instrucciones sobre sus deberes estarán esperándole en el compartimiento dos del Expreso de Hogwarts._

_Le pedimos que se ponga en contacto con la señorita Evans para que los dos se enteren de sus obligaciones._

_Sobre todo lo queremos felicitar por sus esfuerzos._

_Atte. Minerva McGonagall._

_Subdirectora._

-No lo puedo creer-expresó Remus, sorprendido-. Eso quiere decir que...

-Estarás con Lily Evans-terminó Sirius-, en otras palabras, el amor de toda tu vida...

Los cuatro lanzaron una carcajada.

-Será mejor que subamos...–dijo Moony, sacándole las sonrisas-Vamos, no es tan malo volver al Colegio, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar-agregó, optimista.

Subieron al tren con sus baúles.

Sirius, Remus y Peter eligieron el compartimiento más lejano de la puerta del conductor, es decir, el último. James, por otra parte se dirigió a los primeros vagones para enterarse a quien le tocaba torturar... es decir, guiar este año. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que Evans no había llegado aún.

-¿Cuánto más esperaré para declararle el amor que siento por ella?-preguntó James en voz alta, era algo que nadie le respondía todavía.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta del compartimiento, y se calló.

-Potter, ¿hablabas solo?-le dijo Lily Evans, quien acababa de entrar.

James se dio vuelta y vio a la persona que lo tenia tan deprimido tantas veces. De larga cabellera color roja y con unos ojos verdes brillantes, Lily lo miraba esperando respuesta.

-No, Evans-dijo James, en su tono más egocéntrico-. La verdad me preguntaba cuándo me dirás que saldrás conmigo.

-_Eso_-dijo Lily, en su tono más amenazador– _jamás_ pasará.

El tren comenzó su marcha hacia Hogwarts, y se podía escuchar los gritos de despedida de los padres a sus hijos y viceversa...

-Dime lo que hay que hacer que no tengo todo el día-declaró Lily, mirando fijamente a James.

-La verdad no lo sé-contestó James, quien decía la verdad-. Pensé que tú lo sabrías.

-Oh, vamos me dirás, ¿qué el famoso estúpido de Potter no sabe que hacer?-dijo Lily, enojada.

-Sí-respondió James, sin parpadear ante esos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco.

-Oh, mira, lo único que hay que hacer es patrullar en el tren de vez en cuando, decirles a los nuevos prefectos cuál es su deber y nada más. ¿Entiendes?-dijo ella, fríamente.

-Está bien, creo-dijo James, parpadeando ante la frialdad de Lily.

-Nos vemos luego, Potter-expresó ella aún con más frialdad. Y dando la vuelta salió del compartimiento como un remolino.

-¡Guau! ¡Qué chica!-comentó James-. Me gustan las que tienen carácter.

Dicho esto, él se fue al compartimiento de sus amigos. Pero en el camino, se cruzó a alguien, una persona de nariz ganchuda y pelo negro grasiento. Era Severus Snape, el enemigo desde siempre de James.

-¡Hola, Quejicus!-saludó James con voz melosa-. ¿Cómo pasaste el verano?

Snape no reparó el saludo, pero buscó en su túnica la varita y apuntó a James.

-Este año no te perdonaré ninguna, Potter-murmuró Snape con mal carácter, lo cual no era una novedad para James.

-Oh, vamos,-dijo James- no me hagas reír...

Se dio vuelta para seguir caminando, pero escuchó un ruido de atrás, como si alguien se hubiese caído. Se volvió, vio a Snape tirado en el piso y a Evans con la varita en alto.

-Lo que pasa es...-empezó ella-es que... él...

-¿Me quiso atacar y tú lo paraste?-terminó James, sin tragárselo. Lily Evans, la persona que mas lo odiaba, incluso más que Snape, ¿lo había salvado?

-Sí-dijo ella con altivez, pero poniéndose roja-, está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos.

Después de decir esto ella se fue. James sonrió, había puesto roja a Lily... eso era un avance...

Ahora caminaba hacia el compartimiento de los chicos pensando que este año no estaría nada mal...

----------------------------

**N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí el cap.1, corto ya lo sé, pero bueno... la acción viene en el próximo capi. Se llamará: "Vuelve te amo" ¡Dejen su opinión!**

**Un beso, Anna Diggory.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2º-VUELVE TE AMO.**

Lily, por otra parte, estaba totalmente decepcionada de sí misma. ¿Cómo había podido ponerse roja delante de Potter?. Eso es un escándalo. Pero, tal vez, no tanto...

-¡¡¡Lily, cae a la tierra!!!

Se despertó de sus pensamientos sin sentido para ver a sus amigas pasándole la mano por la cara para cerciorarse de que se encontraba despierta.

-¡Ya basta, chicas!-pero las miró y sonrió.

Ellas la habían acompañado en todo: por un lado estaba Lucy McKinnon, que siempre la hacia reír con sus payasadas y ocurrencias. Por otro, estaba Alice Araghon, que apoyaba todas las ideas de sus amigas y siempre tenía un abrazo cuando alguna estaba triste. Y por último estaba Louren Bones, que era muy inteligente y siempre tenía una palabra de aliento.

-Bueno, ahora háblanos de James, ¿qué te dijo para que tengas ésa cara?-le preguntó Louren.

-Nada-respondió Lily-. Esta vez, por lo menos, nada...

Por más amigas que sean, no quería contarle a las chicas lo que había hecho para salvar al estúpido de Potter, porque se reirían de ella.

-Así, ahora que has vuelto al planeta Tierra-empezó Lucy-, pensemos en un plan maléfico para vengarme de Black...

Las chicas se rieron por las caras que ponía Lucy mientras decía esto.

-Me pregunto porqué será...-expresó Alice con ironía, luego lanzaron una carcajada.

Lily se acordaba porqué su amiga quería vengarse de Sirius: Black podía ser un pesado algunas veces, pero a Lucy la molestaba desde el primer día de clases y lo hacia porque ella era la única, aparte de Lily, que no caía en el "encanto" de ninguno de los merodeadores, este era el último año y Lucy pensaba que era la única oportunidad que le quedaba para vengarse.

-Ahora, la ida eres tú-le dijo Lily a Lucy.

Luego, la tarde transcurrió normalmente sin comentarios sobre Potter ó Black hasta que, alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Alice sacó el tema.

-Bueno, Lily cuánto le das, entre uno y diez, a James... más allá que lo odies, tienes que reconocer que está bueno...

-Ehhh-dijo Lily, pensativa. Si había algo que le molestaba, más que Potter, era admitir que estaba bueno-. Un ocho cincuenta, le bajo puntos por su arrogancia, y por ser tan inmaduro...

Pensándolo bien James Potter no estaba tan mal... con su pelo negro revuelto y su cuerpo de jugador de Quidditchsu nariz que perfectamente contrastaba con su cara...

"_Por favor, señorita Evans, a tierra!" _se dijo a ella misma con desesperación.

-Ahora, usted Señorita McKinnon...-preguntó Alice, en el tono de la profesora McGonagall.

-Creo que mi puesto peligra. Mmm-dijo Lucy, después de dejar de reírse- un nueve, le bajo puntos por sus anteojos...

-¿Y tú, Louren?

-Un diez-nadie se sorprendió al oír eso porque Louren siempre había estado enamorada de James, el problema era que Potter no la veía como nada más que una amiga-, ¿y tú?-le preguntó a Alice.

-Supongo que un siete, es mi amigo y no lo veo como nada más; él tampoco a mí, eso me alegra-respondió Alice.

Después que contestó, Lily se puso a pensar que podría haber dado otra respuesta por Louren, pero así era Alice.

-Bueno, a Black, ¿cuánto?-preguntó Alice.

-Un nueve-dijo Lily.

-Un nueve cincuenta-expuso Louren.

-Un nueve setenta y cinco-expresó Alice.

-Uno-apuntó Lucy.

Eso tampoco las sorprendió, Lucy odiaba tanto a Black que no podía admitir que estaba bueno.

-¿Y qué me dicen de Remus?-volvió a cuestionar Alice.

-¡¡¡Un diez!!!-dijeron las cuatro juntas. No lo decían porque les gustase, pero era muy dulce y tierno, también era muy bonito.

-Pero Remus ya tiene dueña...-empezó Lucy, maliciosamente.

-¡¡¡Basta!!!-gritó Louren.

Remus se le había declarado a Louren el año pasado, pero ella le dijo que no podía estar con él cuando en verdad no lo amaba y le contestó que la esperaría toda la vida.

-¿Y qué me dicen de Pettigrew?

Las cuatro lanzaron una carcajada.

-Un tres-dijo Lily.

-¿Un tres? Eres demasiado generosa, Lils-expresó Lucy-, yo le doy un dos.

-¿Un dos? Eso si es caer bajo, Lu, aún para ti-apuntó Louren, un poco enfadada de que su amiga fuera tan insensible-. Yo, un cuatro.

-Yo creo-manifestó Alice- que un uno.

Volvieron a lanzar una carcajada.

-Le contaré a tu novio las cosas que dices sobre los merodeadores-le dijo Lucy a Alice, maliciosamente.

Desde hacía dos años Alice estaba de novia con Frank Longbottom, que había ya terminado la escuela el año pasado y ya se corrían rumores de casamiento. Frank estudiaba para ser auror.

-Hablando de Frank... tengo que mandarle una lechuza...-entonces salió del compartimiento.

-No sé que le preocupa tanto... debería vivir la vida loca... como yo...

Antes que se pudieran reír del chiste de Lucy alguien contestó.

-Oh, hasta en eso somos almas gemelas, McKinnon-dijo una voz gruesa, pero divertida.

Se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con los cuatro merodeadores.

-Hola, chicas-saludó cortésmente Remus.

-Hola, Remus-respondieron las chicas a unísono.

-¿Cómo haces para qué las chicas caigan con eso, Moony?-le preguntó Sirius, anonadado.

-Debe ser porque no tan arrogante como tú-dijo Lucy, echando fuego.

-Ah, pero si es McKinnon-expresó Sirius con sorpresa falsa, como si recientemente la hubiese visto-. El verano te asentado muy bien...

-¡¡¡Cállate, Black!!!-gritó Lucy- ¡¡¡Y vete de aquí!!!

-No podemos-negó James-nuestro compartimiento está ocupado...

-¿Y quién lo ocupó? ¿El cuco?-se burló Lily.

-Aunque no lo creas, hay un boggart ahí-explicó Remus.

-Pensé-dijo Lucy, fríamente, echándole miradas asesinas a Sirius-que los merodeadores eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para enfrentarse a un boggart.

-Bueno, es que con más personas es mejor porque se confunde y no sabe a quién atacar-reveló Remus.

-Con tanta información podrías ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-dijo Louren.

-Gracias-contestó Remus, algo cohibido.

-Basta de romances mal logrados-dijo Sirius, harto-. Lo que venimos a pedir, chicas...

Se arrodilló e hizo un ademán para que James hiciera lo mismo. Parecía que se le iban a declarar a Lucy y Lily, respectivamente.

-Es que nos ayuden a sacar el boggart...-terminó James.

Remus se tapaba la cara con las manos, negando con la cabeza. Peter escondía una risa con una tos molesta. Louren, por otra parte, pensaba con envidia el hecho que estaba viendo. Ella sabía perfectamente que a James le gustaba Lily desde siempre y que eso no lo podía cambiar.

-La verdad es que son unos payasos-pronunció Lily.

-Yo sabía que Black era un payaso, pero... no que tú, James, le seguías el juego...-dijo Lucy-. Aún así, los ayudaremos, para que no digan que somos malas...

Salieron todos al tropel del compartimiento y se encontraron con Alice que volvía de mandarle la carta a Frank. Lily le contó en susurros lo que iban a hacer y Alice se quedó mirándola sorprendida.

-¿Ayudarás a los merodeadores?-le preguntó

-Oh vamos, a Remus lo he ayudado muchas veces... aparte nos servirá para practicar Defensa...

Avanzaron por lo pasillos hasta llegar al compartimiento de los merodeadores.

-Aquí-indicó Remus-. Preparen las varitas. Lo haremos por turnos.

-Está bien-dijeron todos.

-¿Quién te nombró jefe, Moony?-preguntó Sirius con sorna.

Lucy se dio vuelta le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Adelante, Remus-dijo Sirius, sumiso.

-Primero Louren...

Louren se puso delante y un boggart con la forma de Severus Snape, apareció. Louren le tenía miedo porque era muy frío y cerrado. Además porque siempre la hacía sentirse inferior por ser mitad _muggle_.

_-¡¡¡Riddikulus!!!_-bramó ella.

En seguida, el boggart-Snape, se tropezó para dar a conocer unos calzoncillos grises muy sucios.

-Tengo un recuerdo muy lindo sobre esto-dijo Sirius, divertido.

Todos lanzaron una carcajada.

-Ahora te toca a ti, Pete-indicó Remus.

Peter se acercó, y el boggart-Snape se transformó en la profesora McGonagall gritándole para que prestase atención en lo que hacía.

-¡¡¡_Riddikulus!!!-_gritó.

Inmediatamente se quedó muda.

-¡Alice!-llamó Remus.

La boggart-McGonagall hizo CRAC y se transformó en Frank, con su pelo negro y su postura delgada diciéndole que estaban cortando.

_-RI... ridi... ri... ¡¡¡Riddikulus!!!_-tartamudeó.

Frank empezó a decirle que la amaba y que jamás la iba a dejar.

-¡¡¡Sirius!!!-gritó.

Frank se transformó en un payaso.

_-¡¡¡Riddikulus!!!_-gritó Sirius, el payaso se transformó en Helen Black, la madre de Sirius. Si había algo que lo calmaba después de ver un payaso era su madre gritando desaforadamente.

-¡Lucy!-convocó Remus, conteniendo una risa.

La madre de Sirius se transformó en un hipogrifo.

_-¡¡¡Riddikulus!!!_-bramó.

El hipogrifo-boggart se transformó en Sirius tropezándose.

-¡Hey!-dijo Sirius, al verse. Todos, excepto Sirius, se rieron.

-¡Lily!-llamó Remus.

El boggart-Sirius se transformó en media babosa... CRAC!... en la madre de Sirius devuelta... CRAC!... en sus padres diciéndole que era una anormal...

_-!!!RIDDIKULUS!!!_-rugió Lily.

Sus padres se transformaron en Petunia, su hermana diciéndole que era normal. Ojalá fuese verdad...

-James!-dijo Remus.

En cuanto, James se acercó el boggart tomó la forma del cuerpo de Lily en el piso... muerta... James rompió en llanto, doblándose por las rodillas y abrazando el cuerpo inerte del boggart-Lily.

-Potter... James... yo estoy aquí-dijo la verdadera Lily. No sabía porque estaba haciendo eso.

James seguía negando con la cabeza y murmuraba cosas como: "no puede ser" y "Vuelve, te amo"

Al escuchar lo último todos se miraron.

-Padfoot, por favor, sujétalo-rogó Remus.

Sirius agarró James con una fuerza sorprendente y lo sostuvo para que Remus terminase con el boggart.

Se transformó en una luna llena.

_-¡¡¡Riddikulus!!!_-el boggart desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Todos se miraron. Nadie podía creer el estado de _shock _de James. Lily también estaba en estado de _shock. _Nadie entendía nada.

Lucy agarró a Lily por un brazo y la condujo a el compartimiento de ellas seguidas por Alice. Louren, se alejó llorando hacia nadie supo dónde.

En cuanto a los merodeadores volvieron a su compartimiento.

En el de las chicas...

-¿Por qué James tiene miedo de que estés muerta?-preguntó Lucy.

-¡Lucy!-la reprochó Alice.

-Es verdad, ¿por qué tendrá tanto miedo de verla muerta? Será, quizás, ¿por qué la ama? ¿Por qué?

-No digas esas cosas enfrente de Louren-suplicó Lily-. Seguro que ahora debe estar llorando...

-Yo iré a buscarla-se ofreció Alice.

No hablaron por el resto del viaje. Alice no volvió, tampoco Louren.

Pero la mente de Lily seguía trabajando a toda máquina, a diferencia del tren que comenzaba a detenerse. ¿Sería verdad? Todas esas veces que James le había dicho que la quería eran verdad?

"Vuelve, te amo", ¿sería verdad?

-------------

_N/A: HOLA UNA VEZ MÁS!!! CÓMO HAN ESTADO? YO ACÁ ANDO CON MIS PROPIOS PROBLEMAS AMOROSOS DESASTROSOS._

_Bueno, basta de hablar de MÍ, AHORA CON EL FIC: QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ALGUNAS IDEAS SOBRE LOS BOGGARTS SON DE LOS LIBROS, COMO SE DIERON CUENTA. A MÍ, PERSONALMENTE, ME CAUSÓ GRACIA QUE SIRIUS LE TENGA MIEDO A LOS PAYASOS, PERO SABIENDO COMO ES Sirius es lo más gracioso que se me ocurrió. El titulo del fic se parece a una canción de Ricky Martín, no era mi intención a la mayoría no le gusta el señor Living la vida loca, no los culpo... Espero que les guste las personalidades de las chicas... la de Lucy en especial porque así es una amiga mía..._

_Un Beso, Anna Diggory._


	3. Chapter 3

**3º-OTRA VEZ EN CASA.**

Cuando el tren se detuvo, Lily salió enseguida del compartimiento para poder respirar, mientras escuchaba a Hagrid, el guardabosque, que llamaba con voz de trueno a los de primer año. Estaba demasiado sofocada, menos mal que al otro día empezarían las clases porque si tenía que soportar eso sola sería muy triste...

Lucy la siguió sin decir una palabra y bajaron del tren.

Allí se encontraron con la estación del tren de Hogsmeade. Les traían muchos recuerdos... Por ejemplo los pasados cumpleaños de James y Sirius, que fueron en distintos días, pero habían invitado a todos excepto los de Slytherin...

Caminaron por el sendero que los llevaban fuera de la estación hacia unos carruajes sin caballos.

Ellas tomaron el que estaba más cerca con unas chicas de segundo. No hablaron en todo el camino de regreso a la escuela, que para Lily, se había convertido en su hogar...

Al llegar, Peeves las esperaba con unos enormes globos de agua.

-Ni se te ocurra-lo amenazó Lucy.

-_Tú, no eres mi jefe, McKinnon, no lo eres, no lo eres_-cantó Peeves con sorna.

-Oh, ella tal vez no lo sea, pero yo sí, Peeves-dijo una voz.

Era Sirius, pero estaba solo. Su cara destellaba diversión, pero sus ojos grises estaban llenos de decisión.

-Está bien-aceptó Peeves, pero se desquitó arrojándole a las chicas de segundo que habían compartido el carruaje. Las chicas chillaron y se fueron corriendo hacia el castillo.

Sirius puso cara de satisfecho, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Qué raro!-expresó Lucy.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lily, desorientada.

-El hecho que el altanero y patético de Sirius Black se haya ido sin decir nada más,... quiero decir,... ninguna de sus frases que lo hacen sentir superior...

-Sí, es tan raro como lo que pasó en el tren-dijo Lily.

-Todavía sigues con eso?-preguntó Lucy, preocupada por su amiga.

-Sí.

-Pues deberías olvidarte, Lils...-le argumentó Lucy- No es bueno para tu salud mental que ya está, por cierto, muy mal y deteriorada...

Lily rió. Lucy siempre la hacía reír hasta los momentos más difíciles.

-Eso está mejor-accedió Lucy.

Entraron al Gran Salón sintiendo el normal cosquilleo que se sentía en el estómago.

El cielo era hermoso afuera, el cual se reflejaba un montón de estrellas y totalmente despejado en el techo del Gran Salón.

-Hay que disfrutarlo-dijo Lucy, en su oído-. Es el último año que lo veremos...

Lily asistió. Lucy tenía razón, era su último año... La verdad era que había tomado a Hogwarts como su casa porque su hermana, Petunia, no la quería y la hacía sentir miserable en su hogar- Muggle... y ahora ése era su último año y era todo muy melancólico.

-Sentémonos por ahí-indicó Lucy, señalando unos de los asientos finales en la larga mesa de Gryffindor-. Por aquí siempre se sientan los del séptimo año...

-Es decir,-dijo Lily- nosotros...

Las dos rieron y se sentaron en sus lugares. Desde allí veían a algunos de sus profesores: al gordo, pero buenazo de Horace Slughorn, de pociones; al pequeño Flitwick, de Encantamientos; a la severa Minerva McGonagall, de Transformaciones, que se fue enseguida, seguro a buscar a los de primero... Luego, estaba Albus Dumbledore con su larga barba plateada, el director.

Al poco tiempo, cayeron Remus, Pettigrew, Sirius, James, Louren y Alice. Éstas últimas se sentaron al lado Lucy, al parecer Louren había estado llorando y mucho. En cuanto a los chicos, se sentaron enfrente de ellas.

Poco a poco el Gran Salón se fue llenando de los estudiantes que no eran de primer año porque ellos atravesaban el lago en bote con Hagrid. De repente, las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a la nueva camada de estudiantes, unos diez chicos, nerviosos y totalmente pálidos, junto a la profesora McGonagall.

-Hey, Prongs, recuerdas cómo éramos cuando entramos al colegio?-preguntó Sirius a James, viendo a los primero.

-Sí, Padfoot, éramos inseguros e inocentes...-contestó James, serio.

Todos rieron por el comentario porque nadie en su sano juicio creía que James y Sirius hubiesen sido, alguna vez, inocentes e inseguros. Pronto callaron porque la profesora puso el clásico taburete en medio con un viejo sombrero sucio y raído.

-Cuando diga su nombre se acercaran les pondré el Sombrero Seleccionador y sabrán cuál es su casa-indicó McGonagall en su tradicional tono autoritario.

Los estudiantes nuevos asistieron nerviosos mientras el colegio los miraba, expectante.

-Son poquitisimos, no?-susurró Lucy- Qué raro!... Y ahí está la bobita de mi hermanita-terminó señalando a una niña igual a ella en todo: desde su pelo rubio brillante hasta el mismo tono de azul en los ojos. Parecía una Lucy en miniatura con excepción que Lucy en quinto año se había hecho unas mechitas de color negro.

-Sí, debe ser por ése tipo loco...-contestó Louren a la pregunta, como si no hubiese escuchado la acotación- ya saben... Voldemort.

Las cuatro movieron la cabeza como afirmando y volvieron a concentrarse en la Selección.

Todo el salón se quedó callado y espero la canción del Sombrero, que no tardó en oírse:

_Hola! Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y no podrás engañarme. Sólo yo sé a qué casa perteneces._

_Y créeme jamás he fallado, _

_incluso contando la vez cuando seleccioné al joven Sirius Black, _

_aquí presente, para Gryffindor..._

En ése momento todos voltearon hacia Sirius, quién no había puesto cara su habitual cara de altivez por ser mencionado en la canción del Sombrero.

_Las cuatro casas son: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin._

_Cada una tiene sus maneras y pasaré a contarlas:_

_Serás de Gryffindor si eres valiente y audaz,_

_Estarás en Ravenclaw si eres sabio e inteligente,_

_Ó en Hufflepuff si eres honesto y justo._

_Tal vez estés en Slytherin dónde habitan los ambiciosos._

_Así que ahora pruébame! _

_Y recuerda que por más diferencia que haya,_

_Todos debemos estar unidos ahora_

_Porque se acercan tiempos difíciles y oscuros._

Todos aplaudieron de pie la canción del Sombrero, pero hablaban de lo que había dicho.

-Éste Sombrero está loco-declaró James, mirando a la mesa de Slytherin con desprecio, donde Snape no estaba-. Si él piensa que yo me voy hacer amigo de Quejicus... ó de algún Slytherin...

-Tienes razón, amigo-accedió Sirius.

Y empezó la selección:

-¡Blink, Sabrina!

-¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Dickens, Fabrizio!

-¡Slytherin!

-¡Ebens, Ronald!

-¡Slytherin!

-¡Flowerman, Diana!

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡Hall, Stuart!

-¡Ravenclaw!

-¡Lavige, Aphril!

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡McKinnon, Emma!

Vieron como la hermanita de Lucy subía al taburete y el sombrero le cubría los ojos.

-Hey, McKinnon-empezó Sirius-. ¿Ésa es tu hermanita?

-Sí-contestó Lucy con desafío, mirando a su hermana y rogando que no entre en Gryffindor-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque si tú no me quieres... empezaré a tratar con tu hermana...

-¡Pervertido! ¡Tiene sólo once!-gritó Lucy, susurrando.

-Lo sé-dijo Sirius, luego agregó meloso:-. Pero recuerdo que tú me diste un beso con sólo once...

-¡Yo no te di ningún beso!-bramó Lucy, fuera de sus casillas, mientras en sombrero gritaba "¡Gryffindor!" para Emma-. ¡Oh, no!

La selección siguió:

-¡Pedsaon, Christrian!

-¡Hufflepuff!

-¡Stevens, Mary!

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡Verné, Rosa!

-¡Hufflepuff!

Cuando Rosa Verné se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Dumbledore se paró.

-¡Bienvenidos a los nuevos y a los viejos bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts!-anunció-. Sólo tengo dos palabras antes de comenzar nuestro banquete: ¡Qué Comida!.

Después de haber dicho esto los platos se llenaron con comida: empanadas de carne, jamón y atún; tartas de los mismos sabores; pollo asado con ensalada rusa; asado con ensalada de lechuga y tomate; matambre; y por último tarta de Yorkshire.

La comida sonaba muy rara, es decir, Lily sabía los nombres de las ricas comidas porque un año, cuando ella todavía no había entrado en Hogwarts, con su familia se había ido de vacaciones a Argentina, pero por qué servían eso?

-Lily, ¿sabes que es esto?-dijo Lucy, mirando las empanadas.

-Se llaman empanadas, son muy ricas-respondió ella, pero, al ver que Lucy la miraba asombrada, agregó-. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté sobre mi viaje a Argentina?. Bueno, todo es comida de ése país, excepto la tarta de Yorkshire...

Comieron sin más interrupciones. La verdad era que la comida era muy rica.

Por alguna razón, los merodeadores permanecieron muy callados durante la cena. Ese comportamiento no era digno de ellos, conociéndolos ya hubiesen hecho alguna maldad ó hubiesen estallado algo.

Luego aparecieron los postres: helado de muchos sabores; ensalada de frutas y duraznos con crema.

Cuando terminaron con los postres, Dumbledore se volvió a parar:

-Bueno, ahora que hemos comido, supongo que querrán saber porqué comimos esto. La verdad es que viajé por Sudamérica este verano y me ha llamado la atención la comida de Argentina, sólo eso... Ahora, hay que ponernos serios y explicar ciertos temas...

"Como ustedes saben el mago tenebroso que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort no es un loco cualquiera. No. Es un mago ciego por el poder que lo único que lo puede destruir es la unión, la amistad y el amor porque son sentimientos que él no conoce...

"También se rumorea que empezó a reunir seguidores. No es un rumor es verdad. Lo único que quiero aclarar en esto es que debemos estar más unidos que nunca y no pelear porque así él nos debilitará y ganará...

"Ahora vayan a dormir... excepto Potter y Evans, necesito aclarar algunos puntos con ustedes...

Lily se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de sus amigas, al igual que James. Luego, los dos fueron con el profesor mientras todos salían del Gran Salón.

Había llegado la hora final para Lily, lo más seguro era que no sabían donde estaba Snape y ella tenía la culpa...

-Se estarán preguntando que es lo que tengo que decir, no?-dijo Dumbledore, cuando ellos llegaron-. Bueno, es para mostrarles donde dormirán siendo premios anuales.

Los condujo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero en vez de entrar a por la Dama Gorda se pararon en frente de otro retrato de un viejito dormido sobre un sillón revestido de rojo y dorado.

-¡William! ¡Despierta!-dijo Dumbledore al retrato.

-¿Qué pasa, Albus?-respondió el viejito con voz de dormido.

-Ellos son Lillian Evans y James Potter, los premios anuales de este año-los presentó Dumbledore con el retrato, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia a cada uno-. Chicos, él es William.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron en unísono.

-Los dejo con Will. Buenas noches a todos-anunció Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches, profesor-dijeron los tres.

-Bueno, deben elegir una contraseña para poder entrar, no?

-Ah, que te parece,...-dijo James- Travesura realizada!

-Bien... bien-aceptó Will, dejándolos pasar.

Una hermosa sala dorada y escarlata se extendía delante de sus ojos con sillones, una biblioteca pequeña y hasta un mini-bar.

Había dos puertas Lily tomó la de la derecha y James la de la izquierda.

-Buenas noches-se dijeron mutuamente.

Lily descubrió que era la misma habitación que había tenido durante seis años, pero sólo que era para ella.

Ahora se quedó pensando acostada en su cama en porqué no había cuestionado nada de lo que había hecho Potter en los últimos minutos...

Empezaba a gustarle?... Entonces eso significaba el Apocalipsis.

_-----------_

_A/N: HOLA, CÓMO ESTÁN? ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN. Gracias por todas sus reviews!! Aunque sen para decirme que me equivoque de categoría :S. Ya lo arreglo._

_Un beso, Anna Diggory_


	4. Chapter 4

**4º-EN LA CLASE DE POCIONES.**

Luego de una buena noche de sueño sin pensamientos sobre Potter, Lily se levantó temprano para su último primer día de clases en Hogwarts. Se bañó, vistió y bajó al Gran Salón donde las chicas estarían. Al llegar, no las vio, así que las esperaría, entonces comenzó a comer sola. Pero las chicas no bajaron. _"Deben estar tratando que Lucy se despierte"_ pensó, lo cual era una fastidiada tarea.

Entonces, se encaminó sola hacia la primera clase del día, según decía el horario que le había dado McGonagall: pociones. Pociones no era de sus materias más preferidas, pero el profesor Horace Slughorn la consideraba muy buena estudiante, por más que no descendiera de una familia de magos. Ella prefería Encantamientos porque, además de gustarle, no le costaba mucho.

Al llegar a la mazmorra donde Slughorn impartía clase, vio que las chicas aún no habían llegado. Empezaba a preocuparse por ellas: ¿Qué habría pasado con las chicas?... Escuchó risas detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta. Potter, Sirius, Remus y Pettigrew hablaban muy animadamente con Lucy, Louren y Alice.

-Ah, hola, Lils...-saludó Lucy cuando la vio. Ella venía hablando divertida con Potter.

-Hola, chicas-gesticuló Lily, con voz dura y fría, al igual que su cara, nada que ver con la que ella tenía-. Hola, chicos. La están pasando bien?

Las chicas y los chicos se miraron, sorprendidos. Y ese tono de voz y la cara? Pero no hubo tiempo para reclamar el tono de voz ó su cara porque, en ese momento, el profesor Slughorn abrió la puerta de la mazmorra, para que su alumnado entrase.

Una vez que todos tomaron sus habituales asientos (los merodeadores juntos, las chicas juntas y el grupo de Slytherin juntos, Lily, por otra parte, se sentó en el primer asiento sola, ni siquiera sabía porqué lo hizo), Slughorn llamó al silencio.

-Antes que nada,-dijo Slughorn- bienvenidos al último curso de Pociones que harán en Hogwarts...

"Bueno, basta de melancolía... hoy trabajaremos de a dos...

El ruido de sillas empezó oírse, por lo que, Slughorn, llamó al orden una vez más.

-Esperen... yo no les dije ni la poción que haremos, ni con quien harán pareja...-Un murmullo de disconformidad recorrió la mazmorra- Esperen que busque la lista y les diré con quien lo harán...

Buscó la lista del curso revolviendo por doquier en su escritorio hasta que lo encontró. Un trozo de pergamino arrugado, viejo y todo mohoso.

-Cuando diga su nombre se irán acomodando en los asientos. Araghon... Alice, no?... con... Severus Snape...

La cara de odio que puso Snape al ver con quien haría pareja, no era nada comparado con la cara que puso Alice. Los dos agarraron sus cosas de mala gana y sentaron en el segundo banco que estaba detrás del escritorio del profesor, que estaba desocupado. Sin prestar atención alguna a las caras de Snape y Alice, Slughorn prosiguió con su lista:

-Bellatrix... con Pettigrew... Louren con Remus...-la cara de Remus fue de total felicidad-Avery con Nott... Sirius harás pareja con...

"_Que sea McKinnon, por favor, Dios, que sea McKinnon" _pensaba Sirius.

-Harás pareja con la señorita Evans... y como son los únicos que quedan, James y la señorita McKinnon...

Las dos "parejas" se ubicaron una lejos de la otra, y el profesor señaló el pizarrón.

-Ésa es la poción-dijo Slughorn, agitando su varita y apreció una lista de ingredientes y como prepararla-. La poción Multijugos. ¿Quién me puede decir algo al respecto?

Las manos de Lily y Remus, ya acostumbrados a eso, se levantaron en el aire.

-A ver... señor Potter...

James pareció salir de su trance habitual en todas las clases y miró al profesor.

-James, dime, qué es la poción Multijugos?

-Mmm-dijo James, pensativo-. Es una poción capaz de transformar a una persona en otra...

-Muy bien, James, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, empiecen, tienen exactamente una hora y media para realizarla...

Pronto los alumnos empezaron a sacar sus útiles, todos, excepto, Lily y Sirius, que parecían muy enojados.

-Qué necesitamos?-preguntó Lily, tratando de empezar a hacer el trabajo.

-Mucha suerte-respondió Sirius, observando la mesa donde Lucy y James trabajaban, animadamente.

-¿Cómo dices?-inquirió ella, otra vez, confundida.

-Que necesitamos suerte-contestó Sirius, sin dejar de mirar a esa mesa- para que a mí me preste atención McKinnon y que a ti James acepte que gustas de él...

-Yo no gusto de Potter, Sirius-contestó Lily, no muy convencida de lo que había dicho. ¿Realmente no le gustaba?

-Sí, como digas, Lillian-dijo Sirius, sarcástico, desertando su postura de vigilar la mesa de James y McKinnon, y ahora miraba a Lily-. Me vas a decir que la cara con la que nos saludaste esta mañana era de enojada, ¿por qué las chicas no te habían avisado dónde estaban? ¿Ó tal vez tu cara de algunos minutos atrás eran por mi persona?

-Este... bueno... yo...-empezó Lily, sabía que Sirius tenía razón porque ella estaba pensando en eso también.

-Si tú admites que te gusta James, te juro que no se lo diré, yo admitiré quién me gusta..., pero jura no decírselo...

-Sirius,... me... gusta... Potter-dijo Lily, armándose de coraje, después de todo, con alguien se tenía que desahogar porque si lo hacía con las chicas no podría: Lucy le creería, pero se burlaría de ella; Alice no le creería; Louren... ¡¡¡Louren!!! Ella no se lo perdonaría jamás... Nunca...

-A mí me parece que es más que eso-opinó Sirius y agregó:-. Como sea... puedes hacer algo para que McKinnon... ¿qué te pasa?

Lily de repente se había puesto pálida. No podía hacerle eso a una amiga... no podía...

-¡Profesor!-llamó Sirius, nervioso-. ¡¡¡Profesor Slughorn!!! ¡¡¡Algo le pasa a Lily!!!

Lily ya no sólo estaba pálida sino que se había caído de la silla donde estaba sentada, alguien la había atajado, pero ella no sabía quien era.

-No te preocupes, Lily, ya vas a estar bien-decía la voz de Sirius, asustado.

Ella ya no veía a nadie tenía la vista totalmente nublada, sólo escuchaba muchos ruidos... voces que decían algo sin sentido para ella...

Pronto se quedó sin fuerzas y cayó en brazos de quien la sostenía.

-----------------------------------

-¿Qué le hiciste, Black?

-Yo no hice nada, McKinnon, así que no me culpes. Estábamos hablando y, de repente, se empezó a desmayar...

-Alguien no se puede empezar a desmayar, idiota...

-¡¡¡Basta, chicos!!! Si no Madame Pomfrey nos echará de la enfermería...

-Si, Louren, tiene razón...

-¿Te pasa algo, James? Estás muy callado...

-No, no es nada, Ali..., en serio.

Lily escuchaba acostada, sin reconocer ninguna voz, pero sabiendo que eran las chicas y los merodeadores. Ahora trataba de recordar que hacía allí... hablaba con Sirius de James y Lucy... hasta que se acordó de Louren... y se desmayó...

Abrió los ojos. Las chicas y los merodeadores estaban allí.

-¡¡¡Lily!!!-dijeron todos a unísono cuando la vieron despierta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Sirius, sintiéndose un tanto culpable porque él había sacado el tema en Pociones.

-Mejor-respondió Lily, tratando de levantarse. Todo le dio vueltas, así que desistió.

-Supongo que debemos irnos,-dijo James, preocupado- ahora que despertaste, Madame Pomfrey no nos querrá aquí...

Los merodeadores, saludaron y, luego, se fueron dejando a Lily con las chicas a solas.

-Lucy, ¿me ayudas?-pidió Lily, mostrándole la almohada para que se le acomodase.

Lucy se acercó hasta la cama de su amiga y empezó a acomodar la almohada.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor...-comenzó Lily, tapándose la boca para que Alice y Louren no la vean-. Vete con Alice, porque debo hablar con Louren...

-Yo lo hago-expuso Lucy, adoptando la misma forma de Lily para hablar-. Si luego me cuentas...

-Hecho-aceptó Lily.

-Alice,-expresó Lucy, reincorporándose- ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a la lechucería para escribirle a Frank...?

-¡Sí!, vamos-aceptó con entusiasmo, Alice.

-Lau, quédate para hacerle compañía a Lily-indicó Lucy.

-Adiós, Lils. Nos vemos luego...-saludaron las chicas, cerrando la puerta y dejando solas a Lily y Louren.

-Lau, debo decirte algo...-empezó Lily, sin rodeos. Debía contárselo antes de que se entere y se enfadase con ella...

-¿Qué, Lils?-preguntó Louren.

-¿A ti te sigue gustando Ja... quiero decir... Potter?-dijo Lily, intentando parecer casual.

-Sí-contestó Louren, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin saber a qué quería llegar su amiga.

-Que pasaría si te dijese que me gusta Potter...-apuntó Lily, intranquilizada.

Lily miró a los ojos negros de Louren, seria y preocupada por como se lo tomaría, pero ella comenzó a reír.

-Jajaja... ¡cómo me haces reír!... serías buen comediante... Ay, Lils-dijo Louren, creyendo que era una broma y riéndose como una maniaca-. A ti jamás te podría gustar James... ni siquiera parecerte lindo... si tú lo odias...

-Lau... no es una broma...-Louren paró de reír y vio que su amiga estaba seria-. Me gusta James Potter.

-No puede ser-dijo Louren, negando con la cabeza, sin atrevérselo a creer-. Me estás haciendo una broma, ¿verdad?-Lily se puso más sombría y, a la vez triste, y negó con su cabeza- ¡¡¡CREÍA QUE ERAS MI AMIGA!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO???!!! ¡¡¡ME HABIAS JURADO QUE LO ODIABAS!!! ¡¡¡QUE JAMÁS LE PRESTARIAS ATENCIÓN!!!

Louren salió de la enfermería como un huracán y dando un portazo. Lily, por otra parte, se quedó allí desdichada, llorando.

¿Cómo se enfrentaría a Louren de ahora en más? Una voz en su cabeza le dijo: "Lo único que te queda ahora es llorar, Lils, Llora, llora, mañana será un día nuevo".

-----------

_A/N: Hola a todos! hablemos de la historia: Dejen Reviews!!!; déjenme msj. en mi fotolog: __** ó déjenme un mail ; Otra cosa antes que me pregunten: Los diminutivos de los nombres de los chicos son: **_

_Sirius Padfoot/ Sirs._

_James Prongs/ Jimmy (así le dice Sirius)_

_Remus Moony/ Remy (apodo por parte de Sirius)_

_Peter Wormtail/ Pete._

_Alice Ali._

_Lily Lils._

_Lucy Lu._

_Louren Lau (Es porque suena "Lauren")_

_Les dio penita la última de la lista? A mi si. Nunca me paso eso, ojalá que no le pase a nadie, es muy feo..._

_Un Beso, Anna Diggory. _

_PD: Se me hizo muy larga, sorry :p_


	5. Chapter 5

**5º-AMIGAS EN CONTRA Y SORPRESAS.**

A la mañana posterior, Lily salió de la hospital sola y muy triste. Aún no había podido borrar de su cerebro los eventos de la noche anterior. Ahora, debía ir a Transformaciones y no sabía como reaccionar ante sus amigas. Al mismo tiempo, con Lucy, no habría ningún problema: ella siempre estaba de su lado, pero con Louren, no sabía que hacer. Seguro, que Alice estaría con Louren, pero también con ella. Lily no recordaba haberse peleado con Louren nunca. Y cuando es nunca es nunca. Con Lucy se había peleado más de una vez, pero eran de esas peleas que no duraban más de un minuto. Por otra parte, con Alice tampoco peleaba, pero de vez en cuando Alice metía la pata con lo que decía y Lily la retaba.

Ya en el corredor de el salón de Transformaciones, se dio vuelta al oír que alguien la llamaba:

-¡Lily!-Era Sirius, que extrañamente se encontraba solo-¿Cómo te sientes?. Fui a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey me dijo que ya te habías ido...

-Sí,-contestó Lily- me dio el alta esta mañana...

-¿Vamos juntos a Transformaciones?-preguntó Sirius.

-Está bien, Sirs-respondió Lily, encaminándose con Sirius a la sala donde McGonagall impartía clase-. ¿Donde esta tu novio?-preguntó ella, refiriéndose a James.

Sirius la miró como si no entendiese nada. Lily le lanzó una mirada significativa y él se rió con su sonrisa perfecta, que hacía caer a cualquier chica (Lily no estaba incluida).

-Tú hablas de mi hermano de alma-dijo Sirius- James. ¿Ahora si interesa saber donde esta tu amado, no?

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. La verdad era que Sirius tenía razón, pero no quería dársela.

-No hace falta que me mires así, Evans...-le reprochó Sirius- yo no le pienso decir nada a James sobre tus sentimientos...

-Si lo haces eres hombre muerto...-contestó Lily, seria, aunque en realidad todo el asunto de hablar con Sirius la hacia estallar de risa y mucho, dentro de su patética vida.

-Sólo prométeme algo, Lily...-le dijo cuando estaban llegando al salón de Transformaciones.

-Sí, lo que quieras...

-Si James y tú se casan y tienen hijos...-al ver que Lily ya abría la boca para protestar, agregó:-Sólo dije que "si se casaban"-aclaró usando las comillas con sus dedos-¿puedo ser el padrino de bodas y padrino de su primer hijo?

Lily se rió, pero le contestó:

-Si, Sirs, como digas-le respondió en tono irónico.

Cuando llegaron a el salón, Lily vio a las chicas sentadas en los primeros bancos. Se había estado riendo tanto con Sirius que no se había dado cuenta de buscarlas. Pero las chicas no daban señal de haberla visto. Ella se acercó cautelosamente, diciéndole a Sirius que lo vería después.

-Hola, chicas-saludó.

Ellas la miraron y le dirigieron una mirada fría. Ella observó a sus amigas: Louren tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero la miraba con odio; Alice la miraba indiferente; y Lucy la miraba con una mirada de odio peor de la que le ponía a Snape.

-¿Cómo-preguntó Lucy en un tono frío y con cara de pocos amigos- te atreves a hablarnos?

-Pensé,... pensé...-titubeó Lily, sin poder creerlo. Lucy, Louren y Alice estaban en contra suyo.

-Evans, no le causes mas tristezas a Louren-pidió Lucy de mala manera-. Vete... vete... y olvídate que alguna vez fuimos amigas las cuatro...

Lily se quedó allí mirándolas, las tres se dieron vuelta e hicieron como si la conversación con Lily jamás hubiese existido porque se pusieron a hablar de otra cosa. Con los ojos llorosos se fue al último asiento libre al final del salón, tapándose la cara con las manos y dejando las cosas, sin darse cuenta quienes eran sus compañeros de banco.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily?-preguntó la voz de Remus a su lado.

Lily levantó la cabeza y vio a todos los merodeadores sentados a su lado con expresión preocupada.

-Nada-contestó Lily.

-Oh, a mí no me vengas con un "nada"-dijo Sirius- porque no te creo... ¿Te peleaste con las chicas?

Lily miró a Sirius. ¿Por qué y cómo lo había adivinado?

-Sí-dijo Lily.

-Bueno, son cosas que pasan...-le informó Remus, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Lily en señal de apoyo- creo que será mejor que esperes que se les vaya un poco el enojo y luego hablar con ellas civilizadamente...

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Sirius, exasperado-. ¿Sin peleas en el barro, ni nada?

Todos rieron por el comentario de Sirius, excepto él mismo, por lo que puso expresión de un niño caprichoso.

-No tienes remedio, Padfoot, amigo-comentó James, poniendo su brazo en el hombro de un enfadado Sirius.

-Si quieres, Lily, te puedes quedar con nosotros hasta que las cosas se enfríen...

A todo el mundo le sorprenderá cuando diga esto, pero el que dijo eso fue James Potter. Nadie se opuso, es más le daban la razón a James. Lily lo miró extrañada, pero respondió:

-Gracias, James.

Ese agradecimiento sonaba tan raro como el hecho de que Snape se lavara decentemente el pelo. Pero no hubo momentos de réplicas, en ese momento la profesora McGonagall entró en salón:

-Buenos días, alumnos-saludó.

-Buenos días, profesora-contestaron sus alumnos.

La profesora les entregó un conejo, bastante crecido, a cada uno para transformarlo en un elemento (aire, tierra, fuego y agua). Después de escribir difíciles cálculos y anotaciones, empezaron con su trabajo. A nadie realmente le iba bien con su labor. Todas las tareas se estaban dificultando: el conejo de Peter se hacía caca a cada rato, por lo que no le daba tiempo a él de limpiar y prepararse para transformarlo; el animal blanco de Remus ya había tomado un color dorado, por las llamas, pero le faltaba mucho; las chicas también tenían sus problemas: sus liebres se iban a cada rato de su lugar y corrían para atraparlas; Lily miraba al animal que tenía enfrente, cerraba los ojos y pronunciaba el hechizo, cuando abría los ojos el conejo seguía igual. Por otra parte, los conejos de James y Sirius estaban recibiendo caricias desde el regazo de cada uno.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó donde ellos practicaban con una libreta en la mano y se dirigió a Remus:

-Muéstreme, señor Lupin-dijo con tono afable, ya que le tenía mucho cariño al chico.

-¡_Elementi!_-gritó Remus.

Su conejo rápidamente tomó color marrón tierra y empezó a tener un poco de tierra entre el pelaje. McGonagall usó el contrahechizo y la liebre tomó su estado actual.

-Muy bien, Lupin-dijo satisfecha- Tienes un nueve. Deja el conejo en su jaula y puedes retirarte.

El siguiente fue Peter: se puso tan nervioso que su conejo explotó en llamas, expresiones como "mató al conejo" y "no hará más caca", fueron escuchadas junto a las risas. La profesora le puso un cuatro y Peter se marchó de la sala. Fue muy generosa.

Luego vino el turno de Sirius, quien no había cambiado su postura de arrogancia acariciando el conejo.

-Señor Black-llamó la profesora, irritada.

-Dejémonos de formalidades, Minerva-dijo Sirius, poniendo su sonrisa perfecta, que ocasionó varios suspiros en el salón.

-Si no quiere perder puntos para Gryffindor, señor Black, muéstreme lo que puede hacer...

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, sacó su varita, se peinó y murmuró el hechizo. La liebre de él se transformó en llamas y luego tomó su forma original. Sirius fue aplaudido por todos, menos por la profesora y Lucy, quien lo miraba con odio. Cuando Sirius terminó de tirar besos por doquier, la profesora anunció:

-Black, tienes un diez y diez puntos para tu casa-al ver que Sirius aún tiraba besos, agregó:-. Y ya déjate de alardes... te puedes ir ya... Potter es tu turno-anunció-. Espero que lo hagas bien...

James puso a su conejo en la mesa y se pasó los dedos por el pelo para despeinarlo aún más. Más suspiros, menos de parte de Lily, Lucy y McGonagall. Sacó su varita de la túnica y pronunció:

-¡_Elementi!_

Su liebre se transformó en agua rápidamente y después tomó su forma.

-Perfecto, Potter-dijo la profesora-. Un diez y diez puntos para Gryffindor... te puedes ir...

James salió del salón, dejando atrás los cuchicheos de la chicas. Al salir se encontró con los merodeadores.

-¿Y, Prongs?-preguntaron a unísono.

-Un diez al igual que Padfoot y diez puntos para Gryffindor...-contestó James.

-Eso significa que podemos perder veinte puntos sin sentirnos culpables-dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Peter.

-No. Debemos esperar a Lily...-contestó James.

-¿No lo ves, Pete?-inquirió Sirius, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. El pequeño Jimmy siente mariposas por la señorita Evans y debe esperarla porque es un caballero... y ahora será llamado el caballero Jimmy...

Remus y Sirius rieron. Peter se quedó perplejo, como si no hubiese entendido ni una palabra de Sirius. James estaba lleno de cólera:

-La próxima vez que digas algo relacionado con ella...-amenazó James, enojado.

-Me...-empezaba a replicar Sirius, pero no pudo. Una persona de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes brillantes y llorosos irrumpió en la escena.

-¿Qué pasó, Lily?-dijo Remus acercándose a Lily, sutilmente.

-Nada-contestó ella, llorando. Al ver que ninguno de los merodeadores le creían, añadió:-. La profesora McGonagall me puso un seis por no haber podido hacer nada con el conejo...

-En eso te podemos ayudar-ofreció Sirius, preocupado por su amiga-. James y yo te podemos ayudar en Transformaciones.

-Gracias, chicos-dijo Lily, realmente agradecida-. Por lo menos me ayudan más que las chicas...

-¿Qué te hicieron esta vez?-preguntó James, enfadado con Lucy, porque la conocía perfectamente y sabía que no era capaz de hacer eso a Lily.

-Cuando fue mi turno-contó Lily-, me empezaron a abuchear...

-Deben estar muy enojadas-opinó Peter.

-No importa lo que le hayas hecho...-dijo Sirius- no queremos saberlo... seguro que fue una pelea tonta...

-Bueno, vayámonos al Comedor...-dijo Remus-antes que ellas salgan... en algún momento podrás arreglar tus problemas con ellas, Lily... pero por ahora será mejor que no hables con ellas...

-Gracias, chicos-repitió Lily, la verdad era que jamás había pensado que los merodeadores la ayudarían con ese tipo de problemas.

-Vayamos al Gran Salón...-dijo Sirius- me estoy muriendo de hambre...

Los cinco juntos se encaminaron al Gran Salón riéndose de Sirius. Lily se reía, pero en su cabeza un pensamiento rondaba, esto significaba que entablaría una relación amistosa con los merodeadores?. El resto de la tarde transcurrió normalmente con muchas payasadas de Sirius. Al llegar la noche, Lily se fue a dormir muy tarde para no tener que cruzarse con las chicas.

_---------------_

_A/N: HOLA A TODOS! COMO HAN ESTADO? Hablando del fic: quien les da más pena?: Lily, que debe sufrir el maltrato de las chicas, ó las chicas, quienes tienen sus razones pero a la vez son crueles? Déjenme reviews._

_Besos, Anna Diggory._


	6. Chapter 6

**6º-ASI ES LA VIDA.**

Luego de una jornada de sueño reparador, y el sol dándole de lleno en su cama, James se levantó temprano de su cama en su dormitorio. Ayer había sido el mejor día de su vida, desde la primera vez que había entablado una relación amistosa con los merodeadores, había podido estar con Lily Evans sin pelearse por un día. Y lo mejor de todo eso era que los dos eran amables uno con el otro: ¡¡¡se sentía realmente muy feliz!!!

Se fue a duchar cantando: _"I wanna be your Man" _de un grupo viejo muggle llamado The Beatles ó algo parecido. Al salir ya vestido, pudo ver a Lily todavía durmiendo. Tal vez si se había levantado demasiado temprano porque de otro modo ella ya se hubiese despertado. Decidió salir hacia el Gran Salón sabiendo que no encontraría a nadie allí. Pero se equivocó: ya se encontraban los Merodeadores en aquel lugar, comiendo, pero no había nadie más.

-¡Hola, Prongs!-lo saludó Remus con entusiasmo, al verlo llegar con una sonrisa radiante y sentarse junto a Sirius.

-¿Cómo has dormido, Jimmy?-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mejor que nunca, Padfoot-contestó James, contento y sirviéndose avena-. Una pregunta: ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-¡Preparando la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, que será este sábado, por supuesto!-respondió Sirius, como si lo que preguntara fuese una ofensa grave.

-¡Ah!-dijo James, pero luego agregó, haciéndose el ofendido:-. ¿Y hacían todo eso sin mi presencia?

-Ay, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy-dijo Sirius, poniendo voz de alguien que le habla a un niño muy retoñito, que no entiende las cosas con facilidad-. No te despertamos porque nos arrojarías un _Avada Kedavra_ sólo por despertarte más temprano, pequeñito Jimmy...

-No hay problema, chicos-contestó James, sin darle importancia-. Sólo me pregunto porqué es en la primera semana de clases, por lo general siempre es antes de Halloween. Pero, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo hicieron-le preguntó a Remus y a Peter-para que este zángano-señaló a Sirius- se levantase temprano?

-Eso fue una ardua tarea, créeme-respondió Remus, comiendo un par de tostadas.

-¿Cuando es la próxima luna llena, Moony?-preguntó James, preocupado, al ver la cara de cansado y las ojeras que tenía su amigo.

-La próxima semana, por desgracia-respondió Remus, sin ánimo.

-¿Cómo que "por desgracia"?-expresó Sirius, usando los dedos para las comillas, y ligeramente ofendido-. Desde cuándo llamas "desgracia" a las noches de luna llena, Remy?

-Es peligroso andar en la luna llena con un hombre lobo-dijo Peter, en tono cobarde.

-A ver, Pete,-contestó Sirius, usando nuevamente el mismo tono de voz que hacia unos minutos había usado con James, pero con la diferencia de que tenía menos paciencia-¿hace cuánto que nos paseamos todas las lunas llenas con un hombre lobo?. Mucho. No sé de que te preocupas... A Remy no le gusta transformarse porque duele mucho... ¿no, Remy?

-Sí, Sirs-respondió Remus, apenado-. Es eso.

-Bueno, hablando de otra cosa-dijo Sirius-. Es hora de saber que haremos con la dama del pequeño Jimmy... digo, tarde ó temprano vendrá con nosotros a las lunas llenas...-se quedó pensando con el ceño fruncido y luego exclamó, escandalizado, tragándose y ahogándose con la tostada que tenía en la mano:- ¡¡¡Tendremos una mujer en los Merodeadores!!!

-Ay, Padfoot-apuntó James, sin preocupación-, no tienes remedio... no creo que Lily le gustase ser parte de nosotros si estoy yo como miembro-luego rió amargamente.

-No te tienes que tirarte tan abajo, Prongs-le aconsejó Remus, inteligentemente-. Ayer, no pelearon y eso es un avance.

-Sí, tienes razón...-aceptó James con un poco más de ánimo.

Después de su conversación comenzaron los preparativos para Hogsmeade. Debían hacer alguna travesura para molestar a Quejicus, pues no lo molestaban desde hacía cuatro días y era un tanto preocupante, tratándose de ellos. Al poco tiempo, el Gran Salón se fue llenando lentamente por los alumnos y los profesores. Al parecer, si se habían levantado muy temprano esa mañana. Lucy, Alice y Louren entraron al Gran Salón a los cuarenta minutos que los chicos habían llegado y ya había bastante gente; por lo tanto, se sentaron al lado de ellos.

-¡Hola, chicas!-saludaron James, Remus y Peter.

-Buenos días, chicos-contestaron las tres a unísono.

James codeó a Sirius, quien no había saludado a ninguna, para que reaccionase.

-Buenos días, Louren y Alice-saludó Sirius, significativamente a las dos chicas.

Viendo que el momento era tenso porque en cualquier momento se soltaría una pelea entre Lucy y Sirius, ya que se lanzaban miradas fulminantes, James cambió de tema.

-Hey, Lucy, ¿ésa niña no es tu hermana?-preguntó James, contemplando a Emma McKinnon, que de pies a cabeza se parecía a Lucy, aunque, obvio, con unos años menos, entraba temerosa en el Gran Salón.

-Sí, es la pequeña arpía-contestó Lucy, con desagrado-. Pero no hables fuerte, no quiero que me...

Pero no pudieron enterarse porque Lucy quería que James bajara la voz, pero lo supusieron. Una ráfaga de color rubio se abalanzó sobre ella cortándole la respiración.

-Ay, Lu,-chilló la niña de ojos azules, abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura. Era Emma- hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía...

-Eso es mentira, Emma-replicó Lucy, tratando de zafarse de su hermanita-. Nos vimos ayer...

Luego de unos forcejeos pudo sacarse a su hermanita de encima, pero ésta puso una expresión llorosa.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Emma?-preguntó con aire desdeñoso Lucy.

-No quieres estar conmigo... no me quieres-lloriqueó la niña-. Le diré a mamá que no me quieres... aunque no lo haré si me dejas quedarme entre tus amigos...-le echó una mirada más que indicadora a los merodeadores, menos a Peter.

-Está bien, pero no molestes, si lo haces pagarás caro-advirtió Lucy, severa.

Entonces la niña se sentó entre James y Sirius y les dedicó una sonrisa infantil y llena de dulzura.

-¿Cómo se llaman ustedes tres?-le preguntó Emma con la misma sonrisa a James, Sirius y Remus.

-Bueno,-dijo James- yo me llamo James Potter.

-James es un lindo nombre-expresó la niña, con una risita.

-Eh... gracias-agradeció James, algo confundido.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-le inquirió la niña a Remus.

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin-contestó él con una sonrisa paternal, que hizo que algunas chicas de otras casas que estaban cerca produjeran un gran "Ah" de dulzura.

-Es un nombre raro Remus, pero es bonito-dijo la niña, aún sonriendo-. Si tengo un lechuza le pondré Remus.

-Me sentiría honrado con ese hecho, Emma-le respondió Remus, aún sin perder su sonrisa paternal.

-¿Y tú?-la niña, después de haberse reído del comentario de Remus, llegó a Sirius.

-Me llamo Sirius-se presentó, solemnemente, Sirius-, pero para ti, mi bella dama, puedo ser Sirs, tu cuñado...

Sin que nadie lo previera (es decir, los merodeadores y las chicas lo veían venir, pero los demás alumnos del colegio no), Lucy se levantó y le encajó una cachetada a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡¡NUNCA JAMAS NUNCA-le ladró Lucy a Sirius, preparándose a darle otra cachetada, mientras que él se tocaba con la mano la parte donde la chica lo había golpeado-TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE DE NUEVO A MI HERMANA, BLACK, O ME CONOCERAS!!!

Antes de agarrar a Emma (quien llorisqueó algo parecido a: _"¡¡¡Yo me quería quedar!!!"_) por el brazo y salir del Gran Salón como una histérica, Lucy le dio otra cachetada en la misma mejilla a Sirius y las chicas la siguieron para tratar de calmarla.

-Ésta si te has buscado, Padfoot, amigo...-le dijo Remus en tono de reproche, mientras todos los alumnos volvían a sus conversaciones habituales.

-Yo no he buscado nada, Remus-le contestó Sirius de mal carácter, todavía palpándose donde Lucy lo había abofeteado dos veces seguidas.

-Será mejor que te pongas carne fresca allí-expresó James, preocupado, mirando el cachete colorado de su amigo-, no se ve muy bien...

-Wormtail-dijo Sirius, desanimado-, acompáñame a las cocinas... tiene razón Prongs... además me duele mucho...

Sin decir más nada, Peter se alejó hacia las cocinas con un Sirius muy desdichado.

-Está triste-indicó James, mirando la partida hacia las cocinas de sus amigos-. Jamás lo había visto así...

-Tú sabes tanto como yo, James-contestó Remus, comiendo tostadas-, que Sirius por más mujeriego que sea ahora, siempre le ha gustado Lucy McKinnon... como a ti Lily Evans-agregó con una sonrisita pícara.

-Haré que te tragues esas palabras, Remus-bromeó James, haciéndose el enojado-, a ti te gusta Louren Bones...

-Sí, el único problema es que ella gusta de uno de mis mejores amigos...-susurró en tono audible Remus, muy desanimado, pero a la vez metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Él le había prometido a Louren que no se lo diría nadie.

-¿De quién gusta Louren?-preguntó James, divertido-. No creo que guste de Peter... ¿gusta de Sirius?

-No, James-negó Remus, entristecido-, ella gusta de... ti... -pero el "ti" que le dio Remus fue uno muy bajito, por lo que lo tuvo que repetir:-. Louren gusta de ti, James...

James se quedó totalmente atónito, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar porque una persona de cabellos escarlatas y ojos verdes, interrumpió:

-Hola, chicos-saludó Lily, alegre y sentándose al lado de James, ya que era el único asiento libre.

-Hola, Lils-contestó Remus, aún triste.

-Buenos días-dijo James, todavía atónito.

-Donde están Pettigrew y Sirius?-preguntó Lily, al ver que no estaban allí.

-Fueron a las cocinas por un pedazo de carne fresco para la cara de Sirius-respondió Remus, al comprender que Lily no entendió, agregó:-. Déjame que te cuente...

Remus le contó lo ocurrido a Lily sin muchos ánimos y James no participó de la conversación, pues estaba más preocupado por sus pensamientos que por las payasadas de Sirius.

Con que Louren gustaba de él... eso explicaba porque la chica de vez en cuando se le perdía la mirada cuando contemplaba a James... por eso se ponía tan mal cuando lo veía con otras chicas, por eso parecía muy triste cuando James intimidaba a Lily... Seguro que era por eso que se habían peleado!!!, pero no debía decir nada, más con Lily a su lado, no al menos hasta que sea la noche y poder hablar con los cuatro merodeadores.

-¿James?-llamó Lily, entonces James salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?

-Debemos ir a clases-indicó Lily, dirigiéndose al él dulcemente (raro en ella porque ni siquiera le hablaba)- porque empiezan en cinco minutos, sino llegaremos tarde...

Caminaron hasta el primer piso hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia, al llegar vieron a Sirius de pie solo (ya que Peter no cursaba esa materia) con un pedazo de _roast beef_ chorreando en sangre en su cachete. Lily lo examinó y le dijo que mejor que se lavase porque producía un olor insoportable, pero que su cachete no corría ningún riesgo. Sentados ya en sus lugares habituales, con excepción de Lily, que nuevamente estaba sentada con James, la clase en cinco minutos se envolvió en su sopor de siempre.

Entre tanto sueño que corría en aire, James no se pudo desprender de sus pensamientos en Gran Salón. Debía conversar con Louren para dejar las cosas en claro... y luego,... bueno, en realidad, no sabía que ocurriría más tarde, pero podría estar con Lily sin sentir abatimientos... Tenía un plan.

Sacó su pergamino, y escribió en una nota, diciéndole a Remus, Sirius y Lily que anotaba lo que decía el profesor Binns (cosa que nadie creyó, pero no dijeron nada).

Decía así:

_Louren:_

_¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el sábado? Si quieres ir conmigo, date la vuelta asiente y si no quieres ir niega. Si vas te espero en Tres Escobas a las tres de la tarde. _

_James._

El hizo un bollito con el pedazo de pergamino y lo tiró por debajo para que tocase los pies de Louren. La chica se agachó, agarró el papel y lo leyó. Enseguida se dio vuelta y asintió nervosamente y alegre. James le contestó levantando el pulgar, en señal de acuerdo y la muchacha se dio vuelta nuevamente con una sonrisa en los labios muy feliz.

James miró a Lily, quien escribía unas vagas notas, y pensó: "En cualquier momento, James, la tendrás... paciencia" .

_-----------------_

_A/N: Hola a todos!!! Como han estado?. Bueno he aquí el sexto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y si no bueno..._

_Un Beso, Anna Diggory_


	7. Chapter 7

**7º-VISITA A HOGSMEADE PARTE I**

-¿Por qué no nos contaste, Remy?. Se supone que somos amigos y no hay secretos entre nosotros...-le objetaba Sirius, un poco enfadado.

-Yo había hecho una promesa, Sirs-apuntó Remus, aún triste-, NO se puede romper las promesas.

-¡¡¡Pero le contaste al pequeño Jimmy!!!-replicó Sirius, un poco encolerizado.

-Se me escapó, Sirs, y, además, James lo debía que saber algún día-se defendió Remus.

Al ver que Sirius habría la boca para protestar, aún con un humor de perros, James intervino:

-Ya basta, Padfoot. Moony hizo lo que le pareció correcto... como siempre...

-Aún así-repuso Sirius- ya lo sabía... era muy obvio... la forma con la que te miraba...

-Entonces... soy el único que no sabía, ¿no?-preguntó James, con un poco de enfado.

-En ese caso-dijo Peter- somos tú y yo...

-No me sorprende...-susurró Sirius para que solo oiga James. Éste rió, tapándose para que no lo vieran.

Se encontraban en su dormitorio, ó mejor dicho, el dormitorio de Remus, Peter y Sirius, ya que James tenía una propia habitación que compartía con Lily. James ya los había puesto al corriente sobre lo que le había contado Remus, lo que él había pensado sobre Louren y lo que iba a hacer el sábado. Los merodeadores eran buenos escuchas, pero cuando uno callaba, era Sirius quien empezaba la discusión del tema.

-¿Qué harás con Lily el sábado?-preguntó Remus, preocupado.

¡Se había olvidado que Lily no tenía con quien ir!. Si no tendría que hacer cosas importantes como esa, estaba seguro de que hubiese ido con ella... pero debía arreglar algunas cosas para poder estar con Lily Evans...

-Sirius, Remus, Peter, se los pido de corazón,-suplicó James, poniendo la cara de un cachorrito mojado- ¿podrían estar con Lily el sábado? No quiero que me vea con una de sus amigas...

-No hay problema, James-contestaron a unísono Peter y Remus, conformes.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, Sirs?-preguntó James, nuevamente poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-Como te dije hoy a la mañana, Jimmy, una mujer en los merodeadores no es lo que más me gustaría...-se quedó pensando y agregó, en un tono soñador:- bueno, sólo me gustaría si esa mujer estuviese en mi cama...-al ver la cara que le había puesto James cuando dijo esto último, cayó de su ensoñación con Lucy y dijo:- pero las mujeres de mis amigos tienen bigotes para mi, porque no las tocaría... Además hablaba de McKinnon...-se rieron- No hay problema de que Evans venga con nosotros, pequeñín Jimmy... eso es si te dejas de reír de mí...

-Ya sabía que dirías eso, Padfoot-aceptó James con una sonrisa radiante.

Luego hablaron de varios planes para vengarse de Snape, que en realidad TODAVÍA no les había hecho nada, pero debían hacerlo porque se aburrían. Ninguna idea buena llegó a sus cabezas por lo que desistieron.

Después de esto los merodeadores se acostaron a dormir y James los dejó para irse a dormir a su propia habitación. Le dijo a William la contraseña (¡cada vez llegas más tarde!-lo reprimió) y entró. Al llegar a su habitación vio a Lily, quien se veía hermosa con la luz de la luna dándole en la cara, en un sueño profundo y no pudo evitar acercarse y susurrar:

-Pronto, Lily, pronto-le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Es increíble cuán rápido pueden pasar los días cuando uno no quieren que lleguen. Y eso era exactamente lo que le había pasado a James con los días restantes para que terminase la primera semana de clases. Él no quería parecer un maleducado, pero no quería verse con Louren porque él se sentía una basura por rechazarla de esa manera, pero él sólo amaba a una sola persona... Lily Evans...

La mañana del sábado, James se despertó muy tarde, tanto que se fijó la hora en su reloj pulsera e indicaba que eran las dos de la tarde. La razón de haberse quedado dormido fue la salida con los merodeadores hacia Honeydukes por caramelos, y esa salida demandaba mucho tiempo porque debían salir cuando todos se iban a dormir, y al ser día viernes, todos se habían ido a dormir muy tarde, lo que los hizo salir a las doce y media y volvieran cerca de las cinco (porque se habían encontrado con algunos problemitas menores, como, por ejemplo, que Sirius se haya comido todas las ranas de chocolate sin dejar ni una). Resumiendo, James se quedó dormido porque se había acostado muy tarde.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tomó una ducha, se vistió, con un _jean_ azul y una camisa negra, que, por no tener tiempo, tenía desabrochada los primeros botones y sumando el pelo mojado, estaba muy sexy. ÉL no quería parecer sexy porque Louren era su amiga y no quería que sacase conclusiones equivocadas.

Miró de desolado su capa invisible, que había usado ayer _"Es mejor que vaya con ella_-pensó_-, no es hora de ir a Hogsmeade ya"._ Tomó la capa invisible, se la puso y empezó a correr debajo de ella hacia Hogsmeade.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó William, despertándose, cuando James salió de su habitación- Ah, debe ser Potter... ese chico siempre tiene problemas...-negó con la cabeza y volvió a dormirse.

Al llegar la gran puerta de roble de la entrada y pasar por el Gran Salón se dio cuenta que no había prácticamente nadie, sólo estaban los de primero y segundo en el castillo. A cada rato miraba el reloj pulsera y se alarmaba... 14: 40 hs: "¡¡¡Maldita puerta de roble!!! ¡¡¡Ábrete!!!" pensó enojado y haciendo fuerza para que se abriese, al final lo logró (no se molestó en volver a cerrarla), pasó como un relámpago por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Cuando nadie lo vio se sacó la capa, la guardó en un bolsillo del vaquero y caminaba como si nada.

Cuando llegó a Tres Escobas, donde no había nadie, con cinco minutos a su favor, respiró profundamente, fue hasta el mostrador y le dijo a Madame Rosmerta, una mujer joven y muy bella:

-Rosy, una mesa para dos y un whisky de fuego...

-Ya sabes, James, que eso no será hasta que cumplas dieciocho...

-Pensé-repuso James, poniendo cara de perrito lindo y haciéndose el inocente- que uno era mayor a los diecisiete...

-Está bien te daré el whisky-accedió Madame Rosmerta, cerrando los ojos para no ver la cara de James-, pero no vuelvas a poner esa cara... la mesa es la de la punta... ¿Y se puede saber quién es la víctima?

-Ya lo verás-contestó él en tono misterioso y dirigiéndose a la mesa que le había indicado Madame Rosmerta.

No había terminado de sentarse cuando llegó Louren. Estaba muy bonita, realmente. Su cabello, que generalmente lo tenía atado, estaba suelto; tenía un _jean_ que le quedaba muy bien y una camisita rosa, con la cual "accidentalmente" se olvidó de abrochar unos botones. Se había puesto un leve maquillaje del mismo color de la camisa. Pasó la mirada para localizar a James, de sus ojos cristalinos desprendía una mirada soñadora y con un brillo especial. Al ver a James fue literalmente corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz.

-¡Hola!-saludó la chica, contenta.

-¡Hola!-devolvió el saludo James, saliendo del trance que le produjo verla y con gesto le indicó que se siente-, estás muy linda...

-Gracias-dijo Louren, roja-, la ropa es de Lucy... no me sentía muy cómoda al principio, pero me acostumbro...

-Sí-dijo James, medio perdido en la conversación. No debía apurar las cosas, pero tampoco podía estar toda la tarde así, debía vengarse de Quejicus...-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Bueno... una cerveza de manteca-contestó Louren.

-¡Rosy!-llamó James-. ¡Agrega una cerveza de manteca!

-Sí, James-respondió Madame Rosmerta, haciendo levitar un whisky y una cerveza.

-¿Has pedido un whisky de fuego?-preguntó Louren, extrañada, agarrando su bebida.

-Sí-dijo James, bebiendo un sorbo-, ya tengo diecisiete.

-Yo quisiera probar uno-declaró Louren-, pero no sé si...

-Toma-apuntó James, pasándole su bebida-, te gustara...

Louren lo miró con duda, luego agarró el whisky y tomó un poco. Un escalofrío corrió en todo su cuerpo y le devolvió la bebida a James.

-No me gustó... es demasiado fuerte para mí-dijo Louren.

Después de eso comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas.

---------------------------------

Supongo que querrán saber qué pasó con Lily. Bueno, Lily se levantó temprano, alrededor de las nueve. Pudo ver que James dormía placidamente en su cama, unas mariposas revolotearon en su estomago. ¿Sentía algo por James Potter?. Media confundida, salió de su habitación prácticamente corriendo hacia el Gran Salón. Al llegar, los merodeadores no habían llegado aún. Por suerte tampoco las chicas, pues no quería iniciar una nueva pelea con ellas.

Desayunó pacíficamente tostadas con avena y se dirigió a las puertas de roble para formar la fila de los que iban a Hogsmeade, estaba primera así que pudo ver que casi todos los grados de tercero hasta séptimo estaban allí. No divisó a los chicos, pero si a Louren, Lucy y Alice, que iban al final fila. Se apresuró a darle su nombre a Filch para salir del castillo.

Era un día soleado de otoño, aunque aún no había llegado, y agradable. Caminó muy despacio hasta Hogsmeade y entró en pueblo, fue por High Street hasta la puerta Zonko, que era donde se encontraría con los chicos. Según los merodeadores se encontrarían allí a las once y punto y eran las once y diez. Lily los esperó hasta las doce menos diez, que fue la hora en que los merodeadores aparecieron.

-Hola, Lils-saludó Remus, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Hola, chicos-repuso ella y los miró a los tres. Peter tenía muchas ojeras, Remus al parecer solo tenía sueño, pero Sirius era el que estaba peor: sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras y bostezaba a cada rato.

-Hola, Lily-dijo Sirius, bostezando.

-Bueno, ¿a donde iremos primero?-preguntó Remus.

-Vamos a la Casa de los Gritos, Remy-dijo Sirius.

-Ya he visto la Casa de los Gritos-declaró Lily.

-Pero no la has visto con nosotros de guía-dijo Sirius, desperezando.

Empezaron a caminar por High Street hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

-¿Y Ja... Potter?-preguntó Lily, corrigiéndose antes de meter la pata.

-Debe estar durmiendo-dijo Remus.

-¿A donde han ido? Deben haberse acostado tarde para tener esas caras...

-Menos averigua Dios y perdona-contestó Sirius, sosteniendo una carcajada.

Al llegar a la majestuosa Casa de los Gritos y admirarla, oyeron a alguien decir con una voz falsamente infantil:

-¿Buscas una nueva casa, Lily?-Era Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius. Era una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules acuosos-. Lamento informarte que está ocupada por tus queridos amiguitos, los merodeadores...

Bellatrix no estaba sola. La acompañaban Snape, Narcisa Black (blanca hasta la medula), Rodolphus Lestrange (novio de Bellatrix, un chico grande y robusto, medio estúpido), Avery y Nott (otros dos chicos grandes y bobos).

-Déjame en paz, Black-contestó Lily con enfado.

-No, Evans... te has juntado con mi querido primo y sus amigos, y eso no es digno... incluso para una sangre sucia, como eres tú y Lupin... Harían linda pareja Lupin y Evans dos sangre sucias unidos hasta el final... Tú, querido primo, harías linda pareja con McKinnon, que es otra traidora a la sangre... Pettigrew, tú sólo eres patético y me das pena...

Sirius, que tenía rabia contenida por el odio a su prima, sacó la varita y con un movimiento rápido mandó a Bellatrix a la otra punta, sus monigotes fueron a ayudarla, y a Snape lo dio vuelta como había hecho James dos años atrás, dejando ver unos calzoncillos grises y mugrientos.

-Una más y su querido amigo sufrirá las consecuencias-advirtió Sirius, enfadado.

Luego soltó a Snape bruscamente y salió corriendo con Lily, Remus y Peter detrás hacia Hogsmeade, antes que los Slytherin se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Estuvo... cerca...-jadeó Lily, al llegar a Zonko nuevamente-. Gracias, Sirius...

-Sí, gracias, amigo-dijeron Remus y Peter a unísono.

-Yo no apruebo que le hayas hecho eso a Quejicus, pero se lo merecía...

-De nada, chicos-contestó Sirius-, no iba a dejar que Bellatrix los molestará ustedes son mis amigos... tú también, Lils, eres mi amiga... Además no debía meterse con Lu... McKinnon-agregó para no sacar conclusiones equivocadas, pero no sirvió de nada porque Lily y Remus se rieron a carcajadas, pero Peter no reía porque no había entendido.

-¿Por qué se ríen?-preguntó Peter, confundido.

-De nada, Pete-dijo Sirius, un poco enfadado.

Luego se fueron por unos helados y por material para los merodeadores en Zonko. Lily se reía mucho, Sirius era un payaso en serie.

Mas ó menos a las cuatro llegaron a Tres Escobas, pero no entraron. La imagen de James besando a Louren les detuvo la risa y Lily no podía creerlo. ¿James besando a Louren? Su cerebro no lo permitía, su corazón tampoco. Con el corazón hecho trizas y llorando amargamente, se alejó corriendo de Hogsmeade hasta Hogwarts para llorar y llorar amargamente.

_Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet  
love, oh baby, don't leave me this way._

-------------------

_A/N: Hola a todos! Como están? Espero que bien... los deje con la intriga, no? Mejor, ahora deben esperar, pero no tanto... que mala soy!!!... jajaja. Díganme lo que quieran, chicas, pero vuelvan a leer como se viste James para ir a Hogsmeade y díganme si no es un río de baba, esas son las palabras... aquí, en mi cuarto, ya es un océano de baba entre Harry, Sirius y James..._

_Besos, Anna Diggory._


	8. Chapter 8

**8º- VISITA A HOGSMEADE PARTE II**

Mas ó menos a las cuatro llegaron a Tres Escobas, pero no entraron. La imagen de James besando a Louren les detuvo la risa y Lily no podía creerlo. ¿James besando a Louren? Su cerebro no lo permitía, su corazón tampoco. Con el corazón hecho trizas y llorando amargamente, se alejó corriendo de Hogsmeade hasta Hogwarts para llorar y llorar amargamente.

_Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet  
love, oh baby, don't leave me this way._

-----------------------------------

Uno querrá saber que pasó con James y Louren para que llegasen a eso... Bueno, eso pasaré a contar; Después de la llegada de Louren comenzaron a hablar de diferentes cosas: Quejicus (Resultó ser que Louren tampoco soportaba a Snape), el colegio (sólo hablaron de el aspecto envejecido de McGonagall y Slughorn), los EXTASIS (para los cuales ella se preparaba y James aún no sabía que eran lo que iban a tomar), lo que harían luego de terminar Hogwarts...

-A mí me gustaría ser una funcionaria del Ministerio, pero, como debes saber, se debe empezar desde abajo...

-Sí-contestó James-, yo quisiera ser un auror...

-Oh-exclamó Louren-, eso también quiere ser Lily... es decir, Evans-corrigió, poniendo cara de enojo con sólo pronunciar su nombre, parecía que se le había escapado esa información.

-¿Por qué se pelearon?-preguntó James, interesado.

-Bueno, yo... ella-empezó Louren, nerviosa y poniéndose roja- dijo que gustaba de ti... y yo me enfadé porque...

Pero Louren no terminó, pues no encontraba las palabras exactas para seguir. James no le daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Lily Evans gustaba de él? Eso era más extraño que el hecho de que Snape se lavara el pelo alguna vez. Louren tomó aire profundamente y dijo muy claramente, pero poniéndose roja peor que un tomate:

-Yo me enfadé porque yo estoy enamorada de ti...

Si él estaba atónito con la declaración de antes sobre Evans, ahora lo estaba más. Remus sólo le había dicho que Louren _gustaba_ de él no que estaba _enamorada_ de él. Eso sólo complicaba más las cosas. Decirle que sólo era un enamoramiento pasajero no iba a arreglar los _siete años_ que Louren gustaba de él...

-Louren... yo-empezó James, buscando las palabras, pero aún atónito.

-No tienes que decirlo, James-dijo Louren, todavía roja-. Ya sé que tú no sientes lo mismo... ¡Qué tonta fui en creerlo!... La invitación a Hogsmeade, la charla... Todo iba perfecto... pero no... Ya lo he entendido... tú gustas de Lily y ella de ti... ¡No sabes la cara que pusiste cuando la mencioné!... No debí enfadarme con ella... Me matará por hacer esto, pero no lo puedo evitar...

James, que todavía estaba muy impresionado por lo que había dicho Louren que no reparó cuando ella se le acercó rápidamente y le dio un profundo beso en los labios que James no siguió porque estaba muy anonadado. Un minuto después Louren lo soltó.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo...-dijo y salió corriendo de Tres Escobas.

James se quedó allí sin mirar a Louren, sólo miraba la pared cuando un grito lo sobresaltó.

-¡JAMES!.

Era Sirius, enojado al parecer porque ellos sólo se llamaban por sus nombres cuando era un asunto serio ó cuando estaban enojados. Sirius sólo estaba con Peter.

-Quiero que me cuentes lo ocurrido... YA-demandó Sirius acercándose y sentándose al lado de James. Peter también se sentó.

James contó todo lo ocurrido desde que se había levantado tarde esa mañana, por la aventura de la noche anterior, hasta el discurso de Louren y su repentino beso.

-Y luego tú viniste y empezaste a gritar...

-Sólo estaba sorprendido-contestó Sirius con pantonimia-. Además eso explica muchas cosas, bueno, en realidad, sólo para mí y Wormtail porque Remus se fue corriendo detrás de Louren y Evans en cuanto te vio salió corriendo hacia Hogwarts...

Ahora fue el turno de Sirius de contar la historia: cómo habían llegado tarde al encuentro con Lily; la pelea con los Slytherin y el hecho de verlos besándose.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-preguntó Peter, una vez que Sirius terminó.

Los otros dos asistieron silenciosamente y se fueron de Tres Escobas dejando unos galeons por las bebidas de James.

Al llegar a Hogwarts ya era casi de noche y estaba fresco, pasaron por las puertas de roble y fueron a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿La contraseña?-pidió la Dama Gorda.

-_Solaris retacto_-dijeron a unísono sin ganas James y Sirius.

Los tres entraron y se alegraron de que no hubiera nadie dentro, pues sólo querían llegar a su dormitorio. Esperaron y esperaron a Remus porque querían enterarse que era lo que había pasado. Cerca de las diez de la noche la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Moony con una expresión soñadora. Remus no dio noticia de que sus amigos estaban ahí, se sacó los zapatos y entró al baño. Los demás escucharon el sonido de la ducha y lo oyeron canturrear _"Hungry like The Wolf"_ de un grupo _muggle_ llamado _Duran-Duran _(canción que odiaba). Los chicos contuvieron la risa porque Remus no era de hacer locuras, eso estaba reservado para Sirius y James. Salió del baño completamente mojado, pero con una sonrisa en su labios.

-Pasó-dijo tirándose en su cama, mojado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó, Remy?-preguntó Sirius, preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo-. Me asustas.

-Pasó lo mejor de toda mi vida... lo que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo...

-¿QUÉ?-dijeron los merodeadores, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Besé a Louren...-dijo finalmente Remus con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos se abalanzaron para saludarlo y felicitarlo, pero él dijo:

-Ya sé todo, James... así que NO arregles las cosas con Lily de eso se encargará Lau...

Con cara de embobado fue de nuevo al baño, pero esta vez para bañarse bien.

_------------------------_

_A/N: Hola a todos! Como están? Aquí esta la segunda parte de la visita a Hogsmeade... Disculpen que sea corto, pero es la segunda parte y era obvio que iba ser más corta... Supongo que muchos querrán saber que pasó con Louren y Remus, pero ya se los diré en próximo CAPITULO (QUE MALA SOY!). _

_Hay algo que me gustaría poner ahora, leyendo el fic (siempre lo hago para no equivocarme) el otro día me di cuenta que jamás les dije como eran los personajes en el aspecto físico!. Medio atrasado, pero aquí va (por orden alfabético):_

_Alice Bones: Es una chica bajita, de pelo color negro y rostro redondo y feliz._

_Louren Araghon: Es de cabello oscuro, ojos cafés, bajita, muy inteligente._

_Sirius Black: Muy atractivo, divertido, mujeriego, tiene cabello negro que le tapaba los ojos grises con elegante naturalidad. (río de baba)._

_Lily Evans: Cabello rojo oscuro, nariz respingada, estura normal, ojos verdes brillantes y muy inteligente._

_Remus Lupin: Ojos dorados, pelo castaño claro, alto, dulce, lindo... (otro río de baba)._

_Lucy McKinnon: Rubia, pero con unas mechitas de color negro, ojos celestes, a veces se parece mucho a Sirius Black._

_Peter Pettigrew: estatura menuda, pelo castaño claro, nariz puntiaguda. (muerte! Venganza!)._

_James Potter: Muy sexy, pelo muy desordenado, porque el quiere, ojos castaños, anteojos de lente redonda, la nariz recta._

_Estas fueron las descripciones. Este capitulo fue dedicado para mi amiga Angela, que el otro día me aguantó cuando le conté sobre este fic..._

_Besos, Anna Diggory._


	9. Chapter 9

**9º- LA DISCULPA Y "TU CANCIÓN". **

Con cara de embobado fue de nuevo al baño, pero esta vez para bañarse bien.

Los merodeadores esperaban que vuelva de bañarse, para que Remus les cuente lo ocurrido personalmente. Podían escuchar como entonaba una canción, llamada _"Your Song"_ de un tipo _muggle_ llamado Elton John.

_My gift is my song and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It maybe quite simple but now it's done._

_(Mi regalo es mi canción y esta es para ti,_

_Y tu puedes decirles a todos que esta es tu canción,_

_Y puede ser un poco simple, pero ya está hecha)_

-Me parece que Louren fue un golpe demasiado fuerte para él-comentó Sirius, divertido. Los demás rieron, pero al parecer Remus no los había escuchado, pues siguió cantando.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
__How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

_(Espero que no te importe, Espero que no te importe,_

_Que haya escrito:_

_Cuán maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo)_

-Yo creo que en cualquier momento le propone matrimonio-bromeó Peter. Eso les paró la risa.

-¿Quieres decir que no seremos más los cuatro? Remus no querrá reunirse con nosotros si se casa... y se hará un pollerudo y todo eso...-dijo alarmado y asustado Sirius.

-No le hagas caso a Colagusano...-respondió James.

_I sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses,  
They've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been come while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that, keep it better on._

_(Me senté en el techo y pateé el musgo,_

_Es que algunos versos,_

_Me tienen un poco contrariado,_

_Pero el sol vino cuando escribí esta canción,_

_Es por gente como tú la que mejora todo.)_

-¡Y sigue cantando!-exclamó Sirius, divertido.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green  
Or they're blue..._

_Well, the thing is what I really mean  
You have the sweetest eyes I've never seen._

_(Así que perdóname por olvidarme en estas cosas que hago,_

_Mira me olvidado si son verdes ó son azules, _

_Pero la cosa es, lo que realmente quiero decir, _

_Tienes los ojos más tiernos que nunca he visto)._

-¿Los ojos de Louren no son cafés?-preguntó Sirius, pero nadie respondió, sólo lo hizo la canción de Remus.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It maybe quite simple but now it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words._

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
_

_(Y tu puedes decirles a todos que esta es tu canción,_

_Y puede ser un poco simple, pero ya está hecha,_

_Espero que no te importe, Espero que no te importe,_

_Que haya escrito:_

_Cuán maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo)._

-No canta mal-dijo James-. Canta bastante bien...

-Es verdad canta muy bien-afirmó Sirius, escuchando a su amigo cantar.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words...  
__How wonderful life is now you're in the world!!!_

_(Espero que no te importe, Espero que no te importe,_

_Que haya escrito:_

_Cuán maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo)._

Con la última frase, Remus salió del baño ya vestido entre los victores de sus amigos. Se sentó en la cama y se tiró. Enseguida, los merodeadores fueron hacia la cama y se sentaron en el piso como unos niños que quieren un cuento antes de irse a dormir.

-Ahora no te salvas...-le advirtió Sirius, mirándolo.

-Bueno-aceptó Remus, sentándose como indio en la cama-. Cuando vi a Prongs besando a la mujer de vida-le dirigió una mirada a James y este se sintió culpable-, pensé que mi mundo iba a romperse en pedazos porque mataría a uno de mis mejores amigos; pero entonces me di cuenta que ella lo besaba porque James estaba muy impresionado y él no seguía el beso-le dirigió otra mirada, pero James no sintió la culpabilidad, sino que sintió satisfacción por saber que por lo menos una cosa le había salido bien-. Ella lo soltó y salió corriendo de Tres Escobas, bueno, yo la seguí y... bien... eh... la consolé.

Los merodeadores lo miraron boquiabiertos, sorprendidos y sin saber que decir. Entre el canto y lo que les estaba contando, no sabían cuál cosa los tomaba más por sorpresa.

-Me contó todo-siguió Remus haciendo caso omiso a las caras de sus amigos-. Ella estaba triste y me dijo que ella era un tonta por no darse cuenta antes de que James jamás la vería como otra cosa que una amiga y que se estaba interponiendo entre él y Lily-James lo miró asombrado. ¿Sólo él NO sabía que Evans gustaba de él?-que ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo sufrir a alguien que si la quería...

-Hablas de ti, ¿no?-preguntó Wormtail medio perdido y con cara de tonto.

-¡Obvio que habla de él!-contestó Sirius, impaciente-. Sigue, Remy, por favor-agregó con voz infantil.

-Entonces me dijo que le parecía que yo siempre estuve cuando ella estaba triste, además de las chicas... y la besé...

Los chicos victorearon nuevamente, felices por su amigo porque él por fin había dado en clavo con Louren.

-¿Y luego qué pasó?-preguntó ansioso Peter.

-Estuvimos besándonos por más de media hora-contestó Remus, feliz, pero poniéndose muy rojo-. Luego, volvimos al castillo abrazados, yo le di mi campera porque hacía frío, y ahí me dijo que le diga a James que no trate de arreglar las cosas con Lily, yo ya le había dicho que Lily había visto todo, porque lo haría ella. La acompañé hasta el pie de la escalera y ELLA ME DIO UN BESO A Mí-dijo con mucho énfasis en esas palabras.

-Por fin me he dado cuenta-dijo Sirius, haciéndose el que lloraba de la emoción- que eres realmente un merodeador...-luego, agregó, como si él fuera una madre que ve crecer a su hijito y llorando-¡Ay, mi querido Remy ha crecido! ¡Y yo me estoy volviendo viejo!-abrazó a Remus, llorando muy enserio.

Tardaron un rato en convencer a Sirius que no era viejo, pero cuando lo hicieron comenzaron a felicitar a Remus. Después de decirle un cuarenta veces que lo felicitaba y que le pediera a Louren que sea su novia, James, mucho más feliz de cuando había entrado, salió de la habitación de los chicos para ir a dormir a la suya. Al llegar a el retrato de William, este dormía con ronquidos (peores que los de Peter y Sirius juntos)

-¡WILLIAM!-llamó James, después de haberlo intentado unas diez veces, pero sin tener respuesta.

-¡Ah! Hola, James...-dijo medio somnoliento y bostezando-. Tú ya sabes lo que debes hacer... no me hagas repetirlo...

-¡Travesura realizada!-le dijo James, feliz.

Al entrar vio que Lily no estaba. ¿Dónde estaría?. Se acostó a dormir muy tranquilo y feliz. Pronto sería la pareja de Lily Evans. Con esa idea se durmió muy contento.

-------------------------------

Lily sollozaba en la torre de astronomía. Era su sitio preferido para pensar en cosas... ó para llorar... como en ese momento. Escuchó unos pasos, pero no se volvió a mirar... No le importaba si Filch la atrapaba...

-Me parece-dijo una voz conocida, divertida-que te conocemos mucho...

-¿Lucy?-preguntó Lily, extrañada y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Se dio vuelta y ahí estaban Lucy, Louren y Alice. Todas tenían caras de arrepentimiento.

-Sabíamos que te encontrarías aquí-dijo Alice-. Siempre eliges la Torre para desahogarte...

-Queríamos pedirte perdón-expuso Louren, sin dar más rodeos-. Fui una tonta al pensar que tú no eras mi amiga por enamorarte de James... Ustedes están hechos uno para el otro... como Remus y yo... pero eso es otra historia-agregó pícaramente.

-¿Nos perdonas, Lils?-dijo Lucy en tono suplicante y con cara de niña buena.

Lily no sabía que decir; ellas le pedían perdón por todo... Sin decir nada se acercó a las chicas y las abrazó, comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿nos perdonas?-inquirió Lucy, un tanto impaciente.

-¿A ti que te parece?-le respondió Lily y las abrazó con más firmeza y fuerza. Realmente las había extrañado. Mucho.

Después de estar un rato así, se soltaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, muy felices de que toda esa pelea haya terminado bien.

-¿Qué pasó con Remus, Lau?-preguntó Lily, recordando lo que había dicho en la torre de Astronomía.

-Ah, eso-respondió ella con una sonrisa muy feliz y sonrojándose como un tomate-. Nos besamos. Fue el momento más mágico de toda mi vida... Yo siempre pensé que sería cuando besase a James...-le dirigió una mirada rápida y furtiva a Lily, luego siguió hablando- pero no sentí un cosquilleo en estómago con él... con Remus, sí...

Luego empezó a contarles exactamente lo mismo que Remus le había contado a los merodeadores. Lily estaba muy feliz por sus amigos, ya que Remus también era su amigo; al llegar al retrato de William, ella se despidió de las chicas y trató de despertar a William.

-William, despierta-llamó dulcemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-dijo el retrato, dormido-. ¡Ah, Lily!

-¡Travesura realizada!-pronunció Lily.

-Pasa... sin hacer ruido porque Potter duerme-le informó William, dejándola pasar.

Sin hacer ruido, Lily entró dónde dormía James y lo vio. Se veía muy tranquilo en su camita... ¡Hasta sonreía en sueños! Y lo hacía con esa sonrisa que a Lily fascinaba...

Lily no se resistió y le tocó suavemente la cara antes de irse a dormir ella también. Había sido un día muy cansador, pero por lo menos no había sido tan malo...

-------------------------------

_A/N: Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo 9... ha sido un poco corto, pero no se podía poner más. _

_Bueno, un beso y nos vemos pronto..._

_ Anna Diggory_


	10. Chapter 10

**10º- UNO DE LOS PEORES DÍAS.**

Las consecutivas semanas pasaron sin muchos puntos importantes que marcar. Luego de la visita a Hogsmeade, James y Lily se evitaban uno al otro porque los tenían miedo de ser rechazado; su orgullo era demasiado grande. El día siguiente de la visita al pueblo, Remus le pidió a Louren que fuera su novia. Sirius y Lucy aún se llevaban para el culo; Peter seguía tonto y Louren seguía con su novio. Como les dije, sin cosas muy importantes. Ni siquiera la noche de luna llena fue interesante.

Pero, ¡Un momento! Me acabo de acordar, Quidditch. Ó en otras palabras el mejor juego del mundo.

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch empezaron desde después de la visita a Hogsmeade. Como James era el capitán, desde hacía dos años, el debía hacer el seleccionado para la casa de Gryffindor. Ese año era el más difícil porque le faltaban tres jugadores: un golpeador, un cazador y un guardián. El resto del equipo eran: Lucy (que jugaba como cazadora desde quinto), Gabriela Bath (una chica de quinto curso con largas trenzas negras y ojos castaños, que era cazadora), Amy Ang (una chica con raíces orientales, que jugaba como golpeadora y estaba en cuarto) y estaba él como buscador. El jueves sería el día en que elegiría a los demás jugadores que le faltaban.

El jueves, James despertó muy temprano para su gusto; estaba durmiendo en la habitación que había tenido durante seis años porque no quería encontrarse con Evans. El problema era que casi ya se había olvidado como era dormir con sus amigos. Sentía una terrible ventisca en el cuello; Padfoot había dejado la ventana abierta. La cerró de muy mal humor y maldiciendo a Sirius volvió a acostarse, pero no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

"Maldito Lassie" pensó mientras se levantaba para tomar un ducha. Entró al baño y hacía un frío terrible: Peter dejó la ventana abierta en su afán de conseguir que sus amigos no supieran que había comido frijoles, pues le caían muy mal y se pueden imaginar el olor que había en el baño hacía unas horas; cerró la ventana murmurando "maldito Jerry".

Por suerte ya no había olor, se desvistió y entró en la ducha y abrió del grifo. Salió agua completamente fría, culpa de Remus, en su intento de entrar en calor cuando había estado todo el día afuera con su novia con el frío que había hecho, se había acabado toda el agua caliente. "Maldito... maldito..." murmuró malhumorado sin agregar nada más porque no tenía ningún sarcasmo para su amigo. Cerró el grifo, se vistió con la túnica del colegio y bajó a la sala Común de muy mal humor.

Allí no había nadie y James pensó que era lo mejor por su ánimo; si hubiese habido alguien allí no respondía de si mismo. Pasó por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y descendió las escaleras hasta el Gran Salón, pisando fuerte por su humor de perros. En el Gran Salón no había casi nadie: sólo se encontraban unos chicos de primero de Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor cada uno sentado en su respectiva casa. Y también estaban algunos chicos de segundo y quinto año. Ah, y también Evans.

James se sentó un poco lejos de Lily, pero no lo suficiente. Alguien se acercó hasta él y le dijo con voz infantil:

-¿Tú eres James Potter?

Era la hermanita de Lucy, Emma.

-Sí, Emma-contestó James.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-preguntó con su voz infantil.

-Sí, claro.

James comenzó a comer mientras notaba que era fijamente observado. Emma lo miraba como si no hubiera otra cosa que mirar.

-Tienes lindos ojos-dijo la niña, mirándolo comer-. Eres lindo...-al percatarse de lo que había dicho la niña se tapó la boca con las manos y se sonrojó.

James levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Emma, ¿por qué no vas con tus amiguitos?

-Porque son aburridos-contestó Emma, haciendo un gesto de desprecio, pero sin despegar los ojos de los de James-. Con la única que me llevo bien es con Diana y está durmiendo.

-¿Por qué no vas a despertarla?

-¡Buena idea!-le dijo la niña contenta y lo besó en la mejilla, enrojeció y se fue corriendo contenta.

Aún con sorpresa de la actitud de Emma, James miró a su alrededor y todos se mofaban de él. Incluso Lily.

Enojado, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a los terrenos para la clase de Herbología. Aún era muy temprano para que alguien ya llegase así que fue muy lentamente. Al llegar encontró algo que con que podía quitarse el mal humor. Mejor dicho alguien.

-¡Black!-saludó James con alegría forzada-¿qué tal las primeras semanas de clases?

Bellatrix no reparó el saludo, pero le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio.

-¿Eres sorda, Bella?-preguntó James con sorna.

-Déjame en paz, Potter-escupió Bellatrix. James sacó su varita para defenderse por las dudas, pero ésta fue más rápido_-¡Enverte Statum!_

James fue disparado hacia el otro lado de los invernaderos. Su varita fue tirado para el otro lado, dejándolo totalmente desarmado.

-Ya me has cansado, Potter-dijo Bellatrix maliciosamente acercándose a James y apuntándolo con la varita. No le dio tiempo a replicar_-¡Silencius! ¡crucio!_

Sintió como si unos cuchillos candentes le calaran cada centímetro de su piel y la cabeza le fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Quiso gritar, pero su voz no salía... todo lo que deseaba mientras se retorcía en la hierba era que terminase...

El dolor terminó, pero el cuerpo de James estaba magullado por lo reciente.

-Ya pagarán tus amigos y tú,... pero aún no es el momento...-expuso Bellatrix, guardó su varita y se alejó al castillo dejando a James solo en la hierba.

Estaba dolido por todo el dolor, valga la redundancia, y pronto sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y, al no poder quejarse ni pedir ayuda ni levantarse, James cayó desmayado en el mullido pasto.

---------------------------------------

-Entonces, ¿estaba tirado en el pasto con un silencius y muy magullado?

-Sí.

-Mmm, me pregunto porqué...

-Yo la vi a tu prima, Black, que corría al castillo y parecía que le hubiesen dado un millón de galeons...

-¡Seguro que le hizo algo! ¡La mataré!

-¡Sirius! Tus planes de venganza afuera de la habitación... James necesita descansar...

-¡Si ya lo creo...! ¡no sé ustedes, pero yo lo escuché maldecirnos hoy a la mañana...!

-No ha sido el mejor día de su vida...

-Y es una lástima que aún no termine...

-¡Qué aguafiestas! ¡Pete, mejor cállate y deja de poner polvo flu a la chimenea...!

-Ya, Sirs, deja de gritar...

James sentía que estaba en algo mullido y suave, que no era el césped de los terrenos, y oía las voces acostado. Las reconocía; abrió los ojos y se encontró con todos: Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lucy, Louren, Alice y, para su sorpresa, Evans. Todos estaban alrededor de la cama de James en la sala que compartía con Lily.

-¡Jimmy! ¡Por fin te despiertas!-exclamó Sirius, cuando se percató que James había abierto los ojos-¡Te has pasado toda la tarde durmiendo!

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó James, tratándose de sentar en la cama, pero no pudo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-¿Duele, James?-inquirió Lucy, preocupada por su amigo y sentándose en la cama.

-¡Claro que le duele!-gritó Sirius con obviedad, sentándose también en la cama, pero del otro lado.

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar, Sirius, si no te molesta?-pidió Remus, exasperado, pero sin peder la costura. Se sentó en los pies de la cama con Louren-. Creo que James necesita descansar y si gritas no lo hará...

-¡Esto tu culpa, Moony!-expresó Sirius, enfadado- ¡Es el hechizo que me pusiste en Encantamientos!

-Entonces...-empezó Remus.

-¡CALLATE!- gritaron Lily, Lucy, Alice, Louren, Peter, Remus y James, juntos y a unísono.

Sirius puso cara de ofendido, como si fuera un nene de cinco años a quien no le concedieron su capricho. Alice y Peter se sentaron en el piso y Lily prefirió la silla que había cerca de la cabecera de la cama de James. Por alguna razón parecía más preocupada y asustada que los demás.

-Toma esto, James-dijo Remus, dándole una botellita con un liquido de color verde, que contenía una poción-. Es una poción revitalizante, te sentirás mucho mejor...

James tomó la poción; apenas la tomó sintió como en su cuerpo el dolor iba disminuyendo. Sin embargo, aún le dolía el cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó una vez que la terminó y la puso en la mesita de luz.

-Eso era exactamente lo mismo que queríamos saber nosotros-dijo Louren, preocupada, en los brazos de su novio.

-Esto empieza así: yo salí del Gran Salón y encontré a Bellatrix-empezó. Luego les contó lo que le hizo Bellatrix y que lo último que recordaba era se fue al castillo. Al terminar de contar, las chicas estaban asustadas y enojadas, y los chicos preocupados y enojados.

-¡La mataré!-exclamó Sirius, aún el hechizo perduraba- ¡No puede usar los Maleficios Imperdonables!

-Fue Lily la que te encontró machacado en el pasto-le aclaró Lucy, haciendo caso omiso a Sirius.

Lily se puso muy colorada por el hecho de ser ella quien lo había traído desde los terrenos.

-Gracias-repuso James, acalorado-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó bostezando y sentándose en la cama. Ya no le dolía el cuerpo, pero la poción le había dado sueño.

-Las siete menos diez-dijo Peter, mirando su reloj pulsera.

James se puso pálido con sólo escucharlo. A las siete empezaba la selección para el equipo de Gryffindor.

-Debo irme-anunció levantándose de la cama de un salto.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Louren, asustada-. Te podría agarrar una recaída...

-Gracias, Lau, por preocuparte,-dijo James, exasperado. ¿A quién le importaba si se desmayaba? ¡Era Quidditch!- pero hay cosas más importantes que una recaída. Y eso se llama Quidditch.

-James-empezó Lucy lacónicamente, tratando de convencerlo-, yo también soy del equipo y no quiero quedarme sin capitán...

-No lo harás, Lu-dijo James agarrando su Nimbus 1500 y su túnica roja para quidditch-. Porque me vas acompañar...

Luego de que James convenciera a todo el mundo en sólo dos minutos y que Lucy fuera a buscar su Barredora 3, la arrastró hacia los terrenos en pleno ocultamiento del sol.

Allí estaban ya Gabriela Bath y Amy Ang hablando animadamente. Al ver llegar a Lucy con James, saludaron a la primera y a James le dirigieron una sonrisa muy tonta y luego lo saludaron con la mano.

Poco a poco fueron llegando las aspirantes y James dio la orden de que hagan una fila para los puestos de golpeador, cazador y guardián; diez personas se presentaban para cada lugar. Primero comenzó con los cazadores: Gabriela y Lucy se elevaron con la quaffle en la manos, mientras James y Amy observaban desde abajo. Los primeros cinco fueron francamente un desastre: Gabriela y Lucy pidieron un descanso de lo cansadas que estaban que fueran golpeadas con la quaffle cuando intentaban pasársela.

-Te juro, James-expresó Lucy sentándose al lado de él y tomando un poco de agua-que estoy harta de que niños los de segundo me peguen en la cabeza, para eso ya tengo a Emma...-se cortó en seco al ver quien era la que seguía-¡Oh, no, Emma!

Emma estaba parada delante de ella con una sonrisa en su cara junto a su amiga Diana.

-Son chicas para ser este deporte-declaró James.

-¿Y?-preguntó Emma, sin perder la sonrisa-. Ellas también lo son y juegan en el equipo-señalando a Lucy, Amy y Gabriela.

-A lo que me refiero,-dijo James, desesperado, pues le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Nunca debió levantarse de la cama- es que son chicas de edad.

Emma y su amiga pusieron puchero, tratando de convencer a James, pero Lucy saltó de su asiento indignada.

-¡NO JUGARAS, EMMA MARIE MCKINNON!-le vociferó a las de primero-¡Y TU TAMPOCO, DIANA! ¡Y SI NO SE VAN AHORA MISMO LE MANDARE UNA CARTA A SUS PADRES!-volvió a agarrar la escoba y dando una furiosa patada se elevó en los aires.

Emma y Diana rompieron a llorar y se marcharon al castillo, mientras Emma le gritaba a su hermana:

-¡Eso lo haces porque te quieres quedar con James! ¡Pero él es MIO!

Amy, Gabriela, Lucy y los aspirantes lloraron de la risa sobre eso, mientras que James, rojo, llamaba a otro para dar la prueba.

Los siguientes dos participantes fueron tan malos como los primeros y James pensó que nada lo salvaría cuando vio al último aspirante: Sirius Black. Ahora si estaba en el horno; Lucy jamás le perdonaría que estuviera en el equipo.

Pero lo cierto fue que Sirius jugaba muy bien e interactuaba bien con las chicas, incluso con Lucy. Luego que la prueba terminó, James llamó a Lucy, Amy y Gabriela para elegir el postulante.

-Yo voto por Sirius-dijo Gabriela, al llegar.

-Yo también-apoyó Amy-. Además con esa sonrisa ganó un montón de puntos...

-Tienes razón...-dijo Gabriela con voz soñadora- y su pelo tan elegante...

-Y sus ojos-expresó Amy con la misma voz.

-Es tan seductor-dijeron a unísono.

-Pues yo voto porque no lo tomemos para el equipo-declaró Lucy, asqueada de tanto elogio a Sirius-. ¿Tu que dices, James?-agregó sin escuchar lo que le decían las chicas, cosas como "estas loca".

-Yo voto por Sirius, Lucy-dijo James, mientras Amy y Gabriela festejaban-. Lo siento, pero sabes que fue el que mejor lo hizo-agregó para que escuche sólo Lucy.

Salieron de su improvisada reunión y James anunció:

-El nuevo cazador del equipo de Gryffindor es... ¡Sirius Black!

Sirius se puso a saltar de alegría, mientras los demás aspirantes al mismo puesto protestaban diciendo que todo estaba arreglado.

-McKinnon-dijo Sirius, una vez que se fueron los rechazados y agarrando a Lucy por los hombros. Por suerte, el efecto del hechizo de Remus ya no estaba-, estaremos juntos... nuestra primer experiencia como pareja...

-Si quieres tener relaciones sexuales con cualquiera, Black, suéltame, porque estás a punto de quedar estéril de por vida.

Sirius no protestó y soltó inmediatamente a Lucy.

Luego vinieron los golpeadores: no eran tan malos como los que se habían presentado para cazador, pero no eran excelentes. Por último, Lucy, Amy, Gabriela, Sirius y James eligieron a un chico llamado Dan Stone (alto, de pelo negro y ojos azules) que era bastante bueno y se llevaba muy bien con Amy.

Y así vinieron los guardianes: uno peor que el otro. Sirius, Lucy y Gabriela les podían meter goles hasta con los ojos cerrados si querían, mientras el cielo oscurecía lentamente y James se quería matar.

Al final de la fila residía su última esperanza y no le veían la cara debido a unos anteojos de sol que le tapaban los ojos, una gorra deportiva que le cubría la cabeza y un pañuelo que le tapaba la cabeza. Aún así supieron que era una mujer.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó James.

-Rosa Wood-dijo la chica, subiéndose a la escoba. Ni James, ni los demás conocían a esa chica ni la habían escuchado nombrar. Era muy raro.

La verdad es que la extraña chica jugaba muy bien, ¿muy bien, dije? Quiero decir, excelente. Ninguno de los cazadores le podía meter ningún gol. A los diez minutos de verla jugar, James llamó, fascinado, al resto del equipo para su selección, pero estaba muy clara.

-¡Rosa Wood, James!-gritaron Gabriela, Lucy, Sirius, Amy y Dan a unísono.

-Ya sabía que dirían eso-contestó él, riendo y anunció en voz alta:-. La nueva guardiana del equipo es... ¡Rosa Wood!

Cuando sólo quedó el equipo en la cancha a Rosa Wood le dio un ataque de risa y se sacó el sombrero, los anteojos y el pañuelo, dejando ver una larga cabellera roja oscura y unos brillantes ojos verdes.

Era Lily.

-¿Lily?-preguntó Lucy totalmente extrañada. Ella afirmó con la cabeza y Lucy exclamó:-¡Juegas súper!

--------------------------------------

_A/N: Holas! Decirles que siento la tardanza, no vale, no? __Besos, Anna Diggory_


	11. Chapter 11

**11º- UNO DE LOS PEORES DÍAS... TAL VEZ... Y AúN NO TERMINA.**

James estaba anonadado; no podía creer que la Lily que todos conocían hubiese jugado de aquella forma al Quidditch.

-Bueno-carraspeó Lily interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo que cernía sobre ellos, después de que Lucy había hablado-, ¿nadie ve a decir nada?

-Eres una maldita mentirosa, Lillian Rose Evans-dijo Lucy, aún sorprendida, pero en tono de burla.

-Juegas muy bien, Lily-expuso Sirius-, y eres una gran y perversa mentirosa... Te felicito...

-¡No te robes mi argumento, Black!-le advirtió Lucy.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esto?-preguntó Amy Ang, interesada y boquiabierta.

-¿Por qué nunca te uniste al equipo antes?-inquirió Gabriela Bath, sorprendida por la manera de jugar de Lily.

-¿Por qué te disfrazaste de otra?-indagó Dan Stone, sólo confundido.

-¿Por qué no me contaste?-replicó Lucy en tono de ofensa fingida.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-objetó Sirius, como nene chiquito.

-Tuve mis razones-contestó Lily-, además ya conocen a Louren, Alice y Remus y yo no iba a quedar allí... Alice empezó a hablar de Frank y se fue a mandarle una carta... En cuanto a Lau y Remus... ya saben lo cariñosos que pueden llegar a ser y decidí venir a probarme, pero tenía que disfrazarme.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Gabriela, aún atónita.

-Si venía y me probaba con mi nombre, Potter jamás me aceptaría en el equipo diciendo alguna excusa tonta...

-Y tienes razón-dijo James, hablando por primera vez y con determinación-, no te dejo entrar al equipo...

James tenía mucho miedo de que a Lily le pasara algo en algún partido, pero no lo iba admitir.

-Corrección, Potter, ya me dejaste entrar-le aclaró Lily suspicazmente.

-En eso te equivocas, Evans-le discutió James, alegre de tener un punto a favor-yo acepté a Rosa Wood y no a ti...

-Podría ser ella en los partidos-declaró Lily, empezando a enojarse.

Los demás se veían venir una nueva discusión Potter-Evans en las cuales siempre los otros estaban de más.

-Creo-indicó Sirius a los terceros-que será mejor que nos vayamos a comer... y además-agregó mirando el cielo-creo que lloverá...

-Es lo más sensato e inteligente que te he oído decir en toda mi vida, Black-dijo Lucy, yéndose con Amy y Gabriela hacia el colegio.

-Me siento halagado-le explicó Sirius a Dan (quien rió del comentario) en oído, mientras ellos también desaparecían en la oscuridad de los terrenos yendo hacia el Gran Salón.

Sin embargo, James y Lily no habían escuchado nada de lo que Sirius había dicho; seguían discutiendo acaloradamente.

-¡Pues, preséntate como Rosa Wood!-le gruñía James, con cólera- ¡Como si la gente de este colegio fuese tonta!

-De hecho sólo hay una persona tonta en este colegio: TU-gritó Lily, enojada y testaruda.

-¡¿TU PIENSAS QUE SOY TONTO?!-preguntó James muy enojado, no había sido su mejor día y ahora encima tenía más problemas.

-SI Y NO SOLO ESO PIENSO QUE ERES UN ARROGANTE, IMPULSIVO, ME DAS ASCO Y... Y...-Lily no encontraba palabras. Estaba muy enojada- ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!-acabó gritando. Giró sobre sus talones para ponerse en marcha. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados y derraba lágrimas, conforme a que había empezado a llover y la lluvia se mezclaba con las saladas lagrimas de Lily.

James no sabía que hacer. Sólo ese momento le recordaba años atrás cuando Lily había dicho que lo odiaba, y lo había hecho públicamente... Antes de que Lily se girara sobre sus talones vio que lloraba. La lluvia había empezado a caer y James supo que hacer... ó más ó menos...

-¡¡¡EVANS!!!-llamó, pero la chica seguía caminando hacia Hogwarts y la lluvia seguía cayendo-¡¡¡LILY!!!

Lily se dio vuelta y lo apuntó con su varita. Su cara, por lo general sin lagrimas, parecía una catarata.

-No tienes derecho a llamarme Lily, Potter.

-Pero, escucha... yo...-balbució James, llegando a donde ella estaba, jadeando por la corrida.

-Adiós, Potter-dijo Lily amenazadoramente y llorando.

-Pero... yo...-sin embargo, ni James siguió hablando ni Lily lo interrumpió. Él acortó los tres centímetros entre ellos y le dio un profundo y dulce beso en los labios.

Primero Lily no contestó al beso de una porque la había tomado de total sorpresa, pero luego pudo sentir el calor que desprendía James y empezó a corresponder al beso. Cada uno podía sentir el corazón del otro latir a unísono. Pronto Lily puso sus manos en mojado cabello de James y él en su cintura. Estuvieron besándose alrededor de cinco minutos, ni siquiera respiraban y el beso cada vez era más apasionado; aún así la lluvia no dejaba de caer...

La escena era muy hermosa y se interrumpió cuando un relámpago cayó sobre ellos, haciéndolos caer en la mojada hierba y quedaron inconscientes.

-------------------------------------

Lily se movió. Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en unas de las camas de la enfermería. ¿Cómo habría llegado aquí?. Curiosamente no recordaba nada. Sólo que se había presentado en la elección para guardián y que había quedado en el equipo. Luego empezó a discutir con Ja... con Potter y después... Bueno, nada. No lo recordaba.

Instintivamente se tocó los labios. Algo venía a su cerebro, pero se iba enseguida como si no lo pudiera almacenar. ¿Por qué diablos no podía recordar nada?. Movió su cabeza (le produjo un poco de dolor de cabeza) y vio que en la cama de al lado se encontraba Potter, durmiendo; la túnica de Potter estaba toda quemada. Lily se miró su propia túnica dándose cuenta que estaba quemada también, aunque no tanto como la del chico. Algo le decía que Potter tenía que ver con lo que no recordaba...

Madame Pomfrey entró furtivamente a la enfermería y le dijo:

-Señorita Evans, ¿qué pasó?

-Aunque le parezca raro-contestó Lily, aún acostada y pensando, sin recordar nada-, no lo recuerdo.

-¿Nada?-insistió Madame Pomfrey.

-Nada-afirmó Lily con tristeza-. Es decir, no recuerdo porque estamos aquí.

-Oh, sus amigos-le explicó la enfermera jovialmente-, los señores Black, Lupin, Pettigrew y las señoritas McKinnon, Bones, Araghon, los encontraron en los terrenos del colegio porque estaban preocupados que, con semejante tormenta, no volvieran al castillo... así que fueron a buscarlos, los encontraron desmayados y los trajeron aquí-terminó.

-Ah-exclamó Lily.

-Quédese esta noche, señorita Evans-le indicó Madame Pomfrey, dándole un pijama blanco-. Y mañana podrá irse al mediodía.

-Está bien, gracias-dijo Lily.

Al minuto de que Lily se había cambiado y acostado nuevamente, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dejando a entrar a Lucy, Louren, Alice, Remus, Sirius y Peter. Parecían muy preocupados.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Lucy, sentándose en la cama de Lily.

-Bien-contestó Lily, mientras los merodeadores se acercaban a la cama de su amigo para examinarlo de cerca.

-¿Qué pasó, Lily?-inquirió Remus, inspeccionando la túnica de James de proximidad.

-No sé-respondió simplemente, suspirando-. Luego de que ustedes se fueron, seguimos discutiendo y no sé qué pasó...

-Madame Pomfrey dijo que estaría bien dentro de un par de horas-explicó Alice, preocupada por James.

-¿Qué pasaría si realmente le hubiese pasado algo?-preguntó Peter, pesimista, como siempre-. La verdad no ha sido el mejor día de James...-agregó con mucho pesar.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de...?-le soltó Sirius, pero se paró en seco al ver que James abría los ojos-Hola, Jimmy-saludó, alegre.

James miró a todas partes confundido.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó.

-En la enfermería-contestó Sirius como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo; pues habían estado en la enfermería más de una vez.

-Disculpa, pero, ¿quién eres tú?-preguntó James perdido.

-Oh, vamos, Prongs, no me hagas bromas-dijo Sirius-. Eso déjamelo a mí... ó a McKinnon...

-Cállate-susurró Lucy mordazmente, sólo para que escuchase Padfoot.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-inquirió Potter, desorientado.

-James, en serio, no estamos para bromas-lo reprendió Remus, mirándolo suspicazmente.

-Yo tampoco-declaró James-¿Quién soy?

Todos en la sala lo miraron boquiabierto y preocupados, excepto Sirius que pensaba que era broma. Louren se acercó a la cama, decidida.

-¿En serio no sabes quién eres?

-Pues no-indicó James francamente. Inmediatamente miró a Louren de arriba abajo y agregó en tono conquistador:-. Espero ser más que un amigo-luego le dirigió su sonrisa de marca registrada y le guiñó el ojo.

Louren, extrañada, se alejó de la cama rápidamente.

-Oye, cuidado con lo que dices-le advirtió Lucy. Esto debía hacerlo Remus, pero el chico parecía que estaba muy asombrado y a la vez ataba cabos.

-¿Por qué, una chica tan bonita-preguntó Prongs usando el mismo tono que con Louren. Lucy se sonrojó y Sirius parecía apunto de asesinar a su mejor amigo-, me dice algo así?

-Porque ella tiene pareja-indicó Lucy, dejando su rojiza cara de lado-. Y es él-señaló a Remus.

-¿Por qué le das explicaciones a él?-indagó Sirius sin poder creerlo-. Él se está haciendo el tonto, es más que obvio.

-Yo no me hago el tonto-expresó James, un poco enfadado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué-empezó Sirius, con mal humor y gritando-coqueteas con McKinnon y Louren? ¿Por qué haces preguntas bobas? ¿Por qué dices que no nos conoces?

-Porque no los conozco-contestó sinceramente James.

-Yo le creo, Padfoot-declaró Remus.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sirius.

-Porque-respondió Remus, sin escuchar la queja de Lucy "¿No sabes decir otra cosa que por qué, Black?"-James ha perdido la memoria.

-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?-inquirió Peter, que, como Sirius, aún no había caído en la cuenta de eso, pero no lo hacía por otras razones.

-Porque James, por más bromista que sea, no intentaría coquetear con su amiga ó con la novia de su amigo. Y porque habla muy sinceramente y él, por lo general, no habla así...

-En ese caso-comentó Alice, que, como Lily, hasta ese momento se había quedado callada-, yo te creo, Jimmy...

-Gracias, preciosa-dijo James, en el mismo tono que había usado antes-. Me halaga tu presencia.

Alice sólo rió del comentario de James y se acercó a su cama.

-Lo siento pero ya tengo novio-le contó Alice aún riéndose por la expresión del chico. James dejó de sonreír-. Mira, tu te llamas James Alan Potter-el chico abrió los ojos como platos. Era un nombre bonito-. Y nosotros somos tus amigos.

-Oh-exclamó James-. ¿Todos?

-Sí-afirmó Alice, pacientemente y despacio-. El chico de los porqué es Sirius; el que es medio rubiecito y chiquito-señaló a Peter- es Peter; la chica que discute con Sirius, es Lucy; con la que coqueteaste primero se llama Louren y el chico que está a su lado es Remus. Y yo soy Alice.

James se quedó mirando a la chica, tratando de recodar los nombres; luego miró la enfermería y se encontró con Lily, quien no había sido presentada.

-¿Ella...?

-Ella es Lily-presentó Alice-. Perdón, no me acordé, Lils; estás muy callada-agregó mirándola.

-No hay problema...

James miraba a Lily como si nunca hubiese visto algo más hermoso en su vida. Su pelo rojo oscuro largo con rulos, ondeaba detrás. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes como esmeraldas. James se convenció así mismo que si alguna vez había visto algo tan hermoso se acordaría.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó una vez que pudo abrir la boca, luego de mirar a Lily, pero aún no despegaba su mirada de la chica.

-En Hogwarts-contestó Lily, ya que la miraba a ella.

-¿Hog... qué?-preguntó James, perdido.

-Hogwarts, la escuela más prestigiosa del mundo de Magia y Hechicería-contestó, esta vez, Louren, orgullosa.

-¿Magia y Hechicería? ¿Qué es eso?-volvió a preguntó James, muy desconcertado.

-¡¡¡Argh!!!-exclamó Sirius, sin poder soportarlo-¿Me vas a decir que no sabes que es la magia?

-Sí-declaró James sencillamente.

-¡¡¡ARRRGGGG!!! ¡¡¡YO LO MATO!!!-exclamó Sirius y se acercó a la cama de James, asustándolo-¡Tierra llamando a Prongs! ¿Me copia? ¡Jimmy vuelve, por favor!

-¿Segura que es mi amigo?-inquirió James, desconfiado, a Alice.

-Sí-asistió Alice.

Pero no pudieron hablar nada más porque en ese momento entró Madame Pomfrey con un humor de perros.

-¡Señor Black! Encima que lo dejo entrar a estas horas con sus amigos se da el lujo de gritar. Estos alumnos necesitan DESCANSAR, Black. Ahora ¡FUERA!-empujó a los chicos hacia la salida dejando a Lily, James y Madame Pomfrey solos.

---------------------------------------

_A/N: Holas! Les gustaron los segundos nombres de Lily y James? Díganme si les gusta o no para tenerlo en cuenta en otro fic. Pronto se enteraran de los segundos nombres de los demás... jeje... algunos son muy graciosos... Nunca les pregunté: ¿Cuál de las chicas es su personaje preferido? (entiéndase: Lily, Louren, Lucy y Alice). ¿Y los merodeadores? (no hace falta aclarar: son los más hermosos en TODO Hogwarts, después de MI Harry... jeje). Si les gusta otro personaje avisen! Besos, Anna Diggory_

_P.D: PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: "12º- ¿Quién eres?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**12º- ¿QUIÉN ERES?**

A la mañana siguiente de la visita muy confusa de los chicos a la enfermería, los merodeadores volvieron al hospital albergando la esperanza de que, lo pasado la noche anterior, hubiera sido sólo una mal pesadilla. Sin embargo, al abrir las puertas de la enfermaría, descubrieron a un desconcertado James, sentado en su cama, mirando a Lily (quien ya se había recuperado y estaba levantada con una nueva túnica del colegio puesta), que parecía muy enfadada y le gritaba cosas que sólo ellos dos entendían.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily?-preguntó Remus.

Antes de contestar Lily se sobresaltó porque, al parecer, en medio de los gritos, no había escuchado que ellos habían entrado a la enfermería.

-Potter, como siempre, ha colmado mi paciencia, Remus... sólo eso...-acto seguido recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Qué ha hecho?-inquirió Sirius.

-¡Ah, lo de siempre!-exclamó Lily con un dejo de exasperación y dándose vuelta-. Escuchen, chicos-añadió en voz baja y se dirigió a Peter, Remus y Sirius-, yo no me trago el cuento de que haya perdido la memoria ni nada de eso... En mi opinión es pura mentira...

Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta de la enfermería. James, aún estupefacto y sin darse cuenta quien había entrado, dijo:

-Me encanta esa chica.

-Lo siento por ti, Jimmy, pero ella...-empezó Sirius.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó James, de pronto enojado.

-Sólo veníamos a verte-contestó Remus, sorprendido por el cambio de humor repentino de su amigo.

-Pues yo no quiero que ningún tonto como ustedes venga a verme-declaró James, enojado-. No soporto la compañía de las personas que hacen que esté en este estado...

-¿La culpa?-inquirió Peter.

-Sí, la culpa, tonto-respondió James en tono frío y cortante-. Ustedes me golpearon y ahora vienen a hacerse mis amiguitos, pero no lo voy a permitir, no mientras viva.

-¡¡¡LO MATO!!!-gritó Sirius, sin poder contenerse se tiró a la cama para empezar a golpear a James. Gracias a Dios, los reflejos de Remus y Peter estaban atentos y tomaron a Sirius al vuelo. Este decía cosas ininteligibles mientras forcejaba, pero algunas palabras entendían como "Lo mataré" y "Suéltenme, para que reconozca a Sirius Orion Black".

De repente la puerta se abrió y entró Madame Pomfrey:

-¡Señor Black! ¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo otra vez?

-Nada, Poppy-contestó Sirius, obediente, mientras que Peter y Remus lo soltaban.

-Black, compórtate-aclaró Madame Pomfrey, que odiaba que Sirius la llamase por su nombre-. Ahora deja a Potter en paz y vengan los tres que debo explicarles algo...

Se dirigieron al despacho de la enfermera. El lugar estaba pintado de blanco perlado y lleno de cuadros vivientes sobre enfermeras. Había un fuerte olor poción curativa y un escritorio en medio de la sala.

-Escuchen-dijo madame Pomfrey, tomando asiento en su silla-. El señor Potter padece amnesia...

-¡Qué novedad!-expresó Sirius con sarcasmo.

-... pero al parecer-siguió Madame Pomfrey, como si no hubiera interrumpido Sirius-, se acuerda de cosas en las que ustedes lo cuelgan de los pies y lo humillan... cosas así... Así que les sugiero que dejen a Potter solo hasta que pueda recordar todo como es debido. Lo cual será en una semana aproximadamente. Luego, el señor Potter podrá hacer vida normal; eso si el señor Black no lo mata.

Sirius se ruborizó un poco, pero no dijo nada. Se despidieron de la enfermera y bajaron al Gran Salón. No hablaron hasta llegar allí. Por suerte, no había casi nadie, ya que se habían levantado muy temprano ese día.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamó Sirius, irónico, entrando al Gran Salón-. Prongs se acuerda de lo que le conviene y encima de todo, mal.

-Comprende, Padfoot-dijo Remus, cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor-. James no está en sus cabales...

-No puedo creer que se acuerde de lo que él le hace a Quejicus como si fuera victima y de nosotros como los que le hacemos eso-declaró Peter.

-¿Cómo hiciste para entender eso, Pete?-preguntó asombrado Sirius-. ¿Salió de tu cabecita?

-No me molestes, Sirius-dijo Peter de mal humor-. Varias veces ni tú ni Remus ni James ni nadie me explican las cosas y eso quiere decir que no soy tan estúpido como piensas...

Luego miró a Sirius con un gesto amenazador y se dedicó a comer los huevos cocidos.

-Es la primera vez que Peter me contesta así-le detalló Sirius a la oreja de Remus-. Creo que tiene carácter.

----------------------------------

Lily caminaba sola hasta la torre de Gryffindor, muy enfadada. ¿Quién diablos se creía James me-las-creo-todas Potter? Ya había perdido la cuenta en cuantas veces la había invitado a salir y todas con la misma respuesta... Sin embargo, esta vez, no parecía el mismo... "Seguro que lo hace para que salga con él" pensó Lily, mientras llegaba al retrato de William "Pero Lillian Rose Evans no es ninguna tonta... Que no crea que me como el cuento como todos los demás..."

-¡William!-llamó Lily al retrato, que obviamente, dormía.

-¡Ah, Lily!-exclamó el mago somnoliento-. ¿Contraseña?

-Travesura realizada.

-Entra, querida.

Ella entró directamente a su dormitorio y se dispuso a ordenar las cosas para su primera clase del viernes: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, impartida por una profesora insignificante; la de ese año era mediocre, pero, por suerte y a pesar del cambio de profesor de todos los años, siempre habían tenido muy buenos maestros.

Al llegar al segundo piso, aula once, Lily encontró el aula vacía. Se sentó en los primeros bancos, como siempre, sacó su ejemplar de _"Defensa y Práctica en Artes Oscuras"_ de Jake Brooks y se puso a leer. Estaba tan metida en como explicaba el libro cómo defenderse de los Dementores, que no escuchó llegar a alguien.

-¿Aún sigues enojada conmigo?-preguntó una voz amable, que hizo sobresaltar a Lily tanto que su libro salió volando.

Era James, que gentilmente agarró su libro y lo puso en el pupitre nuevamente.

-Casi me das un infarto, Potter-declaró Lily.

-Perdón-dijo James-. No debí hacerlo.

Lily se quedó anonadada. ¿James Potter pidiendo su perdón?.

-¿Te pasa algo?-inquirió atentamente James. Ella no sabía como reaccionar; James volvía a ser el chico dulce y amable que había sido esa mañana, pero Lily creía que James se hacía el bobo sólo para llamar la atención.

-No-contestó Lily sin mirar a aquellos ojos castaños almendrados. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?. Le gustaba, pero tampoco para ponerse como estaba.

-Por lo visto ya no me gritarás...-apuntó James- Eso es un comienzo... ¿Te he hecho algo durante el tiempo que te conozco?

-Mucho-respondió Lily, tratando de no mirarlo-. Pero eso ahora no importa...

-Me alegro-dijo James-. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que hice... ¿Me perdonas, Lily?

-Sí-reveló ella sin pensar-. Pero no lo vuelvas hacer...

-No se me olvidará-declaró James-. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo en clase?

-¿Y los chicos?

-No son mis amigos-aclaró James, de pronto enfadado-; no me gusta hablar del tema...

-Está bien-aceptó Lily, recordando como habían sido los chicos cuando ella estaba peleada con sus amigas-; puedes sentarte conmigo...

-Gracias; por cierto aún no entiendo nada sobre la magia...

-Entonces, te ayudo-expresó Lily, sin saber porqué-; menos mal que la profesora de esta materia es boba...

Sin ninguna otra interrupción, Lily comenzó a explicarle a James sobre magia, hechizos, criaturas y otras cosas. Básicamente, le explicaba más ó menos lo que Lucy le había explicado cuando la conoció en el tren. James le dijo que Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que estaban en una escuela de magia, pero cuando él le preguntó porqué, ella le contestó que lo averigüe.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes-dijo Lily, sonriendo.

-Sí-afirmó James-. Gracias, Lily.

Lily sonrió nuevamente y la piel se le puso como gallina. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Empezaba a sentir nuevos sentimientos por James? Sin embargo, la oleada de preguntas se cortó cuando una voz detrás de ellos dijo:

-Por fin se llevan bien.

-¡Alice!-la reprendió otra voz.

Alice, Louren y Lucy ya habían llegado a el aula.

-¿Cómo te sientes, James?-preguntó Alice.

-Bien, Alicia-contestó él.

-Es Alice, James-le aclaró la chica-. Pero ya sé que no eres bueno con los nombres, así que dime Ali...

-Está bien-aceptó James.

-¿Dónde están Black, Remus y Peter?-inquirió Lucy, al ver que no estaban.

-No lo sé-respondió James con disgusto-. No son mis amigos.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó Louren, pero la mirada que Lily le dio a las tres ("Luego les cuento") la cortó. Por lo que agregó-: Si tienes razón, James...

-Gracias, Laura-dijo él.

-Es Louren, pero me puedes decir Lau.

-Genial.

-¿Ya sabes que es la magia?-indagó Lucy.

-Sí, dulzura-contestó James, haciendo que ella se sonroje mientras las demás se partían de la risa-. Quiero decir, sí, Lunnette...

-Soy Lucy, James-aclaró Lucy, aún sonrojada y con un poco de enfado- y ya aprende los nombres de una vez que me estás hartando...

Los cinco se rieron (las chicas se sentaron detrás de Lily y James), mientras la campana sonaba y entraban los demás compañeros de séptimo año y la profesora Jane Brooks (que era la esposa del escritor del libro que usaban sus alumnos). La maestra era bajita, rechoncha, de mediana edad y tenía el pelo color ámbar muy enmarañado; daba el aspecto de una roca (debido a su piel curtida) con peluca rubia.

-Buenos días-saludó la profesora Brooks.

-Buenos días, profesora-corearon y luego se sumergieron en el habitual descontrol de la clase.

-El trabajo de hoy es en la pagina...

Pero nadie se enteró cual era la pagina porque en ese momento un avioncito con una bengala doctor Filibuster, obra de Sirius, le pasó rozando la cabeza y luego explotó. La profesora se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a leer el diario, resignada.

-Es muy boba...-dijo James.

-Sí-afirmaron las cuatro.

-¿Pero nadie...?

-El profesor Dumbledore ya sabe como es-le aclaró Lily, contestando la pregunta que James que no había terminado de formular-. Pero ella está reemplazando a un tipo que ahora no puede enseñar, pero lo hará a partir del segundo trimestre.

-Oh-exclamó James, entendiendo.

Después le contaron cosas a James sobre sus travesuras y lo que había pagado por ellas.

-¡¡¡Seguro debes tener un cajón lleno en el despacho del celador!!!-dijo Lucy, riendo.

Luego de esa clase llenas de risas, se dirigieron a la clase de Pociones con el profesor Slughorn.

-Hoy haremos una poción llamada Felix Felicis, busquen en el libro pagina treinta y tienen media hora-dijo contento el profesor, pronto se dedicó a repasar las mesas y cuando llegó a la de Lily con las chicas y James, dijo:-. A ver como me sorprendes hoy, Lily...

Lily rió y comenzó a cortar los tallos del anapelo que tenía.

-Clase, -llamó Slughorn luego de media hora-¿Alguien puede decir que diferencia hay entre el áconito y la luparia?

Las manos de Lily, Remus y Snape se elevaron en el aire.

-Severus...

-El áconito y la luparia son la misma planta que también se conoce como anapelo-contestó Snape.

-Muy bien, diez puntos para Slytherin.

-No me cae bien ese pelo grasiento-susurró James entre el humo de colores de los calderos; él no hacía nada porque Slughorn no se lo permitió, por miedo a que haga estallar algo.

-Ya empiezas a ser el mismo-dijo Alice, sonriente.

-Gracias, corazón-respondió James y las cuatro tuvieron que ahogar las risitas.

La clase transcurrió normalmente hasta que finalizó y entregaron las botellas de Felix Felicis. La de Lily era de color amarillo, como especificaba el libro, al igual que la Snape y Sirius y la de los demás era naranja; excepto la de Peter que era de color negro y olía a caca. Lily siempre se preguntaba cómo había aprobado Pociones.

La tarde transcurrió normalmente; después de Pociones tuvieron dos horas libres antes de que empiece Encantamientos y cuando volvieron a la sala común se pusieron a hacer la tarea.

Era agradable estar con James Potter, pensaba Lily. Pero el hecho de ver a Sirius, Remus y Peter alicaídos por la falta de James era horrible. Parecían almas en pena: no hacían bromas, no estallaban cosas, ni nada; el avioncito, según Lily creía y estaba segura, era una maniobra para que pensaran que estaban bien. Decidió acercárseles cuando James estaba distraído.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Lily-corearon con desanimo.

-¿Qué pasa?

En secreto, los merodeadores le contaron lo que Madame Pomfrey les había dicho y cómo James los había tratado.

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, entonces...-comprendió Lily.

-Eso parece-dijo Sirius-. Ahora vuelve con James porque nosotros no queremos que se pelee contigo...

-Está bien.

Lily volvió; cuando llegó las chicas reían porque a James, en un intento desperado de hacer volar una pluma (McGonagall dijo que era conveniente que empezara de cero por un tiempo), estaba levitando él. Lily se rió y bajó a James a tiempo que los curiosos se reían.

---------------------------------

_A/N: Holas! ¿Cómo están?¿Les gustó el capi? A mi me gusta pero ya se que le falta acción, pero tiempo al tiempo... Bueno, los dejo, opinen, plis..._

_Besos, Anna Diggory_


	13. Chapter 13

**13º- REUNIÓN A MEDIANOCHE.**

Ya había pasado una semana y James aún no era el mismo. Si bien había aprendido nuevamente los hechizos y esas cosas, pero seguía distanciado de los merodeadores. Ellos, por su parte, estaban muy tristes de no poder estar con su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, ya que James no se hablaba con los chicos si lo hacía con las chicas. Lily, Lucy, Louren y Alice eran quienes aguantaban a James en estos tiempos; estudiaban, hablaban y hacían muchas cosas con James.

A Lily le parecía realmente sorprendente que se abstuviera de insultar a James Alan Potter durante una semana. Lo cierto, era que el chico era totalmente dulce. Lucy le dijo que James era así siempre, pero como ella no caía en sus patas, él se comportaba como un perfecto idiota.

-¿Porqué dijiste patas?-preguntó Lily en esa ocasión.

Lucy le puso cara de que había metido la pata, pero no dijo nada y pronto comenzaron a hablar sobre Quidditch.

Si había algo que le reventaba a Lucy era que James no recordase que era el Quidditch, hasta tal punto le molestaba que le terminaba gritando. Mientras tanto, el equipo era capitaneado por ella, ya que era la que le seguía a James, pero se estaba volviendo loca, no tenía madera de capitán y quería que él volviese.

Para Alice toda la situación era realmente divertida. Cada dos por tres, James se mandaba una muy grande. No era por las bromas, sino que James no se acordaba de varias cosas, entonces siempre se equivocaba al hacer algún hechizo ó poción y entonces aparecía la única persona capaz que podía arreglar sus desastres: Lily, ó como la llamaba James, Lil. Alice sólo reía y miraba a su amiga significativamente, pero lo que recibía era una mirada amenazante. Eso también le hacía gracia.

En cambio, Louren sufría mucho. James cada dos por tres se le declaraba porque Lily y las demás lo mandaba a mudar. Pero no era una declaración de amor, sino de amistad. Cuando James no estaba metido en uno de sus desastres con la magia ó con Lucy gritándole que recordara las cosas, molestaba a las chicas diciéndoles que no se juntaran con Sirius, Remus y Peter porque eran una mala influencia. Louren habló con su novio al respecto una tarde.

-Deberás hacerle caso a James-declaró Remus, después que le contó lo que le dijo James.

-Pero...

-Cariño... hablamos con Madame Pomfrey y nos dijo que no debemos molestar a James porque le puede dar un colapso nervioso.

Luego, Sirius entró a la habitación donde estaban y exclamó:

-¡¡¡LO MATO!!! ¡ME PROHIBIO MIRAR A MCKINNON! ¡ME AMENAZO Y ME DIJO QUE SI NO LO HACIA, NO HACIA FALTA QUE FUERA BUENO EN LOS HECHIZOS Y QUE ME DESTROZARIA MIEMBRO POR MIEMBRO CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS!!!.

Eso le dio hincapié a Louren para saber que las palabras de James eran ciertas y que podrían destrozar a su novio y sus amigos.

--------------------------------

A la noche en la sala común, luego de que James se quedase dormido en la habitación de los Premios Anuales, las chicas junto con los merodeadores hicieron una especie de reunión para hablar del comportamiento de James y saber como frenarlo. Afortunadamente, sólo tenían la sala Común para ellos y nadie más.

-Estoy harto de James-expuso Sirius.

-Todos estamos hartos de James, Black-recalcó Lucy.

-Yo lo único que quiero es que vuelva el de antes-dijo Remus.

-Sí, el de antes-corroboró Peter.

-Me da pena decirlo, pero quiero que Potter vuelva a hacer el de antes-respaldó Lily.

-Yo quisiera que sea el de antes, pero permanezca con esa dulzura...-apuntó Alice.

-Tú no deberías quejarte... tienes suerte de que Frank no esté aquí...-dijo Lucy.

-Sí-afirmó la chica-. De igual manera, extraño hablar con ustedes...

-Me conmueves-exclamó Sirius.

-Si, pero yo quiero estar con Remus y que James nos tenga amenazados, no me hace gracia-declaró Louren, sin escuchar a Sirius.

-Yo quiero que ustedes hablen con nosotros-dijo Peter.

-Yo quiero pelear con Black como antes-indicó Lucy, sin pensar claramente lo que dijo.

-¿Cómo dices, McKinnon?-preguntó Sirius, interesado y confuso.

-Nada-respondió ella, tratando de ocultar el color rojo que apreció en sus mejillas.

-Ehem,... ¿Lily te acuerdas de algo ya?-preguntó Alice sacando a su amiga del aprieto.

-Ehhh...-titubeó Lily. La verdad era que había recordado todo en la última semana. Como discutían, como la lluvia había empezado a caer, como James había acortado las escasas distancias que los separaban, como ella había correspondido... y como un maldito rayo los interrumpió...

-No te hagas la que no te acuerdas, Lily-le recriminó Sirius.

-¿Sabías que eres un insensible, Black?

-Sirius tiene razón Lucy-dijo Lily y su amiga la miró perpleja. En cuanto a su amigo, sonrió con autosuficiencia-. Yo les contaré, pero si se ríen me encargaré personalmente de que sufran...

Todos se miraron entre sí y luego a Lily. Ella empezó el relato. Cuando terminó, todos maldecían por lo bajo al estúpido rayo, pero estaban muy contentos de que ella y James se besasen.

-Entonces lo que debes hacer es besarlo otra vez y recordará...-dijo Sirius.

-Esa teoría es muy improbable, Sirius-explicó Remus, bajándolo de las nubes de un golpe.

-¡Yo quiero que James vuelva!-exclamó Peter.

Todos miraron a Wormtail y negaron con la cabeza.

-Pero puede intentarla, ¿no?-preguntó Louren, haciendo caso omiso a Peter-. Vamos, Lil...

-No me llames así...-replicó Lily.

-Lau, sabes que a ella le gusta que le diga James así...

-¡Lucy!-la retó Lily-Está bien-aceptó-. Pero lo hago porque me gustaría que Ja... Potter vuelva a ser el mismo. Mañana intentaremos.

Lily se levantó del sofá y se fue a su habitación.

-Me pregunto cuando aceptará que le gusta-pensó en voz alta Louren.

-Tal vez cuando caigan sapos de punta, Frances-dijo Sirius.

Louren era una chica muy tranquila, pero había temas que la sacaban. Y ese era uno.

-No te atrevas a llamarme por mi segundo nombre, Black-replicó Louren amenazadoramente, sin moverse del lugar que ocupaba (en las piernas de Remus).

-¿Ahora soy Black?-inquirió Sirius, sorprendido-. Te estás juntando mucho con McKinnon. No importa-agregó al ver la cara de Lucy-, ¿Por qué no te puedo llamar Frances?

-Porque no y punto, ORION-dijo Louren con énfasis en la última palabra.

-Si tratas de hacerme sentir culpable-apuntó Sirius, conteniendo una sonrisa-, no lo estás logrando. A mí me gusta mi segundo nombre; es lo único que me enorgullece de mi familia...

-Vamos a dormir Lau... antes de que a Sirius le agarre el sentimentalismo...-dijo Remus, tomando de la mano a su novia y llevándola a las escaleras de su dormitorio.

Remus volvió a sentarse justo en el momento que Sirius decía: _"Me las pagarás, Moony"_, y los demás se rían.

-Vamos, Sirs, no te pongas así...-lo calmaba Alice, mientras trataba de ahogar la risa.

-Está bien, Sophia...

-Sirius...-le advirtió Alice.

-¿Pero es qué a nadie que está aquí ahora le gusta su segundo nombre?-preguntó fastidiado Sirius.

-No-contestaron a coro casi todos.

-Sí-dijo Peter.

-Pero, tú...

-A mí me gusta mi segundo nombre, Sirius.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Patrick es un nombre interesante-declaró Peter con orgullo. Los demás hacían grandes esfuerzos para no reír-. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches...

-Buenas Noches, Pete-corearon los demás.

-Tiene un sentido muy raro con respecto a la palabra interesante-indicó Lucy, sonriendo, cuando se escuchó la puerta de la habitación-. Debe asociarla con la palabra ridículo...

-Por primera vez-dijo Sirius, sonriendo de igual forma que Lucy-, estamos de acuerdo en algo McKinnon.

Sin saber porqué, Lucy se sonrojó.


	14. Chapter 14

**14º- LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS.**

Muy pronto, Septiembre dio paso a Octubre. Cuando Lily se dio cuenta comenzó a analizar todo lo que había pasado en sólo un mes de clases: enterarse de que Potter sería Premio Anual, ver el _Boggart_ de Potter (que aún la atormentaba en sueños), aceptar que le gustaba Potter, pelarse con las chicas, ser amiga de los merodeadores, la visita a Hogsmeade, reconciliarse con las chicas, el noviazgo de Louren y Remus, Quidditch, su elección para guardián, el beso con James y la perdida de memoria de este. Lily pensaba que si todo esto había ocurrido con sólo cuatro semanas de clases, no sabía que pasaría con el resto del año.

A pesar que les dijo a sus amigos en la reunión de medianoche que hablaría con James al día siguiente, no pudo hacerlo. Había intentado acercarse a James durante toda la semana, pero siempre alguien los interrumpía. "_Son todos unos malditos rayos_" pensaba cada vez que alguien la interrumpía; por lo general, Emma McKinnon y su amiga, Diana.

-¡No te quedarás con James, Evans!-le gritó la pequeña rubia el domingo por la tarde. Ya era dos de Octubre-. ¡Yo me encargaré que no lo hagas! ¡Vámonos, Di, antes que vaya corriendo a decirle a Lucy!

Afortunadamente, el cumpleaños de Alice se acercaba, lo cual le daba chance a Lily para poder hablar con James sin interrupciones.

Los merodeadores se ofrecieron reservar el pub de las Tres Escobas. Invitarían a todos los alumnos de séptimo (menos los de Slytherin) y al equipo de Gryffindor. También, pero secretamente, invitarían a Frank. Los preparativos se iban haciendo conforme iba llegando la fecha. Entre los merodeadores y las chicas estaban ordenando todo siempre a la medianoche. La amenaza de James que incluía a Peter, Remus y Sirius, aún estaba vigente, por lo que los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Alice se hacían a esa hora, cuando James se iba a dormir.

James ya se llevaba mucho mejor con los hechizos gracias a la ayuda de Lily. La chica se ofrecía incansablemente en ayudarlo. Tardes en la biblioteca, enseñar movimientos de varita cerca del lago... Lily ya había desistido de su postura "_Odio a James Potter y todo lo que tenga que ver con él_", en más, creía que la había abandonado cuando a mediados de primer año se había empezado a llevarse bien con Remus y Sirius, y años más tarde, la pasión que ella sentía por el Quidditch. Ese James Potter era el que recordaba haber visto en el expreso de Hogwarts, el que había llorado por ver el cuerpo inerte del Boggart-Lily... el mismo que la había apoyado cuando ella se había peleado con las chicas... Del mismo que se estaba enamorando...

Un momento. ¿Enamorada de James Potter?. ¡¡¡NO!!!. ¿O sí?...

El caso era que le gustaba ese James y punto. Lucy había tratado de hacerle entender que ya no sólo le gustaba un poquito James, pero Lily no había querido escuchar nada.

-Vamos, Lils, acéptalo... te gusta mucho James... por eso no lo has hecho aún-le dijo por enésima vez en la semana.

-No-contestó negativamente Lily-, eso no es cierto. Es lindo, pero...

-Como digas-repuso Lucy, exasperada, como si le estuviera dando la razón a los locos-. Aún así no decías lo mismo al inicio de clases-agregó en un susurro apenas audible.

-------------------------------------

Ya era viernes y al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Alice. Los merodeadores y las chicas se encontraban en la Sala Común en unas de sus habituales reuniones cerca de la medianoche.

-¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita, Ali?-preguntó Sirius con una libreta en la mano.

-El whisky de fuego-declaró Alice, distraída, mientras se pintaba con la varita las uñas de color rosa pálido.

-Ok-dijo Sirius, anotando con su pluma.

-¿Te gusta el whisky de fuego?-inquirió Peter, anonadado, dejando sus deberes de Encantamientos en los cuales Lily lo ayudaba y mirar a Alice-. Es una bebida muy fuerte para una mujer...

-Es un asco-ratificó Louren en los brazos de Remus mientras terminaban un trabajo para Slughorn.

-No es un asco-replicó Sirius con aire de ofendido-. Que a ti, Lau, no te guste no quiere decir que lo sea.

-Entonces-intervino Alice con parisomia-, será whisky y cerveza de manteca para el que no le guste el whisky.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ali?-preguntaron Lily y Remus al mismo tiempo. Ellos eran los primeros en darse cuenta si alguien estaba mal.

-Nada-contestó Alice, pero al ver que nadie le creía agregó:-es que Frank no me ha escrito en toda la semana... y me pone de los nervios que no lo haga-sus ojos se pusieron brillantes-. ¿Y si corta conmigo?

Se tapó la cara con las manos al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar. Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dijo:

-Ali, mírame-ella levantó la cara llorosa-. No tienes porqué preocuparte... si Frank no te dejo hasta ahora ya no lo hará...

-¡Black, eres un insensible!-exclamó Lucy, mientras Alice volvía a ponerse a llorar, esta vez en el hombro de Sirius.

-¡Yo sólo trataba de ayudar!-repuso Sirius, dándole unos golpecitos torpes en la espalda a Alice, que seguía llorando.

-Gracias, Padfoot, de verdad eres de gran ayuda-dijo sarcásticamente Remus.

Sirius puso cara de ofendido y siguió dándole golpecitos torpes a Alice.

Alrededor de las once y media, Alice se quedó dormida en el hombro de Sirius y entre Lucy y Lily la llevaron a su habitación. Cuando volvieron, Louren dijo:

-Me da pena Alice, ¿no le podemos decir que Frank vendrá a su fiesta?

-No-repuso su novio-. Si se lo decimos no será sorpresa...

-Además-agregó Sirius-, Frank dijo que quería darle algo especial y necesitaba que nadie le diga a Alice que él estaría...

-Eso cierto-afirmó Peter.

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir a dormir porque mañana tendremos un día muy largo-propuso Lily.

Los demás asintieron y se fueron despidiendo, mientras Lily volvía a su cuarto de los Premios Anuales.

-¡Travesura realizada!-dijo Lily cuando llegó al retrato de William.

-Eso es... eso es...-aceptó Will medio dormido.

Lily entró a su habitación y luego se puso el pijama. Ojalá las cosas salieran bien al día siguiente...

--------------------------------------

James se levantó temprano al día siguiente. Era un día muy soleado; uno de los últimos antes de llegar al invierno. Un día muy tranquilo y perfecto para hacer cosas al aire libre. Bajó hasta el Gran Salón sin perderse (cosa que pasaba a menudo) ni una sola vez. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor vio que Lucy y Lily hablaban animadamente sobre algún tema. Se deslizó por entre medio de los de tercer año y se sentó al lado de Lily.

-Buenos días, preciosas-saludó James.

-Hola, James-contestaron a unísono, luego de reírse, las chicas.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-preguntó James mientras se servía unas tostadas con mermelada.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Alice-informó Lucy, que tomaba una porción de avena.

-Ah, entonces tendremos una fiesta...-expresó James, pensativo- Me encantan las fiestas...

-Si, lo sabemos-dijo Lily ahogando una risita.

-Cualquiera sabe más de mí que yo mismo-declaró James, medio enfadado.

-Y quién no-susurró Lucy para que sólo escuchase Lily-. Bueno, la cuestión es que hoy hay una salida a Hogsmeade, pero nosotros nos quedaremos en el pueblo (ya le pedimos permiso al director) para festejar el cumpleaños de Alice...

-Me gusta la idea...-dijo James-. ¿Puedo acompañarlas al pueblo?

-Lo siento, James-se disculpó Lily-, pero debemos comprar los vestidos para esta noche y queremos que sea sorpresa.

-Está bien-admitió James, pero luego agregó:-. Pero, ¿Cómo iré vestido? Además no sé llegar al pueblo...

Lily estaba por responder, pero Lucy se le adelantó:

-Fácil-dijo-. La ropa está en tu ropero, ten cuidado de no entrar a Narnia-agregó y ella y Lily se rieron, pero al ver la cara de anonadado de James, dijo:-. No importa. Como te decía, en el ropero hay ropa, busca la que más te guste y en cuanto el traslado es más fácil aún: a las ocho y media tienes que venir al vestíbulo y esperar que te lleven la multitud.

-Ah, está bien-aceptó James.

------------------------------------

Lucy, Louren, Alice y Lily caminaban por High Street en Hogsmeade. Llegaron al negocio en el que se pasarían toda la tarde: "_Harapos Finos: Ropa para Magos"_. Al llegar, una señora de mediana edad, rostro sonriente y colorada, se les acercó.

-Hola, señoritas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?-preguntó amablemente.

-Mire, tenemos una fiesta y...-dijo Louren.

Cuatro horas más tarde...

-Me encanta esta túnica que compré-declaró Lucy, mientras salían del negocio.

-Es muy linda-afirmó Alice. Afortunadamente, salir a comprar ropa le había levantado mucho el ánimo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a Tres Escobas...-opinó Louren- me parece que Sirius había dicho que teníamos que estar a las seis y son las seis y cuarto-agregó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Las cuatro soltaron una carcajada.

-Le diré a Remus que le haces caso a Black-dijo Lucy, riéndose.

-Si tú supieras lo que piensa Sirius de ti...-susurró en voz baja Louren, mientras aprovechaba que las otras tres reían.

Llegaron a Tres Escobas y los merodeadores ya se encontraban allí, durmiendo en unas de las mesitas. No había nadie allí, ni siquiera estaba Madame Rosmerta. Cuando las chicas cerraron la puerta haciendo gran estrépito, a causa del local vacío, ellos se despertaron bruscamente, levantándose de las sillas y tirándolas al piso.

-Tardaron mucho-dijo Sirius, bostezando.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya estamos aquí-repuso Lily.

-Vayan a cambiarse a esas habitaciones-indicó Sirius, señalando unas puertas que estaban al final del local.

-¿Dónde está Madame Rosmerta?-preguntó Louren.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos sonriendo con malicia, luego miraron a las chicas con la misma cara de siempre. Louren se preguntó si realmente conocía a su novio.

-Se fue-contestó Peter-. Se fue a Hogwarts.

-¿Y para qué se fue al colegio?-inquirió Lucy.

-Qué ingenua eres, McKinnon-dijo Sirius-. La hipnotizamos y la llevamos al colegio.

-¿Y qué hará allí?-preguntó Alice.

-No sé... ahora está en la sala Multipropósito durmiendo-respondió Remus.

-Ustedes no cambian-declaró Lily.

-¿Nos delataras?-dijo Sirius poniendo cara de perrito faldero. Realmente le hacía muy bien.

-No.

-Ok, ahora vayan a cambiarse mientras arreglamos este pub...-indicó Sirius con ojo crítico.

Las chicas entraron cada una a una puerta distinta y cerraron con llave por si a los chicos se le ocurría hacer alguna broma. Afortunadamente, las habitaciones tenían espejos, maquillajes y un baño; cada una tenía una puerta dentro que conducía a la otra habitación lo cual les permitía buscar cosas ó ayudarse sin necesidad de salir en paños menores de la habitación. Lily tenía la idea de que las habitaciones habían sido puestas por los merodeadores ese día.

Cuando hora y media después salieron, nadie podía creer nada. Las chicas iban preciosas, los chicos muy lindos y el pub totalmente cambiado.

Lo que antes había sido un pub familiar, ahora se asemejaba a una discoteca. Una bola de colores giraba en medio de la habitación que parecía el doble de grande sin las mesitas. Sólo estaba la mesa de la barra llena de comida y un cantinero joven y buen mozo, que no alcanzaban a distinguir bien, ya que llevaba cubierta la cabeza.

Lily llevaba puesto un largo vestido verde marino que hacía juego con sus ojos; el vestido tenía un escote discreto y no llevaba mangas, su cabello ondulado estaba suelto, estaba muy linda.

Lucy, en cambio, tenía un vestido con un escote un poco más pronunciado que el de Lily y era de color azul cielo, haciendo resaltar sus ojos, este vestido si llevaba mangas; ella acostumbraba a llevar el pelo lacio, pero ahora tenía unos rulos grandes, parecían naturales, enmarcando su cara haciéndola más bonita.

Louren llevaba un vestido color lila claro y sin tiras, con la parte de atrás agarrada con unas cintas; su cabello lacio ondeaba por detrás en una alta coleta.

Alice, la cumplañera, llevaba un vestido de color rosa fuerte con corsé tipo princesa, su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una trenza.

Los merodeadores, por otra parte, tenían puesto un pantalón negro cada uno. La camisa de Sirius era de color negro y estaba desabrochada en los primeros botones. La de Remus, un poco más formal, era de color bordó. Peter usaba una de color naranja opaca. Se veían muy bien.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ali!-saludaron todos cuando ella salió, ya que fue la última.

-¡Guau!-exclamó Alice viendo a lo que fue Tres Escobas-. Ojalá Frank estuviera...-agregó medio triste.

-Y lo estoy-dijo una voz grave por detrás de ella.

Un chico de 18 años de porte delgado, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes amarronados, sonreía ampliamente. ÉL era el cantinero que no pudieron distinguir.

-¡FRANK!-gritó Alice y se abalanzó llorando sobre su novio.

-No llores, Ali-le dijo tranquilizadoramente-, se correrá el maquillaje...

Luego de siete minutos de explicación sobre la invitación de Frank, empezaron a llegar los invitados. James fue el último en llegar, cerca de las ocho y cuarto. Realmente estaba muy guapo, llevaba un pantalón de corderil negro y una camisa de color verde.

-¡Ahora que empiece la fiesta!-exclamó Sirius. Inmediatamente, una melodía muy movida comenzó a sonar.

_Help! I need somebody_

_Help! No just anybody_

_Help! You know I need someone_

_Help!_

_When I was youger so much youger than today_

_I never need anybody helping in any way..._

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó una voz detrás de Lily.

James le tendió una mano.

-Claro, payasín-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a bailar; a esa canción le siguieron unas muy lentas. Esta ya era la décima y al parecer todos la estaban pasando bomba... incluso Lucy y Sirius, que quien sabe como terminaron bailando juntos.

Lily tenía sus manos sudorosas entre los dedos de James y se permitió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de James.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song. _

_Killing me softly with his song. _

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song. _

-Lil...-la llamó James.

-¿Si?-levantó la cabeza del hombro de James.

-Creo que quiero hacer algo y no sé si estaría bien.

Sin esperar respuesta de Lily, James la besó. Fue tal la dulzura del beso, que Lily no quería que terminase. Sentir nuevamente la calidez del cuerpo de James y sus labios sobre los suyos, la hacía sentir realmente bien...

En ese momento, James la separó de él y la miró. Luego salió corriendo fuera de Tres Escobas.

---------------------------------------

_A/N: Como están? Perdon por haber tardado, pero casi no he estado en mi casa. Se que se las deje picando, pero en el próximo ya sabrán un par de cosas:_

_-Sabrán que le paso a James, pero supongo que lo saben._

_-Habrá un partido de Quidditch._

_-Y sabrán la verdad de que pasó con Sirius y Lucy, Alice y Frank, y Remus y Louren esa noche... jeje. Besos, Anna Diggory._


	15. Chapter 15

**15º- QUIDDITCH.**

Lucy taconeaba la canción movida que en ese momento sonaba, mientras miraba con un poco de envidia como James sacaba a bailar a Lily. Nadie la sacaba a bailar aún. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se asustó un poco al ver un chico de Ravenclaw, llamado Tobías Hyde, se le había acercado para hablar.

-Perdón-dijo el chico. Era bastante buen mozo: rubio, ojos celestes... todo una ganga-. ¿Te asusté?

-No, estoy bien-contestó Lucy con una sonrisa.

-¿Te han dicho que tienes una sonrisa muy linda?-sonrió el chico mostrando su perfecta dentadura. De hecho, si le habían dicho que tenía una sonrisa bonita, pero ella nunca le había hecho caso a Black...-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó Tobías Hyde, al ver que Lucy no contestaba.

-...-Lucy no contestó porque se estaba planteando una serie de dudas que le venían a la cabeza. ¿Sirius Black gustaba de ella?. No era imposible... sin embargo... él siempre había dejado en claro que quería estar con ella... desde siempre... En su cabeza se coló el recuerdo de su primer beso, en el primer año en Hogwarts. No fue como ella siempre se lo había imaginado. No fue a orillas del lago, sino un impulso en medio del pasillo. Ése día había estado discutiendo todo el tiempo con Black y él, en un intento que comprendiera las cosas que decía, la besó. Desde ése día, él todo el tiempo trataba de que ella le diera un sí, pero ella luchaba por tenerlo bien lejos. ¿Sería posible que le empezase a gustar Black? No podía ser verdad... Pero...

Hyde la agarró de la cintura sin esperar la respuesta de ella, pegándose a su cuerpo. Lucy no cayó al momento, pero cuando trató de desprenderse del chico no pudo forcejó sin poder zafarse.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo Lucy, forcejando.

-Nadie me dice que no, McKinnon-expuso Hyde, tomándole más fuerte del brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí. Cuando Lucy pensó que no podía hacer nada, ya que su varita estaba lejos de su alcance, apareció lo que ella deseaba ver...

-¡Quítale las manos de encima, Hyde!-vociferó Black. Y acto seguido le propinó un derechazo bien dado. Luego tomó a Lucy por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la mesa de bocadillos-. No me digas que te podías defender sola-le entregó un vaso con agua-, porque sería una mentira tan grande como si yo te dijera que soy amigo de Snape.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensaba Sirius, Lucy se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Bla... Sirius-susurró en su oído.

-De nada-repuso Sirius muy asombrado-. ¿Quieres bailar, Mc... Lucy?

-Sí, claro-aceptó ella.

Remus y Louren bailaban tranquilamente sin saber con verdad que hacían sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no vamos un rato afuera?. Me estoy sofocando aquí-opinó Louren. Remus le dio la razón y tomándola suavemente de la mano salieron a Hogsmeade.

El frío de otoño les pegó en la cara, por lo que Remus se sacó su capa y se la pasó por los hombros a Louren. _(A/N: Es muy dulce!!!)_. Caminaron hasta llegar a la plazoleta del pueblo donde se sentaron en unos bancos. Ese lugar fue donde se dieron su primer beso.

-Dime la verdad-dijo Remus, picándola-. ¿Para qué querías salir?

-A ti no se te puede engañar, ¿no?-replicó Louren poniendo cara de niña traviesa.

-No-negó Remus-. Ni siquiera Sirius logra engañarme...

-Si lo hace si se lo propone...

-Me parece que alguien tomó bastante whisky de fuego...

-Sabes que no me gusta...-dijo Louren poniendo cara de asco. Remus rió de la cara de su novia y ella se apoyó en hombro de Remus. Le gustaba estar así con él, pero algo le indicaba que no siempre iba a poder estar así con Remus...

-¿Te sucede algo, Lau?-inquirió Remus, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí... Te amo-suspiró con dulzura Louren.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Remus sin creerlo. No le podía estar pasando eso... no se esperaba que Louren lo amase... pero de seguro cuando supiera la verdad su relación terminaría... Él la amaba demasiado...

Louren se levantó preocupada del hombro de su novio y lo miró con extrañeza.

-Remus... ¿qué...?

-Louren-dijo Remus con voz seria. Por lo general, él la llamaba Lau y era muy duro para ella escuchar su nombre con ese tono... además viniendo de una persona que el amaba-. Lo siento, pero no podemos estar más juntos...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó destrozada.

-Porque no y punto. Lo siento mucho-Remus entró a correr hacia Hogwarts dejando sola a Louren sumida en sus pensamientos...

Aún así, Louren no lo siguió.

Lily salió de Tres Escobas corriendo detrás de James. Lucy pudo ver desde su lugar como James besaba a su amiga y como salía corriendo.

-Creo que James ha recuperado la memoria-le contó a Sirius. La chica tenía que reconocer que Sirius no era tan desagradable y que bailaba realmente muy bien. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo debía hacer. Ella tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le había permitido a Sirius que pusiera sus manos en su cadera.

-Por fin tendremos de vuelta al viejo Prongs-repuso Sirius. Aún bailaban lentamente a pesar que la canción se había terminado y alguien llamaba la atención con un megáfono.

-Por favor, todos-llamaba Frank. Lucy y Sirius se soltaron como si una descarga eléctrica se hubiera producido entre ellos-. Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para festejar del cumpleaños de Alice, mi novia-todos aplaudieron con ahínco-. Ahora, Ali, te quiero dar un regalo muy especial- Frank sacó de su túnica un paquete muy chiquito, que se asemejaba a un cajita-. Ali, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó solemnemente.

Si Alice ya estaba colorada cuando Frank comenzó a hablar por el megáfono, no era nada comparado con lo que lo hacía ahora. Lentamente se fue acercando a Frank hasta quedar a poco centímetros de distancia.

-Acepto-susurró, mientras le daba un beso en los labios olvidándose por completo de que unas cincuenta personas la miraban. Una vez que se soltaron para tomar oxigeno, Frank le puso un hermoso anillo con una piedrita azul incrustada.

-¡Qué suerte! Lo está pasando tan bien...-expresó sin ánimo Lucy, mientras, después de aplaudir para su amiga feliz, una nueva melodía comenzaba a sonar y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Dónde están esos ánimos?-preguntó Sirius, que estaba en la misma posición que ella.

-Por el suelo-contestó Lucy.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Sirius.

-Porque todas tienen a su chico menos yo-respondió Lucy con parisomia.

-¿Y se podría saber quién es el afortunado?-volvió a preguntar Sirius con descaro.

-Tú-contestó Lucy, mirándolo y poniéndose colorada.

-¿Eh?-dijo Sirius totalmente confundido. ¿No hacía sólo una semana atrás ella lo rechazaba? No, seguro que se lo estaba imaginando.

-Sí, tú... Me di cuenta que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...

-¿Qué?-Sirius cada vez estaba más atolondrado. _"Quizá McKinnon es de la chicas que hacen bromas pesadas"_, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Vamos, Sirius...-lo retó ella. No podía creer que le estuviese diciendo eso a Sirius Black, confesándole sus más profundos sentimientos los cuales ni siquiera ella conocía, pero ya había empezado y no pararía-. Pensé que eras más inteligente... ¿No te das cuenta que si he estado toda la noche aquí contigo es porque me gustas?

Sin esperar respuesta, Lucy se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius le dio un beso en los labios. El rostro aún sorprendido de Sirius se transformó en uno que paso a paso cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por lo que su boca clamaba a gritos: los labios de Lucy. Los dos sintieron como si una descarga eléctrica les recorriera el cuerpo.

Esa descarga le indicaba a cada uno cuanto se gustaban y cuanto tiempo sus bocas se habían estado deseando en secreto. Sólo pararon cuando el suministro de aire se había agotado, pero luego de eso se besaron toda la noche sin pasar a cosas mayores.

Lily corrió a James hasta el castillo, mientras en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez. Seguro que James había recobrado la memoria... pero ella no entendía porqué se había comportado así...

James siguió corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la Sala de los Premios Anuales. No quería pensar en nada de lo que lo atormentara...

Le dio la contraseña a William (que, como de costumbre, dormitaba en marco del retrato) y fue directamente a su cama, pero, como sabía perfectamente que Lily lo había estado persiguiendo, puso un encantamiento en la puerta para que no entrara... Ya hablarían luego... pero no ahora.

Más de veinte días habían pasado desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice. La primera fecha para el campeonato de Quidditch se acercaba y las rivalidades entre la casa de Gryffindor y Slytherin aumentaban. James los hacía trabajar duramente y sin descanso para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Lily trató de entablar conversación con James durante las practicas, pero fue todo un fracaso. Desde el día de la fiesta de Alice James no le hablaba y parecía que no lo haría. Lo que rogaba Lily era que la "relación" de amistad que tenía con James y que tanto le había costado hacer, no se fuera por la borda.

Sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos que estaban en ese estado. Ni Louren ni Remus se hablaban y trataban de evitarse a toda costa en los corredores, en la Sala Común y en clases. Louren si quería hablar con Remus, pero él simplemente no quería porque le era uy doloroso hablar de un tema que trataba que no interfiriese en su vida.

Por otra parte, la noticia de que Lucy McKinnon y Sirius Black salían juntos aún estaba en boca de todos. Después de la fiesta no se habían separado y causaron la alegría de sus amigos, que sabían que ahora no pelearían tanto. Caminaban de la mano por los corredores, sí, pero no eran una pareja pomposa porque a ninguno de los dos le gustaban ésas cursilerías. Sin embargo, las chicas de todo el colegio que formaban el "**Club de Fans de Sirius Black**" amenazaban a Lucy todo el tiempo, por lo que Sirius les propuso un trato diciendo que él les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada una, con la condición que dejaran a Lucy en paz. Y así lo hicieron.

Alice y Frank estaban más que bien después de la propuesta de matrimonio de éste. Se escribían todos los días y se notaba que era uno de los momentos más felices para Alice.

El 31 de Octubre, día del partido y Halloween llegó sin avisar. Era un día soleado, perfecto para el Quidditch. Lily ya estaba en los vestuarios acompañada de Louren, ya que no quería molestar a Lucy (que le daba un pasional beso de buena suerte a Sirius) ni a Alice, quien narraría el partido.

-Ten cuidado, Lily-le dijo Louren, como si fuese una madre.

-Sí, mami-contestó Lily.

-Ja, ja, ja-rió sarcásticamente Louren-. Lo digo en serio...

-Sí, ya lo sé-dijo Lily.

-¡Equipo!-llamó la voz de James detrás de ellas.

-Debo irme-anunció Louren-. Nos vemos después del partido, Lils.

Louren salió del vestuario para sentarse en la grada del comentarista.

-Hoy es un partido importante-anunció James con inusitada solemnidad-. Nuestros enemigos sabrán lo que es importante en un Gryffindor... Y ahora a...

-Asesinar...-acotó Gabriela Bath.

-Descuartizar...-agregó Amy Ang.

-A las serpientes perdedoras...-terminó Lucy ante la mirada asesina de James-. Lo siento, Jim, pero nos sabemos tu discurso de memoria...

-No importa-dijo James negando con la cabeza-. ¡¡¡Y AHORA A GANAR!!!-gritó como si fuese una guerra en vez de un partido. Pero resulta que era una especie de guerra en realidad.

El sol les pegó en la cara de lleno, así como los vítores de las casas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw; muy bajito se escuchaban los abucheos de Slytherin.

-¡Buenos días!. Y sean bienvenidos a una nueva temporada de Quidditch-se escuchó la voz de Alice amplificada-. ¡Y ahí entra Gryffindor! ¡Los cazadores Lucy McKinnon, Gabriela Bath y Sirius Black!-la comunidad femenina de las gradas grito y aplaudió-. ¡Los golpeadores: Amy Ang y Dan Stone, nueva adquisición! ¡Nuestra nueva guardiana: Lily Evans! ¡Y como capitán y buscador, James Potter!

La multitud vestida de rojo, que ocupaba el noventa por ciento de las tribunas, gritó con alegría. La verde, que era sólo el diez por ciento, se dedicó a abuchear.

-Ahora, las serpientes-anunció Alice con voz cansina, nada que ver con la que había utilizado segundos antes-. Bellatrix y Narcisa Black, y Rodolphus Lestrange, como cazadores. Como golpeadores: Avery y Nott. Guardián: Bulstrode. Y buscador Rookwood. Su capitana es Bellatrix Black.

"Madame Hooch entra al campo para dar comienzo al juego-dijo con más ánimo-. Suelta las bludgers... la snitch dorada... La quaffle y... ¡¡¡comienza el juego!!!.

Lucy agarró la quaffle rápidamente.

-Gryffindor en posición de la quaffle... McKinnon se la pasa a Black... ¡Qué linda pareja que hacen estos!... Sí, profesora McGonagall... Tú tampoco me retes, Louren... Black se la pasa a Bath... Bulstrode le erra y... ¡¡¡TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!!!

La tribuna a favor de Gryffindor rebosó de alegría.

-Ahora la quaffle está en posición de Slytherin-comentó Alice desalentada-. Las serpientes se acercan al aro de Gryffindor... ¡PARALA, LILS!... Lo siento, profesora... ¡PERO LA PARO!

Mientras tanto, James buscaba con ahínco la snitch porque Rookwood le pisaba los talones. Quizá si hacía el amago de Wronski, Rookwood se golpearía la cara y el podría buscar tranquilamente la snitch sin un estúpido siguiéndolo...

-¡MIREN ESO! ¡Potter está usando el amago de Wronski!...

Cuando Alice dio esta información, James ya se elevaba en aire vencedor y Rookwood era transportado por Madame Pomfrey a la enfermería. Vio un destello dorado cerca de los postes de Gryffindor.

-Black tiene la quaffle se la pasa a McKinnon, ella se la pasa a Bath... ¡Y OTRO GOL PARA GRYFFINDOR!.

Lily vio como James descendía en picada y agarraba la snitch.

-¡POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! ¡190 A 0! ¡EN UN RECORD DE DIEZ MINUTOS!.

Mientras todos se acercaban a felicitarlos, James, sin soltar a la rebelde snitch, se acercó a Lily.

-Bien jugado, Lily-aceptó James, como si todas las cosas que pasaron después de la selección de Gryffindor no hubiese pasado nada. Como si ese mes no hubiera ocurrido...-. Muy bien jugado...

James acortó las distancias y le dio un beso en los labios. Como la última vez que se besaron pudieron sentir el calor del otro y fue un beso muy dulce. Esta vez estaban seguros que ése beso no sería interrumpido por un rayo...

-----------------------------------

_A/N: Holas! Cómo están?. Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora, próximo capi:_

_-Se aclaran las cosas entre Lily y James._

_-Lily tiene una pequeña charla con Remus acerca de su "pequeño problema peludo"._

_-Lord Voldemort hace su GRAN aparición._

_Eso es todo por ahora. Besos, Anna Diggory P.D: ¿Vieron que sé hacer reviews cortas?_


	16. Chapter 16

**16º-EL PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA PELUDO.**

Poco a poco se separaron al notar que todos en el estadio los miraban con extrañeza y sorpresa. Pero ni a Lily ni a James les importó demasiado por lo que volvieron a unir sus bocas en otro beso.

Después de la euforia del partido, no se hablaba de otra cosa más que el beso entre Lily y James. Ya había pasado una semana de ese hecho y aún estaba en boca de todos.

Todavía no eran nada en concreto, como Lucy y Sirius, pero Lily esperaba que en cualquier momento James le dijera si quería ser su novia. En cualquier caso, ellos estaban juntos y punto.

El jueves por la mañana, Lily se levantó con una sonrisa en su cara. En realidad lo hacía todos los días desde que salía con James. Se levantó y fue al baño. Allí, por lo general, estaba todo acomodado. Sin embargo, ése día no era el caso. Al parecer, James se había afeitado esa mañana porque había espuma y jabón por todos lados. Lily no le dio la importancia que le hubiera dado meses atrás y siguió con lo suyo.

Cuando bajó al Gran Salón, ya bañada y vestida, pudo notar que el cielo estaba nublado. Pronto empezaría a nevar en Inglaterra. Llegó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, saludó a un par de estudiantes de los primeros años con una sonrisa y se sentó sola; aún no habían llegado ninguno de sus amigos. Se sirvió avena y tostadas con mermelada. Iba ya a darle un mordiscón a la tercera cuando una mano se la sacó.

-Deberías cuidar tu dieta-le dijo una voz conocida. Se volteó y vio a Sirius sonriendo mientras comía la tostada robada. Parecía que no había dormido por la noche, porque tenía ojeras, pero aún así estaba muy feliz. Se sentó a su lado-. ¿Dónde está tu novio?-preguntó mirando para todos lados.

-¿James?-inquirió Lily. Sirius asintió, sonriendo maliciosamente-. No es mi novio aún...-le aclaró-. Es mi ami...

-Que yo sepa-la interrumpió Sirius-los amigos no se dan besos en la boca... y mucho menos salen juntos tomados de la mano... ¿Acaso tú nos das besos a mí ó a Moony?

-No-dijo Lily-. Es que...

-Dejémoslo ahí, Lils-sonrió Sirius.

-¿Dónde está Lucy?-preguntó Lily, cambiando olímpicamente de tema.

-¿Realmente quieres saber?-la sonrisa pícara que se dibujó en rostro de Sirius dijo más que mil palabras.

-No, realmente me interesa muy poco tu vida sexual...-contestó Lily, poniendo cara de asco.

-Como quieras-repuso Sirius, riendo de la cara de su amiga.

Siguieron comiendo apaciblemente, hablando de la tarea de Encantamientos para ese día. Diez minutos después, Remus se apareció en el Gran Salón. Su cara estaba muy demacrada y parecía cansado.

-¡Hola, Moony!-saludó con efusividad Sirius, mientras Remus se sentaba en frente de ellos.

-Buenos días-respondió Remus sin ganas.

-¿Estás cansado?-inquirió Lily. Realmente, su amigo tenía muy mal aspecto desde que no salía con Louren, pero estaba peor ese día. Louren le había contado que había pasado, pero Lily ni ninguna de las chicas había entendido la actitud de Remus. Y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, ya que Louren no lo haría por estar triste, Lucy estaba enojada con Remus porque le cortó a su amiga y Alice estaba en otro mundo.

Todo dependía de Lily.

-Sí, lo estoy-contestó escuetamente.

-Remy-le dijo Sirius seriamente mirándolo-. Creo que es hora que te sinceres con Lily...-Remus abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sirius agregó:-. Tiene derecho a saberlo... Voy a despertar a Lucy-declaró con descaro.

-¿Qué es lo que Sirius quiere que me cuentes?-preguntó Lily, intrigada.

-Bueno...-empezó Remus, nervioso-. Es que yo... mira, Lily, no te lo puedo decir aquí...

-Vamos, Remus, aún no hay casi nadie aquí-insistió Lily, señalando a los pocos chicos que habían en el Gran Salón-. Por favor...-pidió, poniendo la misma cara que James ponía cuando pedía algo.

-Demasiado tiempo con James-comentó por lo bajo Remus. Lily sonrió interiormente. Remus miró para todos lados y comenzó hablando muy bajito, en un susurro:-. Yo... soy... yo... espera, mejor te cuento todo desde el principio, ¿está bien?...-Lily asintió-. Cuando era pequeño vivía con mis padres en un pueblito tranquilo en Escocia, llamado Dundee. Cuando tenía más ó menos cuatro años...-un nudo en la garganta se le formó al recordar ésa terrible noche, pero aún así continuó, aunque con la voz quebrada y melancólica:-... un hombre lobo, llamado Fernir Greyback, el peor de los hombres lobo, me mordió...

Lily se tapó las manos, aterrada, por la sorpresa y porque sabía que significaba eso.

-Esa es la sencilla, ó mejor dicho, complicada razón por la que no puedo estar con Louren, yo la amo y no puedo permitir que sufra...-continuó Remus, la voz se le comenzó a quebrar en un sollozo-. ¿Quién quisiera estar con un hombre lobo?.

Remus se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Lily no había visto nunca llorar a un hombre, se impresionó de verlo así. Le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo y Remus se lo reconoció.

-Gracias, Lily-agradeció Remus.

-Debes hablar con Louren, Remus-le dijo Lily sin dejar de demostrarle su apoyo-. Ella lo entenderá...

-No-negó Remus-. No soportaría que me diga que no quiere estar conmigo porque soy lo que soy...

-No lo hará-apoyó Lily-. ¿Sabes lo que quiere ser Louren de grande?-Remus negó con la cabeza-. Quiere ser sanadora... y uno de sus propósitos, el más importante, es buscar la cura para la licantropía...

-¿En serio?-preguntó Remus con la voz ahogada, sin poder creérselo. Lily asintió.

-Además, ella te ama, Remus-ratificó Lily, segura de lo que decía-. Sé perfectamente que no le importará que seas un hombre lobo, un vampiro ó un unicornio...

-Gracias, Lily-repitió Remus-. Eres un persona maravillosa...

-De nada, Remus, y no exageres-dijo Lily, un poco avergonzada.

-Voy a buscar a Louren-declaró Remus, levantándose de la mesa de Gryffindor-. Gracias...

-Cuando te cases con Louren, quiero ser la madrina... ¡Ah! Y la de su hijo también-dijo Lily y lo abrazó. Cuando se soltaron, agregó:-. Seguro que está durmiendo...

Remus salió corriendo del Gran Salón en busca de Louren.

-Te sienta bien hacer de cupido, Lil-dijo una voz a su espalda. Era James, sonriendo.

-No deberías escuchar las charlas con mis amigos-lo reprendió falsamente Lily.

-Yo no hago esas cosas-replicó James, pero no continuó debido al beso que le dio Lily.

-¿Qué harás hoy?-preguntó Lily cuando su beso terminó.

-Ir a Encantamientos... merodear los pasillos... y estar con la chica más bonita de la escuela...

-¿Y quien es?-preguntó inocentemente Lily.

-Tú-contestó simplemente James.

Luego, el Gran Salón comenzó a llenarse, lo cual decía que las clases empezarían pronto.

Diez minutos antes de que la clase con Flitwich comenzara, los merodeadores junto con las chicas, ó parte de ellos, salieron hacia el aula. La razón por la cual sólo eran parte de ellos, era porque, en primer lugar, Peter no cursaba esa materia y, en segundo lugar, porque Remus no había vuelto desde que había salido del Gran Salón y Louren no había bajado. Según Sirius, debían tener una reconciliación con cama adentro, pero cuando lo expresó se ganó el reproche de sus amigos y novia.

-¿Qué?-protestó-. Sólo dije la verdad...

Entraron al aula del segundo piso bastante animados porque sus amigos se reconciliaron.

-Hoy retomaremos lo de la clase pasada-dijo con su voz chillona el profesor Flitwich, cuando todos tomaron su asiento, siete minutos después de que ellos entraron-. El Encantamiento Patronus. ¿Quién puede decirme la función de este hechizo?.

Las manos de Lily, Remus y todos los chicos de Ravenclaw (los chicos cursaban con ellos esa materia) se elevaron en aire.

-Señorita Evans...-accedió Flitwich.

-El encantamiento Patronus es el único hechizo conocido que repele a los dementores-recitó Lily naturalmente-. Este, adopta la forma de quien lo conjura. Se lo hace a través de un pensamiento feliz y se pronuncia _"Expecto Patronum". _También es utilizado para deshacerse de los _lethifold_.

-Excelente-aceptó Flitwich-. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, los pondré de a dos para realizar el encantamiento. Flitwich agarró un pergamino donde tenía la lista de los chicos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw-. Señorita Grode con el señor Dunstar-dos chicos de Ravenclaw se acercaron y se sentaron en el primer banco-. Mmm... señorita Araghon con el señor Black-Sirius y Alice se sentaron en el segundo banco con sus mochilas-. Señor Hyde con la señorita McKinnon-Tobías Hyde, el tipo que había querido propasarse con Lucy en la fiesta de Alice, y Lucy se sentaron en el escritorio que seguía, mientras Sirius maldecía por lo bajo y mandaba miradas asesinas. Hyde, en cambio, sonreía con autosuficiencia, mientras Lucy se ponía nerviosa-. Señor Lupin con la señorita Bones...

-Ellos no están, profesor-informó Lily.

-Gracias, señorita Evans... Usted haga pareja con el señor Potter-una radiante sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lily y James. Por último, señor Lovegood con la señorita LeBlac.

En parejas comenzaron a trabajar en el encantamiento. Costaba y lo máximo que salía de la varita de algunos era una neblina de color plateada. Lily pensaba en el día que había recibido la carta de Hogwarts y James cuando había conocido a Lily en primero. Sirius, en cambio, no estaba nada interesado en hacer el hechizo. Constantemente mandaba miradas asesinas a Tobías Hyde, quien trataba de llamar la atención de Lucy.

De repente, de la varita de Lily salió un enorme y hermoso ciervo plateado, al pensar en lo feliz que estaba el día que habían ganado en el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin cuando James la besó. Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver al ciervo con su tan peculiar cornamenta, pero nadie más que James.

-Excelente, señorita Evans-chilló el profesor Flitwich, siendo el primero en reaccionar. El ciervo se disolvió dejando una neblina plateada-. Quince puntos a Gryffindor. Y un diez para usted.

-Gracias, profesor-dijo Lily, un poco cohibida.

-¿Por qué un ciervo?-le preguntó James, que aún estaba anonadado, cuando todos volvieron a su trabajo.

-No lo sé... me encantan esos animales, quizás sea por eso...-dijo Lily, pensativa.

-¿Te gustan los ciervos?-inquirió James.

-Sí-contestó Lily sin saber a que venía tanta pregunta-. ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto?

-Por esto-dijo James alzando su varita y apuntando al frente-. _¡Expecto Patronum!-_murmuró luego. Lentamente, de la varita de James comenzó a salir una pequeña neblina plateada que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una hermosa cierva de ese color.

-Muy bien, señor Potter-rechinó la voz del profesor Flitwich-. Otros quince puntos para Gryffindor.

-Harían linda pareja, ¿no crees, Lil?-preguntó James, sonriendo.

Lily sonrió con dulzura, y sin que los viera el profesor Flitwich, lo besó rápidamente.

De la nada se escuchó un fuerte ruido y, asustados, miraron a donde se había producido el sonido. Lucy estaba claramente enojada con Tobías Hyde.

-¡Te lo digo por última vez, Hyde! ¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Hyde se frotaba el ojo, donde claramente Lucy le había pegado un buen golpe.

-¡Esa es mi novia!-exclamó Sirius, orgulloso.

Lily, James, Alice y Lucy miraron sorprendidos a Sirius. Este, sin apenas inmutarse, miró a Lucy y le dijo cariñosamente:

-Es ahora de tener una relación seria, nena. Yo te quiero mucho y quiero que seas mi novia. ¿Lo aceptas?

-Por supuesto-accedió Lucy y se besaron, pero cortaron su beso al escuchar un "ehem, ehem" por parte del profesor.

-Creo que sería conveniente que sigamos con la clase-dijo Flitwich educadamente y sin decir nada al respecto-. Señor Hyde, haga el favor de salir de mi clase y le informo que ha perdido veinte puntos para Ravenclaw por molestar a la señorita McKinnon.

Hyde salió refunfuñando del salón, mientras Sirius sonreía abiertamente y decía cosas como "_Sí, vete, Hyde, vete con Jeckyll_" ó "_Principiante_" y "_Me encanta mi chica_".

-Oh, yo creo que lo tengo dominado-comentó Lucy-. _¡Expecto Patronum!_-de la punta de su varita salió un enorme perro plateado (que sería blanco si fuera real) de raza siberiana.

-Lindo perrito, pero no tanto como yo-dijo Sirius.

-¡Qué ego tienes, Padfoot!-exclamó James.

Una semana después, los merodeadores y las chicas estaban a las orillas del lago, bajo un gran árbol. Por suerte, Remus y Louren se habían arreglado y ahora parecían más juntos que nunca. Estaban hablando tranquilamente del cumpleaños de Sirius, el cual sería ese sábado, y Sirius quería de regalo una broma para hacerle a Snape, cuando James le susurró a Lily al oído:

-Debo hablar contigo... a solas...

Disculpándose y diciendo que volverían enseguida (Sirius no se tragó eso y les dijo que no sean mal educados y no lo hagan a la luz del día. A esto, James contestó: _"Padfoot, nosotros no somos como tú")_, James y Lily se alejaron caminando por las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que James se paró cerca del Sauce Boxeador, mirando y recordando las tantas veces que se paseaba por ahí con su otra forma.

-¿Qué querías, James?-preguntó Lily suavemente.

-Te quiero-dijo James sin más rodeos-. Y muchísimo; más de lo que imaginas, Lily. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Pero Lily no llegó a contestar el SÍ.

Sirius llegó corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, gritando algo que no alcanzaron a entender. Parecía muy preocupado y triste.

-¡James!-mala señal; Sirius lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba enojado ó cuando algo importante había pasado. James se inclinaba más por lo segundo que por lo primero-. Voldemort ha atacado Kent... la casa de tus padres...

-¡¿Qué!?-preguntó James sin creérselo.

-Tus padres han sido atacados-le contó Sirius con la voz ahogada, mientras Lily se tapaba la boca, horrorizada, y lloraba silenciosamente-. Están en San Mungo... están graves...

_A/N: HOLASSS!!! ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Estoy conciente de que soy una mala persona, no se preocupen... perdón por tardar es que realmente no estuve... si quieren leer la historia completa (y no esperar mas) dense una vueltita por Busquen a la autora Anna Diggory (o sea yo) y encontraran el fic!! Si pueden dejen reviews!_

_Una aclaración: un lethifold es una criatura que aparece en "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos". Se parece a una capa negra y mata a sus victimas absorbiéndolos. Próximo Capi:_

_-Veremos que pasó con los padres de James._

_-Lily le contesta a James._

_-Voldemort hace de las suyas._

_-El cumpleaños de Sirius se acerca._

_Bueno eso es todo. El capi se llamará: "San Mungo y Otras Cuestiones". Nada más que decir, más que adiós._

_Besos, Anna Diggory._


	17. Chapter 17

**17º- SAN MUNGO Y OTRAS CUESTIONES**

-Tus padres han sido atacados-le contó Sirius con la voz ahogada, mientras Lily se tapaba la boca, horrorizada, y lloraba silenciosamente-. Están en San Mungo... están graves...

-Vamos, ya-declaró James.

Salió corriendo hacia el castillo mientras Sirius y Lily lo seguían. Llegaron a la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore y se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los tres sabía la contraseña.

-¡Esto es una mierda!-gritó James, desesperado-. Quisiera entrar ya...-levantó las manos e hizo un movimiento vago con ellas, claramente de desesperación.

De la nada, la gárgola se abrió dejando visible la escalera al despacho.

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Sirius, anonadado.

-No lo sé-contestó James sin prestar atención-. Vamos...

Subieron por la gárgola hasta la puerta de roble que había antes del despacho; llamaron y escucharon varias voces dentro.

-¡Tienes que dejar que vaya, Andrew!-gritó la voz de Dumbledore.

-¡Dumbledore tiene razón, Green! ¡No puedes evitar que Potter vaya a ver a sus padres!-gruñó una voz.

-Tú no tienes poder sobre mí, Moody...-amenazó una tercera.

-¡Caballeros!-retó Dumbledore. Por un momento hubo silencio y el director agregó en su tono normal:-. Pase.

James, Sirius y Lily entraron al despacho, la última torpemente, mirando a la gente que había en él. En el centro se hallaba el escritorio y Dumbledore sentado en la silla; a su lado había un mago de estatura alta, de unos setenta años, ojos verdes y pelo blanco, que sostenía un sombrero de hongo verde lima y tenía un traje negro muy elegante. James lo reconoció como el Ministro de la Magia. Y cerca de la puerta estaba el dueño de la voz gruñona. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, alto, pelo color oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Su cara estaba llena de cicatrices y tenía una pata de palo.

En la habitación había extraños objetos metálicos que emitían ruiditos extraños; en el fondo se ubicaba una pequeña biblioteca, que en lo alto de ella descansaba el Sombrero Seleccionador

-Oh, James... ¡Mira que crecidito estás!-exclamó el ministro, Andrew Green.

James le lanzó una mirada asesina. Él quería ver a sus padres y no perder el tiempo con un tipo tan adulador.

-¿Qué les pasó a mis padres?-gruñó James.

-Fueron atacados, Potter...-dijo el hombre de voz regañona.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Sirius sin respeto.

-Alastor Moody, jefe del Departamento de Aurores-contestó el tipo con un deje de antipatía-. Como te decía, Potter, antes de que tu amigo nos interrumpa,-le dedicó una mirada fea a Sirius, pero este no se amilanó-tus padres fueron atacados por Voldemort en su casa.

James sintió que Lily le ponía una mano en el hombro para demostrarle su apoyo.

-Quiero ir a verlos... ¡¡YA!!

-Tranquilo, James-dijo Dumbledore, hablando por primera vez, tranquilamente-, te llevaremos cuando las cosas en San Mungo se calmen.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente?-preguntó James, más calmado.

-Por lo visto, Voldemort está reclutando gente-explicó Green.

-¿Para qué?-inquirió Sirius.

-¿Para qué va ser?-ironizó Moody-. Para poder tener más poder para "limpiar" el mundo.

-¿"Limpiar"? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-preguntó Lily.

-Voldemort está interesado en sacar a los muggles y a los que el cree que no merecen llamarse magos-dijo Green-. Es decir, los hijos de muggles.

Lily palideció, pero no dijo nada. En realidad, nadie dijo nada por varios minutos. Al parecer, tanto los adultos como los jóvenes que se encontraban allí estaban asumiendo lo que acaban de decir. Lily sabía que Voldemort estaba mal de la cabeza y que producía bastante temor en la gente, pero no creía que tuviera un objetivo tan retorcido.

Por fin en lo que pareció una eternidad, James dijo:

-Profesor-Dumbledore lo miró-usted dijo que me llevaría "cuando las cosas en San Mungo se calmen". ¿Eso quiere decir que atacaron a más personas?

-Eso me temo, James-contestó Dumbledore con amabilidad-. Han atacado a muchas personas en el Valle de Godric y muchas otras han muerto.

Por otro momento muy extenso, nadie dijo nada. La noticia había caído como un balde de agua fría.

De repente, una llamarada en el medio del salón apareció dando a conocer a un majestuoso pájaro de color rojo y dorado. Realmente era hermoso y Lily pensó que si no estuviera tan mal por James se podría acodar que clase era pájaro era ése.

El pájaro le dejó un pergamino a Dumbledore en su mano y se fue a posar a la percha dorada que estaba ubicada detrás del profesor. El director lo leyó rápidamente y su cara amable se consternó.

-¿Qué pasa, profesor?-preguntó James, asustado.

-He recibido una carta del director de San Mungo-explicó Dumbledore, desviando la mirada de la carta y enfocándose en James-. Tus padres, James, están muy graves. Más de lo que creímos; están muriendo-terminó el director con tristeza.

James quedó realmente paralizado. No podía creer lo que Dumbledore le decía. No podía ser cierto. Notó las manos de Sirius y Lily en sus hombros, demostrando su apoyo.

-¿Qué es lo... que pasó... para... que estén... así?-preguntó James con dificultad.

-Una maldición Cruciatus más fuerte que la normal-contestó Dumbledore con tristeza-. Tu padre, que es el más grave, lo dificulta el problema del corazón que tiene. En cuanto a tu madre, la maldición le dio de lleno en los pulmones y le cuesta respirar. Las cosas ya están calmas en San Mungo, así que si quieres te llevo.

James asintió silenciosamente mientras se adelantaba hacia la chimenea.

-Nosotros también queremos ir-dijeron Sirius y Lily, al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces en marcha-aceptó Dumbledore, sonriendo sin ser visto.

Los cuatro juntos se acercaron hacia la chimenea y cada uno tomó un poco de polvos flu que les pasaba el profesor Dumbledore. Primero entró Dumbledore y diciendo "¡San Mungo!" claramente, desapareció. Lo siguió un James ausente, luego Sirius y por último Lily. Esta nunca soportó viajar en polvos flu, por lo que aspiró varios polvos antes de poder decir con muchísima de dificultad: "¡San Mungo!".

Comenzó a dar muchas vueltas y todo a su alrededor desapareció rápidamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero el polvo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y quería estornudar. Se aguantó. De repente, dejó de dar vueltas y aterrizó en frío piso del hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Salió de la chimenea se sacudió ligeramente y caminó hasta el vestíbulo del hospital donde ya se encontraban James, Sirius y Dumbledore.

-¿A quien viene a ver?-preguntó amablemente la señora del mostrador.

-A Charlus y Cecille Potter -contestó Dumbledore.

-Cuarto piso: daños provocados por hechizos. Sala Newt Scamander. Habitación 13.

Rápidamente, los cuatro subieron las escaleras que conducían al cuarto piso: había tres salas y una de ellas tenían un cartel de color plata que rezaba "A Newt Scamander". El pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación número 13, estaba vacío y James entró sin esperar a nadie.

Dentro había dos camas. En la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se encontraba su madre, que dormía, y en la que estaba cerca de la ventana, su padre, despierto. Ambos estaban conectados por todas partes con tubitos que conducían a las pociones curativas. Había olor a muerte y James lo sabía, pero no quiso creerlo.

-James...-suspiró con dificultad su padre, cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta.

-No hables, papá-dijo James acercándose a la cama-. Todo pronto estará bien...

-No digas tonterías, hijo...-el señor Potter tosió-. Trae a la chica con la que sales que está afuera...

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy con alguien? ¿Y que esta afuera?

-Secreto de... Potter. Rápido, James, no tengo mucho tiempo...

James salió fuera de la habitación como un bólido; buscó a Lily con la mirada y la agarró rápidamente del brazo sin darle explicación alguna. Entró nuevamente, pero esta vez con Lily.

-Ella es...-empezó James.

-Lily Evans-dijo su padre-. Un gusto, soy Charlus Potter, el padre de James-el señor Potter le tendió la mano y Lily la tomó.

Al mínimo contacto, Lily vio miles de imágenes que no comprendió. Guerra, poder... un niño llorando... una casa destruida... alguien muy parecido a James, pero con su color de ojos con una chica igual a Sirius, pero con los rizos de su amiga Lucy, hablando... Lo comprendió, pero no le dijo nada a James jamás.

-Cuídalos, Lily-dijo el señor Potter. Lily asintió-. James, por favor ten esto-con dificultad Charlus Potter sacó del bolsillo de su túnica cuatro relicarios con forma de perro en plateado y sólo uno con ciervo plateado-. Son mágicos... algún día entenderás porqué... los perros son para Sirius, él sabrá que hacer con ellos, Jim... dile que ha sido un perfecto hermano de sangre para ti y que no me decepcione...-la voz del señor Potter se iba apagando.

-Papá... por favor... no-suplicó James, mientras sentía que una agua cálida y salada inundaba sus mejillas y tomaba las manos de su padre.

-James... el ciervo es para ti y sabrás... con el tiempo... que hacer... Lily, daselo cuando creas apropiado... James, te felicito, Lily es lo mejor para ti... Te quiero, hijo... Adiós...

El señor Potter quedó tieso de repente y soltó poco a poco las manos de su hijo. Lily ya lloraba en silencio.

-¡NO! ¡PAPÁ!-gritó James, dejándose hundir en el colchón de la cama.

Lily miró por otro lado y vio como Cecille Potter miraba la escena con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Se ha ido... James... no se puede hacer nada...-dijo débilmente, tosiendo.

James paró en seco, lentamente subió su cabeza y la miró.

-¿Mamá? Dime que tú te vas a salvar, por favor...-comenzó James-. No quiero quedarme solo...

-No lo... estás, hijo-tosió la señora Potter-. Tienes a tus amigos... y a ella... a Lily...

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Hay cosas... que luego... entenderás...-James seguía llorando-. No llores por nosotros, James, estaremos siempre a tu lado y sonríe por los buenos momentos...

James se abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

-Te quiero, mamá.

-Yo también, hijo... entenderás a tiempo... los relicarios son la respuesta... un placer conocerte, Lily... Adiós...

Al igual que su esposo, la señora Potter se puso tiesa y dejó de respirar, poco a poco soltó a su hijo. Esta vez, James no gritó, pero lloró hasta levantarse de la cama y se abrazara fuertemente a Lily.

-¿Tú nunca me dejarás, verdad, Lily?-le susurró en el oído.

-No, James-dijo Lily-. Nunca.

-Entonces, ¿serás mi novia?

-Sí-dijo Lily decidida y abrazándolo con fuerza.


	18. Chapter 18

**18º-LAS TUMBAS GRISES**

**¿Alguno de ustedes ha pensado alguna vez en el día que la luz de sus ojos podría esfumarse? O mejor dicho, ¿alguno de ustedes ha tenido alguna vez el valor necesario como para pensar en eso?. Eso era justamente lo que se pasaba por la cabeza de James, mientras miraba triste y nostálgicamente las dos tumbas grises que tenía enfrente de él.**

**James miró firmemente el nombre impreso en la primera tumba, unas lagrimas afloraban por sus ojos sin intentar detenerlas, mientras involuntariamente apretaba los puños para calmar su impotencia, donde tenía los colgantes que su padre le dio. **

**Aún no le había dado los colgantes a Sirius, ni había vuelto a hablar de ellos con Lily. Los guardó rápidamente en su túnica negra azabache como la noche.**

**CHARLUS MICHAEL POTTER 1940-1986**

**El viento movía con fuerza las abundantes copas de los grades árboles sauces llorones en el cementerio del Valle de Godric. El día era horrible y la incesante lluvia mostraban como realmente se sentía James y como se había sentido toda la semana, ya que había llovido ferozmente toda la semana.**

**Su paraguas negro y la ropa del mismo color era lo que contrastaba el frío color gris del día y de las lápidas del cementerio.**

**Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al posar su mirada a la segunda tumba.**

**CECILLE JULIET PIKE-POTTER 1941-1986**

**James recordó que la semana anterior, sólo una semana antes, se había abrazado a su madre con fuerza y le dijo **_**"Te quiero, mamá"**_**. Era increíble que ahora no lo pudiera hacer nunca más.**

**Recordaba muy poco lo que había pasado esa última semana. Después de que Lily lo abrazara fuertemente, llegó Sirius, se unió a ellos en el abrazo y los tres juntos lloraron en silencio por un largo rato. James no tuvo noción del tiempo hasta que Dumbledore abrió la puerta y se los llevó nuevamente a Hogwarts desapareciéndose junto con él. **

**La semana anterior había pasado lenta y dolorosamente, James no había ido a clase en toda la semana y sus amigos habían sido su soporte ésos días, todos menos Peter. Wormtail no había sido nada de ayuda, no había comentado nada sobre la muerte de los padres de James ni lo había consolado. En cambio, tener a Lily a su lado había aliviado claramente el dolor; lo había obligado a comer, a dormir y a salir un poco de su dormitorio aunque sólo sea en los recreos y para pasear un rato por los terrenos mojados.**

**Una mano le tomó con fuerza la suya, otra apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo. Un brazo lo tomó del cuello y lo hizo girar.**

**-Vamos, Prongsie-dijo Sirius delicadamente, colgándose de su cuello. A su lado estaba Lucy también dándole ánimos a su amigo.**

**-Sí, Paddy tiene razón, Jimmy-expresó Remus sin soltar el hombro de James, mientras que en la otra mano tenía a Louren. Al lado de Louren se encontraba Alice-. Debemos volver al colegio.**

**-Es que simplemente no puedo creerlo todavía...-susurró James, visiblemente deprimido.**

**-A mucha gente le cuesta comprender que se hayan ido personas que querían, porque el dolor que uno siente en el pecho oprimiéndole la respiración y la sensación de culpa que uno siente, lo enceguece de mente-explicó Remus, que sabía perfectamente lo que sentía su amigo ya que hacía dos veranos atrás él había perdido a su padre.**

**-Se hace incapaz de pensar en sentimientos felices, reprimiéndose una sonrisa con la excusa de estar traicionando a esa persona por ser feliz, pero no... Esa persona SIEMPRE querrá que uno salga adelante y ponga la mejor cara a esta tan situación difícil...-le dijo Sirius seriamente.**

**-Además-Lily le apretó más fuerte su mano para demostrarle que estaba allí con él, a su lado-, tarde ó temprano, uno termina dándose cuenta que muchas personas sufren y comienza a ver cómo salir de la depresión sin necesidad de caerse en un vacío que, algún día, se transforme en un precipicio y no pueda a volver a salir de él...**

**-Gracias, chicos. Son los mejores amigos que podría tener-agradeció James, aún sorprendido por lo que habían dicho sus dos amigos y su novia.**

**Entre Sirius, Remus, Lily, Alice, Louren y Lucy abrazaron con fuerza, y dificultad a causa de los paraguas, a James, quien soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de nostalgia. Cuando se soltaron comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida del cementerio mientras las cien personas que habían ido al funeral hacían lo mismo que ellos, entre ellas, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn y Moody.**

**-¡James!-exclamó alguien en la multitud. Era Andrew Green, el ministro de la magia-. ¡Qué alegría verte!.**

**El aludido y sus amigos se dieron vuelta para ver al desubicado del ministro, que llevaba puesto una túnica de gala negra (como todos en el funeral) y un sombrero de hongo color verde lima con un paraguas haciendo juego. James lo miró con odio contenido, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.**

**-¡Espera, James!-el ministro se acercó con pasos agigantados a ellos. El grupo de amigos se dio vuelta y James lo desafió.**

**-¿Sí, señor Ministro?-preguntó usando en cada palabra desprecio.**

**-Quería hablarte de la herencia-dijo Green, sin reparar el tono que había usado James para con él-. Como sabrás, has heredado todos los bienes de tu familia, incluida la casa aquí en el Valle de Godric y...**

**-Si no le importa-expresó Sirius con desesperación. No le gustaban los idiotas y menos uno tan pesado-, James ha sufrido una perdida muy grande y no tiene ganas de hablar de ese tema ahora...**

**-¿Y tú quien eres?-inquirió Green con impertinencia, mirándolo de arriba a abajo-. ¿Su representante?**

**-Sirius Orion Black, Black de nacimiento, hijo de Deimus y Helen Black, rebelde sin causa, ligador por excelencia...-en este punto recibió un pequeño golpe por parte de su novia-ahora no, Lu...-luego siguió con su discurso-uno de los primeros en mi clase y lindo chico por derecho-respondió Sirius con falta de respeto, altaneramente y con mirada desafiante-. Y soy su amigo.**

**Sin escuchar nada más que una estupidez por parte del ministro (algo así como, **_**"¡James, espera!" **_**y otras idioteces como ésa ó más ó menos), los siete se dieron la vuelta y salieron de cementerio.**

**-Eres un maleducado por excelencia-comentó Lucy en voz baja, media enojada-¿Cómo le vas a hablar al ministro de la Magia así? ¿No te das cuenta que será nuestro jefe cuando seamos aurores?**

**-Eso no se sabe. Además, se lo merecía por idiota-contestó Sirius altaneramente-. Y ya deja de sermonearme, Lu, por favor, porque eso no va contigo.**

**Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al bar que había en el Valle de Godric, llamado "**_**Brave"**_**. El local era discreto, chico y acogedor. Seguidamente después de entrar y dejar los paraguas en la entrada, la lluvia comenzó a caer copiosamente en Valle. Debían esperar allí hasta que terminara de llover y luego Dumbledore los llevaría nuevamente al colegio por medio de polvos flu, para desgracia de Lily.**

**Pidieron al cantinero unas tazas de café abundante y se sentaron a esperar a Dumbledore en unas de las mesas en la parte más alejada del local. Hasta que trajeron el café, los siete permanecieron callados, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.**

**-Debo ir al correo. Quiero enviarle una carta a mi madre...-dijo Remus, dando un último sorbo a su café.**

**-Te acompaño. Debo mandarle una lechuza a Frank-comentó Alice, levantándose con él.**

**Remus, Louren y Alice salieron de Brave para dirigirse al correo, serpenteando la lluvia.**

**-Tengo que decirles algo-expresó James, llamando la atención de Lily, Lucy y Sirius, que aún miraban la partida de sus otros amigos.**

**-¿Sobre qué?-inquirió Sirius, mirándolo detenidamente.**

**-Es sobre algo que me dijo mi padre antes de... morir...-la voz de James se apagó un poco.**

**Inmediatamente, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica negra los colgantes y los puso en la pequeña mesa. Los colgantes brillaban muchísimo a pesar de estar a la luz de una pequeña vela.**

**-Son preciosos-opinó Lucy, embelesada por la luz que desprendían-. ¿De dónde los has sacado, James?**

**James miró intensamente a Lily y se perdió en sus brillantes ojos verdes. Ella suspiró.**

**-El señor Potter nos los dio-contestó Lily-, dijo que encontraríamos la respuesta a tiempo.**

**-¿Para qué sirven?-preguntó Sirius, en un estado de emoción parecido al de su novia.**

**-El padre de James dijo que encontraríamos la respuesta a tiempo-repitió Lily a su amigo, también en el mismo estado que ellos.**

**-¿Por qué nos cuentas esto a nosotros y no a todos?-inquirió Lucy, entre confundida y sorprendida.**

**-Porque los que tienen forma de perro son para ustedes... no sé porque lo sé, pero lo sé-respondió James, mirando inconmoviblemente los colgantes-. Mi padre dijo que te los dé a ti, Sirs, pero no sé porqué demonios sé que tú también los debes tener, Lu.**

**Lucy y Sirius se miraron intensamente y sin saber porqué, tomaron los cuatro colgantes con forma de perro. Cerraron los ojos al tocarlos instantáneamente, una luz especial brilló en ellos y luego cesó sin que nadie en **_**Brave**_** se diera cuenta, excepto Lily y James.**

**-¿Están bien?-preguntó Lily, alarmada y pasmada.**

**-Sí, algo-contestó Lucy, media ida en su cabeza.**

**-¿Qué van a hacer con los que sobran?-se interesó James.**

**-Ya lo sabemos-respondió Sirius, tomó la mano de Lucy dulcemente y sonrieron de manera tierna, la primera sonrisa de Sirius en una semana ya que la perdida de los Potter le había afectado porque los había tomado con sus padres postizos-. Son para nuestros hijos. Serán dos.**

**-¿Los han visto?-inquirió Lily, asombrada porque recordaba lo que le había pasado al tener contacto con el padre de James.**

**-No del todo, pero sabemos que son ellos-respondió Lucy serenamente, viendo embriagada los colgantes-. Aunque no sabemos cómo lo sabemos exactamente-añadió confundida.**

**-¡Prongs!-llamó alguien de la puerta.**

**Los cuatro se dieron vuelta y vieron a Remus, Louren y Alice junto con Albus Dumbledore. Lucy se puso uno de los colgantes y Sirius otro, James guardó el ciervo y Sirius los dos perros que sobraban, cada uno en sus respectivos bolsillos.**

**Camino a Hogwarts una vez y para empezar una nueva semana, James creyó ver en su mente distraída, mientras tocaba inconscientemente el colgante, un chico muy parecido a él y con los ojos de Lily, sonriendo junto con otros dos, una chica y un chico, igualitos a Sirius, pero con algo de Lucy... **

**Y sabía que él, sin saber exactamente porqué, el chico que se parecía a él, sería el dueño del colgante en forma de ciervo... Su hijo...**

**No sabía que pasaría de ahora en más, pero seguro que sería para bien... **

**O al menos eso creía él...**

**------------------------------------**

_**A/N: Hola, ¿cómo están? Siento la tardanza, pero es que he sufrido bastante esta última semana y me ha costado sentarme y escribir este capi. Realmente este capi es bastante triste, pero va con el estado anímico en el que estoy. El próximo capi se llamara "19º- NAVIDADES TRISTES".**_

_**Este capitulo está dedicado a todos los que leen el fic, a los que dejan review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

19º- NAVIDADES TRISTES.

Los lentos segundos se hicieron minutos, los densos minutos horas... Las pesadas horas se hicieron días y noches... Los extensos días y las noches se tornaron en semanas, y las largas semanas se convirtieron en un maldito mes que pasaba lentamente.

Diciembre se cernió sobre Hogwarts con ventiscas y tormentas de nieve que impedían las salidas a Hogsmeade, los recreos, y los paseos matutinos, nocturnos y vespertinos por los terrenos para nuestros merodeadores y nuestras chicas. Y no sólo era la nieve la que impedía sino el frío también no dejaban que las salidas se hicieran debidamente, porque era un frío que congelaba hasta el cerebro. Pero por suerte, los merodeadores y las chicas se encontraban ésa tarde, la más fría, mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cerca de la chimenea, muy calentitos.

Lucy estaba en uno de los sillones más próximos a la chimenea porque estaba muerta de frío y con Sirius acostado en su regazo, durmiendo. James estaba en otros de los sillones, abrazando a Lily por la cintura. Alice escribía sin cansarse en unos de los escritorios cerca de la chimenea una carta para Frank, que sobrepasaba ya los cinco pergaminos. En el mismo sillón que Lucy y Sirius se encontraban Remus y Louren en una posición parecida a la de Lily y James, mientras que Peter se dedicaba a hacer la tarea atrasada para Slughorn en el mismo escritorio que Alice.

Todos ellos estaban en total silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras contemplaban fijamente como crispaba el fuego en la chimenea y escuchaban el rumor de cuando la pluma rasgaba el pergamino de Alice y Peter.

El humor de James había avanzado considerablemente desde el entierro de sus padres, la charla con sus amigos y las conclusiones que había sacado él solo, y su humor había subido todo gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch a pesar del frío, la salida nocturna para la última luna llena por los terrenos y los paseos con Lily por el lago negro.

Pero al acercarse la Navidad, sólo faltaban dos semanas para ello, los ánimos renovados habían vuelto caer poco a poco. Sin embargo, aparentaba estar bien pasándola bien con su novia y sus amigos.

Sirius se despertó de repente de su larga siesta. Se desperezó y bostezó, al tiempo que unas niñas de cuarto año, que estaban cerca de ellos, suspiraban por él.

-¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó Lucy, acariciando sus pelo un poco revuelto con la punta de sus dedos, para celos de las niñas.

-Sí-contestó Sirius, bostezando-. Aunque sería un buen despertar un beso de mi chica-añadió poniendo cara de perrito faldero.

Lucy le dio un tierno beso a repuesta de la petición de su novio, al mismo tiempo que las chicas de cuarto se morían de celos. Remus lo miró como si no creyese lo que veía.

-¿Qué te pasa, Moony?-inquirió Sirius cuando lo vio-. ¿Envidia?-Sirius puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No, envidia no, Paddy. Yo también salgo con una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts-dijo Remus en tono altanero, haciendo que Louren se sonrojara levemente.

-¿Entonces, qué te pasa?-Sirius no se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy paciente, y menos aún cuando acababa de levantarse después de una larga siesta.

-Es que nunca pensé que estarías con una chica así...-dijo Remus vagamente, pero al ver que Sirius lo miraba extrañado, agregó haciendo énfasis-. ¿Quién podría imaginarlo? El Gran Sirius Orion Black, ligador número uno en Hogwarts, en una RELACIÓN SERIA.

Todos se rieron, excepto Sirius, claro, que puso cara de nene chiquitito muy enojado. James esbozó una de las mejores sonrisas que había hecho en semanas, que habían sido muecas torcidas, mejorando con el lento paso de los días.

-¡Hey! ¡Miren todos le hemos sacado una sonrisa a Prongsie!-exclamó Sirius muy contento, dejando su berrinche atrás.

James sonrió nuevamente por el comentario de Sirius, con los ánimos renovados, mientras los demás hacían lo propio. Cuanto agradecía tener amigos como Sirius y Remus.

-¿Qué harán para Navidad?-preguntó Sirius entre dormido, luego de unos segundos, mientras Lily y los demás hacían señas para que se callara, pero Sirius no los vio-. Yo me quedaré en Hogwarts-afirmó-. No quiero pasar las fiestas en mi departamento en Londres solo... Bueno, aunque eso se puede arreglar-agregó mirando a Lucy, a lo que ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, diciendo "¡Pervertido!"-. No te enojes conmigo, Lu, es culpa de estos que yo sea así-dijo señalando a sus tres amigos-, porque yo antes de conocerlos era un niño inocente...-obviamente que nadie le creyó, y todos volvieron a reír. Cuando se callaron, Sirius manifestó:-. Y bueno... ¿qué harán, eh?

-Yo me iré a pasar las fiestas con la familia de Frank-dijo Alice, despegando sus ojos de la carta-. La señora Longbottom hará su especial budín de Navidad con pasas.

-¿No será que te vas a _enfiestar_ con Frank?. Pensé que eras una chica buena-inquirió Sirius maliciosamente, poniendo especial interés en la palabra "enfiestar".

-No seas mal pensado-lo retó Lucy-. Ali siempre ha sido así... tú eres el pervertido, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Tú qué harás, Pete?-Sirius hizo caso omiso a su novia.

-Me iré a casa-contestó Peter-. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de que empiece el trimestre.

-No quiero saber que cosas son-comentó Sirius y su mirada se posó en Louren, Remus, Lily y James-. ¿Y ustedes?

-Yo debo irme al Valle de Helga para estar con mi madre en Navidad y luego debo irme a Londres para estar con mi padre en Año Nuevo-respondió Louren un tanto melancólica-. Tener padres separados no es conveniente, ¡yo quería estar con Remsie!

-¿Remsie?-a Sirius se le formó una sonrisa burlona y trataba de ocultar su risa, trabajo realmente muy duro y difícil-. No te preocupes cuidaremos de "Remsie".

-Siento decirte, Padfoot, que voy a Dundee a pasar con mi madre esta Navidad...-dijo Remus.

-Está bien, "Remsie"...-dijo Sirius burlonamente, luego se volvió a Lily-. ¿Y tú, Lils?

-Yo me quedaré aquí-dijo Lily-. No tengo ganas de pasar las fiestas discutiendo con Petunia.

-Mejor-comentó James-. Así no estaré tan solo.

-Oye, Prongsie, yo existo, ¿sabes?. No ibas a estar solo-dijo Sirius con falso enfado en la voz.

-Sí, pero tú ibas a estar con Lucy besuqueandote todo el santo día, mientras que yo los miro como un tremendo idiota-dijo James con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que empezaba a correr por la sala Común, para deleite de muchas chicas, para que Sirius no se le tirase encima.

Sin embargo, no lo logró y Sirius se le tiró encima junto con Remus y Peter, mientras la chicas reían y los demás en la Sala Común también.

-----------------------------------

Las semanas fueron pasando y las vacaciones por fin llegaron. Doce hermosos y enormes árboles cubiertos de escarcha mágica decoraron el vestíbulo con los colores de las cuatro casas. En los corredores del castillo, colgaban guirnaldas de acebo y muerdágo, en las cuales Lucy y Sirius no perdían en tiempo en besarse. Afortunadamente, en el castillo sólo estaban Lucy, Sirius, James, Lily y algunos profesores.

El día veinticuatro de Diciembre, mientras que las chicas se estaban bañando y ellos esperándolas en la Sala Común, Sirius se acercó a James, muy desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa, Padfoot?-preguntó James al verle la cara.

-¡Me acabo de acordar de que mañana es el cumpleaños de Lucy y no le he comprado nada!-exclamó Sirius.

-¿Le has comprado regalo de Navidad?-inquirió James, pero Sirius palideció aún más y negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y a los demás?-Sirius se desencajó más aún en su desesperación.-. Bueno, creo que es hora que hagamos un paseito a Hogsmeade, como todos los años...

-¡Ese es mi hermano!-exclamó Sirius.

Después de dejarles una nota a las chicas, donde decían que habían ido a comprar unos chocolates porque se les antojaba, se fueron de la Sala Común para pasar por el dormitorio de James a buscar la capa invisible, una capa común para el frío y el mapa del Merodeador.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-dijo James apuntando en el pergamino con la varita.

Inmediatamente, unas ramitas aparecieron en el mapa mágicamente, a las ramitas se le sumaron unos puntitos con cartelitos y el mapa se hizo visible a sus ojos.

-En el tercer piso no hay nadie-anunció Sirius-. ¡Vamos!

No se pusieron la capa invisible porque no había nadie y llegaron rápidamente a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, pasadizo secreto a Honeydukes.

-¡_Dissendio_!-James apuntó hacia la joroba de la estatua y ésta se abrió.

Entraron por el pasadizo y, después de pasar un túnel oscuro pasando frío, llegaron a Hogsmeade en diez minutos. Abrieron la puerta trampilla del sótano de Honeydukes para fijarse si había alguien dando vueltas por allí. Campo despejado.

-Vamos-susurró Sirius, cubriéndolos a él y James con la capa invisible del último.

Subieron la escalera para poder llegar al primer piso de Honeydukes. Allí estaba repleto de gente que seguro hacia las compras de último momento como ellos. Salieron del negocio de golosinas con dificultad, ya que Sirius insistía en comer algunos dulces.

El frío aire les azotó sin piedad al salir del local. Se sacaron la capa, sin que la gran cantidad gente que había en Hogsmeade se dieran cuenta, ya que tenían la vista fija en las vidrieras.

Hogsmeade era realmente una postal navideña con sus decorados y la nieve en los techos de las pequeñas casitas, que echaban humo por la chimenea lentamente.

-¿Tienes pensado que comprarle?-preguntó James, mientras avanzaban por High Street.

-No-contestó Sirius-. Ella me regaló una capa de terciopelo verde para mi cumpleaños. Pero lo que yo le quiera regalar a ella debe ser doblemente especial... ¿Tú le compraste el regalo a Lily, no?

James abrió los ojos. ¡Cómo podía ser TAN TONTO!. Se había olvidado completamente del regalo de Lily.

Sirius sonrió con satisfacción y triunfo.

-Veo que no soy el único que se ha olvidado... Imagino que te has olvidado el de todos los demás también, ¿no?-James asintió-. Nos vemos aquí, en la puerta de Honeydukes en dos horas.

James entró a unos de los negocios de por allí, mientras Sirius fue a Zonko, una tienda de artículos para bromas.

Dos horas más tarde...

-Ya está-dijo Sirius cuando se encontró con James en la puerta de Honeydukes, lleno de bolsas de regalos.

-¿Qué le compraste?-preguntó James, al igual que su amigo, llevaba varios paquetes con envolturas navideñas.

-Es una sorpresa-contestó simplemente.

Volvieron a ponerse la capa invisible y partieron a Hogwarts nuevamente por el pasadizo de Honeydukes, antes compraron chocolate para que las chicas no se enojaran con ellos, para llegar a la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Volvieron a sacar el mapa del Merodeador y se cercioraron que Filch ni nadie no anduviera por allí. Por suerte, todo estaba completamente vacío por lo que caminaron tranquilamente por los corredores para llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda en la Torre de Gryffindor.

-No podemos dejar esto aquí en la sala, Prongs-comentó Sirius sabiamente.

-Tienes razón-aceptó James-. Dejémoslos en mi habitación, total Lily ya se ha mudado prácticamente a la torre con Lucy.

Caminaron unos pasos hasta detenerse en el retrato de William.

-¡WILL!-como siempre William dormía y James lo despertaba dulcemente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sobresaltado el retrato-. ¡Ah, James! Estaba soñando con la Dama Gorda...

-No quiero saber sobre tus sueños eróticos-replicó James.

-No eran... Ay, no te explicaré a ti, eres un niño para entender ciertas cosas fuera de tu mundo-William suspiró-. ¿Contraseña?

-Hidromiel-contestó James con una sonrisa. La contraseña la habían cambiado el día anterior, como todas en el castillo.

William los dejó pasar y ubicaron todo en la habitación de James, incluidos la capa y el mapa.

-¡Qué comodidad tienes aquí!-exclamó Sirius con algo de envidia-. No tienes que soportar los ronquidos de Wormtail.

Una vez que salieron de allí se dirigieron al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Ay, menos mal que vinieron-dijo-. Se les va armar la gorda allí dentro... ésa niña está loca...

-Mira quien lo dice-murmuró Sirius por lo bajo para que escuchara James. Éste rió por lo bajo.

-Valiente como un león-dijo James.

-Eso es lo que les hará falta-comentó la Dama Gorda, dejándoles pasar.

Lo primero que recibieron no fue un saludo caluroso de sus respectivas novias, si no un grito.

-SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE MIERDA HAN ESTADO-aulló Lucy. Estaba sola y parecía muy enojada.

-Lu, ya lo habíamos dejado escrito fuimos a comprar chocolates-contestó Sirius.

-¡NO ME TRATES DE IDIOTA, BLACK!-gritó Lucy.

-No te trato de idota-dijo Sirius.

-¿AH, NO?-vociferó Lucy.

-No, mira-Sirius sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un puñado de chocolates dejando anonadada a Lucy.

-Gra-gracias...-dijo Lucy media apenada.

-De nada, amor.

Lily entró en la Sala Común por como gritaba Lucy.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó.

-Nada, Lil-contestó James, dándole un beso.

-¿Me trajiste chocolate?-inquirió como una niña chiquita, mientras Lucy y Sirius se reconciliaban comiendo chocolate y dándose besos.

-Todos los que quieras-aseguró James, luego miró a Sirius y agregó:-. ¡Oh, Padfoot! ¡Ve a un hotel, por favor!

------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente temprano, James se levantó de su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, su ex-habitación, donde se había mudado temporalmente para no estar solo en su cuarto de Premio Anual, con un sentimiento de cándida y pura nostalgia. Extrañaría la carta de sus padres ése año, que siempre le hacían en todas las Navidades. Después de ponerse sus anteojos, pudo ver que a los pies de su cama había una gran pila de regalos. Sirius aún seguía durmiendo, así que decidió abrir sus obsequios.

El primero, que estaba envuelto en papel color dorado, y era de parte de Alice y de Frank Longbottom; un equipo de mantenimiento Fleetwood para su Nimbus 1500.

-¡Esto es una pasada!-exclamó James.

El segundo regalo era un paquete cubierto de color verde claro con un listón amarrillo, por parte de Remus y Louren, era un vale para una compra de cincuenta galeons en Zonko.

-Esto es enormemente grandioso-exclamó nuevamente.

El tercero era de Sirius y Lucy. Ni siquiera estaba envuelto, por la prisa de Sirius en comprar los regalos, lo que dejaba ver que era un álbum de fotos en cuero oscuro con relieves en plateado. Estaba casi vacío si no fuera por una nota:

"_Prongs: Llénalo con lo que te parezca y te llene de vida. _

_Cariños de Padfoot y Lucy"_

Les agradeció enormemente ese álbum. Lo llenaría de fotos.

-¡Regalos!-Sirius se acababa de levantar y se tiró encima de sus regalos, que estaban a los pies de su cama. El primero que abrió era de James-. ¡Gracias Prongs! Realmente quería esto desde que lo vi en Flourish y Blotts este último verano-dijo mientras agitaba un libro llamado _"¿Qué trucos modernos debe aprender un cazador?" _de Lucas Print.

-De nada, Paddy-expuso James, agradecido-. Gracias por el tuyo, es muy excepcional para mí.

-Ni lo menciones, dale las gracias a Lu que fue la que me dio la idea-expresó Sirius, abriendo el regalo de parte de Peter.

James abrió el regalo de Peter; era una caja de surtidos de golosinas de Honeydukes y muggles.

Llegó al de Lily y se quedó pasmado al ver el contenido del paquete amarronado con listón rojo. Contenía cajita de color azul en terciopelo, que tenía un delicado relicario de color plata con una cierva en el mismo color, tal como su patronus y muy parecido al relicario que había guardado para su hijo, el cual lo tenía siempre encima.

-Oh, veo que Lily se ha jugado-comentó Sirius con una sonrisa, comiendo una caja de chocolates, cortesía de Peter.

James lo miró a él y luego al relicario.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó viendo la cara de su amigo, dejando la caja de chocolates.

-Yo le regalé uno igual a Lily, sólo que con una forma de un ciervo.

-¿No se parece al que te dio tu padre?-inquirió Sirius, mientras se acercaba a la cama de James para poder ver mejor.

-Es muy parecido... al igual que el de Lily... pero no sé... sin embargo, el verdadero despide un brillo especial.

Sirius asintió y volvió a sus regalos, mientras James se ponía el relicario, que contenía una foto de Lily, pensando que el de ella tenía una foto de él, y volvía a sus regalos.

Sólo quedaba uno. Estaba envuelto en un extraño papel violeta con relieves en plateado, era grande y pesado. Se preguntaba que podía ser, mientras rasgaba el papel para dejar al descubierto un pesado volumen.

La cubierta era de cuero fino y no tenía titulo alguno. Incluso, no tenía casi nada escrito dentro de él, si no fuera por la pequeña nota que escondía con una letra que le era familiar.

_Querido James:_

_Este es la clave para encontrar el misterio de los relicarios. Deberás buscar por tus medios como se puede leer el libro. _

_Espero que te sirva de ayuda._

_Suerte, te queremos._

_C.M.P y C.J.P.P._

James escondió el pesado volumen en las profundidades de su baúl, mientras las lágrimas afloraban por salir.

-Ay, mira lo que me regaló Lu-dijo Sirius. No le diría nada sobre ese extraño libro por ahora.

-A ver.

Sirius le mostró una estatuilla de un perro grande y negro, muy parecido a la forma animaga de su amigo.

-¡Qué apropiado!

Luego bajaron a la Sala para encontrarse con las chicas e ir a desayunar. Lily lucía su reluciente colgante de plata con forma de ciervo y Lucy sostenía en sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas, convertidas en plata.

-¡Gracias, Sirs!-exclamó ella.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lu!-dijo él, dándole un beso muy apasionado.

Lily y James se saludaron aunque no tan efusivos como ellos.

-¡Hey! ¡Hay inocentes aquí!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Más tarde ése día, después de haber comido, jugado, festejado y regalado, James se metía en su cama con la duda sobre el libro. Estaba seguro que habían sido sus padres, pero ¿cómo?. Dejó la pregunta para después de las vacaciones para no amargarse más, mientras escuchaba como Sirius le decía que no le esperase despierto porque festejaría a SOLAS el cumpleaños con Lucy.

**-------------------------------------**

_**A/N: Holas a todos! ¿Cómo están, eh?. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!**_

_**-Se acerca un nuevo comienzo de clases.**_

_**-El cumpleaños de James se aproxima.**_

_**-Intentaran develar el misterio del libro.**_

_**-Vuelve el profesor titular de Defensa y pasará algo importante con eso.**_

_**Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capi.**_

_**Besos, Anna Diggory.**_


	20. Chapter 20

20º-EL LIBRO SECRETÍSIMO.

Cuando el resto del colegio llegó, el frío y la nieve que rondaba dentro y fuera de Hogwarts eran totalmente devastadores. Se habían suspendido las salidas a Hogsmeade, las clases de Cuidado de la Criaturas Mágicas y de Herbología, los paseos por los terrenos y el Quidditch, hasta que las tormentas de nieve pararan, lo cual sería en unas semanas más. Sin embargo, para Lily y sus amigos eso sólo era algo más que agregar a la lista de cosas que salían mal ese año.

La primera semana de clases ya se estaba acabando y James no les había dicho aún que sus padres muertos le habían dejado un regalo para ésa Navidad. Había tratado por todas las maneras que conocía que algún texto se apareciera en él, pero simplemente no lo hacía. Frustrado, tiró el libro en los confines desconocidos de su baúl.

El viernes, Lily se despertó muy sobresaltada. Había soñado con los relicarios que Charlus Potter les había dado a James, a ella, a Lucy y a Sirius. En su sueño y tres adolescentes de la edad de ellos, dos varones y una chica, que uno se parecía a James y los otros dos a Sirius, tenían los relicarios en sus cuellos y le hablaban en una lengua extraña. Instintivamente, al levantarse se tocó el cuello para comprobar que el relicario que James le había regalado seguía allí.

No sabía por qué, pero caminó hasta el dormitorio de James. Abrió despacio la puerta del dormitorio y se dio cuenta que James aún dormía. Buscó dentro del baúl de su novio sin saber exactamente qué era lo que buscaba. Sacó miles de cosas, que iban desde basura desde hace años hasta túnicas limpias, hasta que en el fondo de él encontró lo que buscaba.

La cubierta era de cuero fino y no tenía titulo alguno. Incluso, no tenía nada escrito dentro de él. Lily tomó el pesado volumen y pasó suavemente su mano por la tapa. De repente, unas letras grandes de modo antiguo de color dorados aparecieron, revelaron el título:

"_Profecías, historias, canciones y leyendas del Mundo Antiguo"_

Dentro del libro las letras aparecieron y Lily, sin saber quien la controlaba, dijo unas palabras en la lengua que hablaban los adolescentes de su sueño y luego pasó su mano nuevamente por la cubierta y las letras desaparecieron.

Lily volvió lentamente a su habitación y se acostó en su cama dos minutos más, al abrir los ojos no se acordaba que había hecho.

Se levantó, vistió y bajó al Gran Salón a desayunar. Allí ya había bastante gente y varios profesores, entre los cuales uno no conocía. Un hombre de mediana edad, bajo, flaco, de pelo color castaño y con un ojo de color celeste y el otro verde claro, que tenía puesta una túnica nueva de color marrón claro, estaba sentado al lado de Dumbledore.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Lily a nadie en particular.

-Es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Louren.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-inquirió Lily, sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor y sirviéndose avena con leche.

-Porque la profesora Brooks no está... y además porque nos dijeron que a partir del segundo trimestre cambiarían de profesor, ¿recuerdas?-explicó pausadamente Louren, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor y tomaba una tostada untada con mermelada de calabaza.

-¿Se fue la tonta?-curioseó una voz detrás de ellas. Sirius venía a sentarse, desperezándose junto con Lucy, Peter, Remus, Alice y James, en fin con todos los que faltaban.

-No le digas así, Padfoot-lo retó Remus severamente, mientras se sentaban junto a las chicas en la mesa y tomaban su desayuno-¿ó quisieras que te llamemos "el ligador"?-Sirius abrió la boca para responder, pero Remus agregó:-. Pensándolo bien, por favor no me contestes.

Todos se rieron de Sirius, quien puso cara de nene muy chiquito, y siguieron desayunando tranquilamente. A los quince minutos, Dumbledore se paró de su asiento y pidió atención.

-Unos momentos antes de que vayan a clase, quiero presentarles al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que la profesora Brooks a cumplido su suplencia, el señor Julian Drake.

Un leve aplauso de cortesía fue escuchado por las mesas de alumnos, mientras Drake recibía con modestia los felicitaciones y, entonces, todos volvieron a desayunar.

-Raro que entrara un viernes a trabajar, ¿no?-comentó James.

-Sí-afirmó Lily-, pero no más raro que Lucy y Sirius levantándose temprano un viernes.

Volvieron a reír y ésta vez fueron dos los que pusieron la misma cara de nenes chiquitos. Luego se encaminaron lentamente hacia el segundo piso, para ir al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al llegar, pudieron ver que allí ya estaba el nuevo profesor. Tocaron la campana que daba inicio a las clases, y ellos se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre.

-Hola, chicos-saludó jovialmente Julian Drake, cuando todos estuvieron sentados-. Bueno, como les ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore, yo seré su nuevo maestro. Sé perfectamente que querrán saber por qué nos les he dado clase antes y la razón es simple: Como ustedes sabrán Voldemort ha causado algunos estragos...

"_¿Algunos?"_ pensó James para sus adentros _"Algunos serían si sólo hiciera UN ataque con el que deje sólo a heridos y no a muertos"_

-... por lo que-prosiguió el profesor Drake-yo he tenido que lidiar con mis propios problemas, ya que en Agosto, como recordarán, hubo un ataque en la Pradera de Rowena, donde yo vivo, y hemos tenido que reconstruir la cuidad nuevamente...

Los murmullos se extendieron a lo largo del salón de clases.

-Pero eso ya es pasado... Ahora, ¿quién me podría decir qué vieron con la profesora Brooks?

Nadie levantó la mano. Lily se lo pensó seriamente, ¿qué vieron con la profesora Brooks?. Nada.

-NADA-fue rotundo. Todo el aula dijo lo mismo.

-Entonces debe ser verdad-comentó en su mismo tono Drake-. Bueno, saquen el libro y ábranlo en la pagina...-abrió su propio libro-en la página cincuenta, por favor...

Lily sacó su ejemplar de _"Defensa y Práctica en Artes Oscuras"_ de Jake Brooks y buscó la página que había dicho el profesor.

-Quiero que lean la página que les indiqué-dijo Drake, cuando todos sus alumnos encontraron la página-y practiquen los hechizos con los almohadones que les daré. Como los hechizos destrozarán los almohadones, quiero que los arreglen con un _Reparo_ y sigan practicando.

Los hechizos que habían allí eran desarmadores, protectores, obstaculizadores, convocadores, desilusionadores, aumentadores, desvanecedores y otros tantos más. Practicaron rígidamente durante una hora hasta que el profesor Julian Drake habló nuevamente:

-Atención, por favor-pidió Drake y todos se giraron para verlo-. Veo que la mayoría lo tiene controlado-su mirada se posó en Peter que había prendido fuego a su almohada con un simple encantamiento desilusionador y Sirius, Lucy, James, Lily, Alice, Louren y Remus tratando de apagarlo-, haremos parejas y practicaremos como en un duelo-luego de eso, él se acercó al grupo de amigos-. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Yo soy Louren Bones.

-¿Eres hermana de Amelia?-Louren asintió-. Buena mujer, fue mi compañera cuando venía al colegio. ¿Tú, cómo te llamas?-le preguntó a Remus.

-Me llamo Remus Lupin-contestó éste.

-Ah, ¿eres hijo de Romulus?-Remus asintió-. Me apenó mucho saber lo que le pasó... fue un buen amigo...-la cara de Drake tenía cierta nostalgia como la de Remus, por lo que cambió de tema-. ¿Y tú, muchacho, cómo te llamas?-le inquirió a Wormtail.

-Peter Pettigrew.

Drake no hizo ningún comentario, pero sonrió cálidamente a Peter y sus ojos pasaron a Padfoot.

-Sirius Black...

-¿Black?-preguntó extrañado Drake, mirando el escudo de Gryffindor de la túnica de Sirius-. ¿No se supone que todos los Black van a Slytherin?

-Sí-contestó Sirius-, pero soy el primer Black en romper la regla.

Todos, incluyendo el profesor, rieron de lo que decía Sirius.

-¿Tú, querida?-inquirió hacia Lucy, quien se puso colorada, mientras que Sirius miraba al profesor con una expresión contrariada.

-Lucy McKinnon-se presentó.

-¡Ah!. Sí, eres igual a tu madre...-divagó Drake-. En agosto, los conocí; ayudaron para construir nuevamente la Pradera... Estaré en deuda con ellos siempre...-Lucy sonrió ampliamente y Drake se centró en Lily y James-. ¿Y ustedes, chicos?

-Soy Lily Evans, profesor-nuevamente, Drake no hizo comentarios, pero le dirigió una sonrisa mucho más cálida que la que le dio a Peter.

-James Potter-indicó éste, cuando el profesor lo miró intensamente.

-Tus padres fueron grandes aurores, James...-dijo Drake con melancolía-. Ellos también me ayudaron en Agosto... Grandes aurores... Una pena lo que les pasó... no lo merecían...

-Gracias, profesor-murmuró James.

-De nada-expresó modestamente Drake-. Bueno, ahora pónganse en parejas y comiencen a trabajar, por favor.

Para que no hubiera disputas entre amigos y novios, se sortearon: Lily haría con Peter; James con Alice; Lucy con Remus y Sirius con Louren. Practicaron por diez minutos, en los cuales Lily ayudó todo el tiempo a Peter para que mejorase sus "técnicas", y la campana se hizo escuchar.

-Para la próxima clase del miércoles, quiero que directamente se formen las mismas parejas que ésta vez y se batan a duelo.

--------------------------------------

El día jueves veinte de Enero, Lily despertó con un rayo de sol de invierno, el cual anunciaba el cumpleaños de James. Sonrió, recordándolo. Ella agradecía tener amigos como Sirius, Lucy y Remus, quienes la habían ayudado a escabullirse la noche anterior para poder comprar todos juntos un digno regalo para James.

Se levantó, duchó y vistió en silencio. Lentamente, se acercó a la habitación de James y lo despertó suavemente:

-¿James?

-¿Mmm?-dijo él somnoliento.

-Es hora de levantarse-contestó Lily dulcemente en su oído.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Dame dos horas más, mamá...-expresó James sin pensar.

-No soy tu madre, James...

James se levantó de golpe y con cara de asustado, susurró un "Lo siento", apenas audible para cualquier oído normal. Pero no pasó desapercibido para Lily.

-James, no tienes porqué arrepentirte-expuso ella con entendimiento-. Yo sé que aún extrañas a tu madre; y desgraciadamente la extrañarás siempre... pero no te avergüences conmigo...

-Gracias, Lily-James abrazó a su novia fuertemente. Casi podía sentir la calidez que desprendía.

-Creo que es hora de bajar a desayunar-comentó Lily, después de unos minutos.

La mañana fue normal, con excepción de Sirius gritando en medio del Gran Salón: "¡¡JIMMY YA ES GRANDE!!" y el regalo de James (que resultó ser una cámara de fotos mágica para que llenase el álbum que Lucy y Sirius le regalaron para Navidad).

La tarde también hubiese sido tranquila sin que James sacara el tema del libro cuando en la Sala Común estaban Lucy, Sirius, Lily y él. Hacía dos minutos que se habían ido todos a terminar sus tareas para mañana.

-Ah, chicos... Debo mostrarles algo...-comenzó James.

-Si es sobre tu _Amago de Wronski_...-empezó Sirius-ya lo vimos unas cien veces en tres días...

Las chicas rieron y James suspiró. ¿Se tomarían en serio los que él les quería contar?. Claro, pensó con sarcasmo, si le añadimos que fue regalo de mis padres muertos se lo van a creer y todo...

-Escuchen, es serio-los tres lo miraron preocupadamente-. Es algo que pasó en Navidad... y no sé si me creerán...-de la mochila sacó un grueso libro sin portada ni titulo y se los mostró a sus amigos-. Este es un libro que me han regalado mis padres en Navidad...

-Pero, James...-dijo Lucy, mirando muy asombrada el libro-. Tus padres están... están..

-Muertos, ya lo sé-la cortó James-. Pero me han mandado este libro de regalo para Navidad...

Los otros tres no dijeron nada. Miraron a James con una extraña mezcla entre lástima y adoración. James no dijo nada y les entregó la nota que sus padres le habían metido en el libro. También les dio el grueso volumen para que pudieran inspeccionarlo. Por diez minutos, nadie habló una sola palabra. Hasta que Lucy lo hizo con mucha precaución:

-¿Por qué tus padres pensaron que un libro vacío nos sería de ayuda para develar ese misterio?-preguntó.

-Hablan como si hubieran sabido que morirían...-opinó Sirius, releyendo la carta.

-Cuando los vimos en el hospital, también hablaban así...-recordó Lily.

-Es cierto-afirmó James, asintiendo.

-¿Has probado algo para que se vea algo en este libro?-inquirió Sirius, moviendo con la mano el libro.

-Todo-respondió James-. Lo he probado todo y nada ha funcionado.

-¿Crees que tendrá algún hechizo oculto?-cuestionó Lucy, mirando el libro que estaba en las manos de su novio.

-Seguro-dijo James-. Pero no tengo la menor idea que puede ser.

La puerta del orificio del retrato se abrió y sus amigos entraron, por lo que tuvieron que esconder rápidamente el libro, dejando a Lily con la sensación de saber cómo develar el misterio del libro.

**----------------------------------**

_**A/N: Holas! Cómo están??? Bueno, he traído aquí el próximo capi de esta historia. Quiero que sepan que me alegró mucho ver todas las reviews que me dejaron la última vez porque me da a entender que leen mis locuras... De último momento he de decirles que a este fic sólo le faltan alrededor de tres capis, creo, por lo que pronto verán la secuela!!.**_

_**Ah! El próximo capi se llamará: "21º-DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN".**_

_**Besos, Anna Diggory.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**21º-DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN.**

Enero pasó volando dejando la nieve y el frío aparte, ó más ó menos. El mes de Febrero trajo frío, pero no tanto como los meses pasados de Diciembre y Enero. Este nuevo mes trajo, también, un nuevo partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Si bien habían tenido muy, pero muy poco tiempo para preparar al equipo adecuadamente, James hizo lo que pudo.

Realmente, lo hizo.

El día del partido estaba totalmente alterado. Levantó muy temprano a todos los del equipo y casi los atraganta con el desayuno cuando se los metía apresuradamente en la boca.

-Los ahogarás, James-opinó Louren, cuando ella entraba por la puerta del Gran Salón, tomada de la mano de Remus con Alice y Peter detrás de la pareja-. Si quieres que jueguen hoy el partido, déjales comer en paz.

-No lo haré-contestó James, mientras metía con una mano una tostada en la boca de Lily y ayudaba a Lucy a masticar con la otra-. No al menos hasta que acabe el partido.

-Entonces, pobres chicos-comentó Remus, mirando casi con lástima la cara de ganas de vomitar que tenía Dan Stone y las bocas llenas de Sirius, Lucy, Lily, Gabriela Bath y Amy Ang.

Cinco minutos después del "Desayuno desastroso" (como lo llamaron los miembros del equipo más tarde ése día), salieron parpadeando a la luz de invierno. James los condujo a los vestuarios en seguida y les comenzó a explicar las tácticas del juego, un tanto alterado y gritándoles sin razón ni cesar.

-James-lo interrumpió Lily en su monólogo del _Amago de Wronski,_ que James haría ése día-. Ya nos sabemos las tácticas de memoria, en serio. No creo que necesitemos que nos las repitas...

-¡LAS REPETIRÉ HASTA QUE GANEMOS! ¡Y ahora todos a terminar de preparase!-nadie hizo nada-¡YA!-gritó fuera de sí, James. Jamás lo habían visto tan nervioso.

El equipo se disolvió para acomodarse para el partido yéndose por el vestuario, lo más lejos posible de James; Sirius se le acercó para hablarle y fue el único que lo hizo.

-Prongs-le dijo tranquilamente Sirius-. Por favor, cálmate. Mira cómo has tratado a Lily-le señaló con la cabeza una esquina en la cual Lily era consolada por Lucy, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos-. ¿A qué te sientes cómo un imbécil, verdad?

Ella estaba llorando y James se sintió como una basura.

James se encaminó hacia la esquina donde estaba Lily con más inseguridad que Peter lo hacía alrededor de una escoba.

-Ey, Lily... yo...-comenzó James. Lucy se fue de su lado para poder dejarlos hablar tranquilos.

-Cállate-le ordenó secándose las lágrimas, con un tono de voz muy frío-. No quiero hablar contigo... Me estás tratando mal desde que empezó el día y no voy a...

-Perdóname-la interrumpió James-. Sé que soy un idiota... y que no debería darle tanta importancia al Quidditch...

-Si lo sabes, entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Era todo lo que necesitaba oír de James.

-Porque aparte de idiota con el Quidditch, soy un idiota enamorado...-contestó él, sonriendo también.

-¿Y de quién estás enamorado?-siguió el juego ella, poniendo sus manos en el cuello de James y hablándole con un tono de voz sensual, mientras que él la abrazaba por la cintura.

A contestación de su pregunta, recibió un beso apasionado.

-Creo que has recibido tu respuesta.

-James, cariño, pasas mucho tiempo con Sirius-sentenció Lily, al tiempo que ellos dos también iban a prepararse.

-Ustedes me sorprenden-comentó Sirius, quien había visto todo desde una posición más alejada, mirándolos con un gesto un poco altanero-. Si yo me peleara así con Lucy, ya estaríamos muertos todos.

En ese momento, Lucy pasó a su lado, mientras terminaba de ponerse los protectores, y le pellizcó "cariñosamente" el trasero.

-¡Ey!-protestó Sirius, dando un salto-Cuidado con lo que tocas, Lu. Esto-dijo marcando con un dedo su lindo y formado trasero-, es propiedad de todo Hogwarts. ¿Verdad, chicas?-inquirió, mirando a Gabriela y a Amy, que habían estado lanzado miradas de envidia a Lucy, mientras Dan se descostillaba de la risa.

-Yo pensé que era MI propiedad-aclaró Lucy, poniendo sus manos en su cadera, dando posición de falso enfado y mirándolo con burla-. Ó al menos eso dijiste la otra noche...

-No andes ventilando nuestra vida sexual, Lucy-dijo Sirius, en tono serio.

-¡Oh, miren quien habla!-exclamó James, divertido-. El Señor Discreto. ¡Ahora todos a destrozar a las serpientes!

Todos rieron de Sirius, que puso cara de nene chiquito, mientras salían al campo de Quidditch, mucho más calmados que al principio.

-¡Bienvenidos al tercer partido de la temporada!-gritó alegremente por el megáfono Alice-. ¡El encuentro de hoy: Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor!-la mitad del colegio vestido de color dorado y escarlata gritó con alegría-. Entran los jugadores de Hufflepuff, cazadores: Davey Gudgeon... Mmm, éste chico no ha quedado bien después de que el Sauce Boxeador lo haya golpeado en el ojo hace dos años atrás, ¡esperemos que no vea bien la quaffle!... Era broma, profesora McGonagall... No me retes, Louren y Remus tú tampoco... Emmeline Vance y Sturgis Podmore. Los golpeadores son los hermanos Fabian y Gidgeon Prewett. Guardián del equipo: Lana Ang, hermana gemela de Amy... ¡Y por último: Amos Diggory como buscador y capitán del equipo!

Apenas entró Diggory al campo, los suspiros de la población femenina de Hogwarts fueron escuchados. La verdad era que era un chico bastante guapo y atlético, el único que le hacía la contra a los Merodeadores y eso le encantaba; tanto que una vez salió con Lily, otra con Lucy y un día con Louren, sólo para que se molestaran los chicos.

Incluso Alice suspiró, pero Louren le gritó algo parecido a: "¡_Tienes novio, Alice_!".

-Te digo que no me retes, Louren-le dijo Alice con su voz amplificada-. Remus contrólala porque no respondo de mí...-el público rió-. Además, Diggory está muy bueno, ¡¡pero eso no le hace sombra al equipo de GRYFFINDOR!!-la hinchada de color escarlata gritó nuevamente-. Sí, ya va, profesora-dijo cansinamente Alice-. ¡¡¡Y AHÍ ENTRAN LOS LEONES!!!-gritos del público de nuevo-. ¡Gabriela Bath, Amy Ang, Lily Evans y Lucy McKinnon!-la población masculina se dio el gusto y silbó agradablemente a las chicas, mientras Sirius y James les mandaban miradas de odio-. ¡Dan Stone, Sirius Black y James Potter!-ahora todo fue viceversa-Madame Hooch entra para iniciar el juego... la Quaffle es lanzada al aire y... ¡COMIENZA EL JUEGO!

James se movió por el campo en busca de la Snitch... Si la encontraba a tiempo le sacaría de un puñetazo la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara de Diggory...

La vio. La pequeña pelota volaba alrededor de los postes de Hufflepuff. Se acercó rápidamente, y antes de que Diggory se diera cuenta, agarró la fría Snitch con una sonrisa, mientras todos los escarlatas se les acercaban para felicitarlos.

-¡JAMES LA TIENE! ¡HA AGARRADO LA SNITCH! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA 160 A 0, EN MENOS DE 20 SEGUNDOS!-gritaba radiantemente Alice.

------------------------------------------

La victoria de Gryffindor duró unas dos semanas, con resaca incluida. La fiesta que sucedió a la victoria dejó a más de uno con bastante dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar; incluidos los merodeadores y las chicas, menos Alice, quien dijo que si tomaba no podría contenerse. Por lo tanto, al ser la única cuerda, no dejó que nadie hiciese ninguna estupidez (obviando, que dejó que Peter hágase un Streap Tease).

El día de San Valentín amaneció soleado. Lily despertó cuando un molesto rayo de sol cayó sobre sus ojos. Se duchó, vistió y bajó al Gran Salón, mientras pensaba en la salida a Hogsmeade. Durante la última semana junto con los chicos habían preparado la salida a Hogsmeade para poder salir un poco de la escuela, y de paso, Alice podría ver a Frank.

Al llegar al Gran Salón, vio a sus amigos, los que estaban de novios, más cariñosos de lo habitual y a Alice y a Peter hablando, ya que éste no iría a Hogsmeade porque no tenía pareja y porque Alice no tenía a nadie con quien besuquearse en ése momento. Lily se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor pasando su mirada alrededor de todo el Gran Salón dándose cuenta que no eran sólo sus amigos los cariñosos; James la recibió con un beso mucho más apasionado que el de costumbre y sólo pararon cuando les llegó el comentario sarcástico de Alice, unos cinco minutos después:

-No coman delante de los pobres...

-Miren quién habla de pobreza-ironizó Sirius-. La que se besuqueaba con Frank día y noche...

-Tú no puedes hablar...-le dijo Alice.

-No me amenaces, Araghon-Sirius pronunció con énfasis su apellido.

Luego de desayunar y de despedirse de Peter, que como dijo Sirius, debía tener una cita privada con una chica, se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade, con el resto de la gente que iba al pueblo ése día.

A medida que iban llegando, se dieron cuenta que el pueblo se había tomado enserio lo del día de San Valentín.

Querubines con flechas rosadas, corazones pomposos, frases de amor y los colores blanco, rosa y rojo inundaban la aldea.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamó Sirius-. ¡Miren lo que le han hecho al pueblo de machos!

-¡Ey!-protestaron las chicas.

Llegaron a su primera parada: la casa de salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Alice se despidió de ellos y entró en el local; allí se encontraría con Frank. Segunda parada: Zonko, Lucy y Sirius entraron en el local muy risueños sin acordarse de despedir a sus amigos. Tercera parada: La Casa de las Plumas, Louren y Remus se perdieron entre sus sueños.

Por lo tanto, Lily y James se quedaron solos y fueron a beber una cerveza de manteca a Tres Escobas. Gracias a Dios, Tres Escobas seguía teniendo su aspecto normal, nada de colores del día de San Valentín.

-Mmm... me parece que el profesor Drake la está pasando bien-comentó Lily, mientras se sentaban.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó James.

-Mira allí-le señaló un rincón, donde Drake se hacía caricias con una mujer de su edad.

-Bueno, el hombre es humano-opinó James, que sentía un especial cariño al profesor.

-Obvio-contestó Lily.

-¿Qué les traigo, chicos?-preguntó Madame Rosmerta.

-Un whisky de fuego y una cerveza de manteca, Rosy, por favor-le pidió James.

-Está bien, ya has cumplido dieciocho así que no te diré nada-James sonrió sinceramente. La mesera se fue a la barra a buscar las bebidas para luego hacerlas levitar hasta donde ellos estaban.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Lily, mientras bebía un poco de la cerveza de manteca-. Cuando empezó el año jamás pensé que pasaría un día de San Valentín contigo.

-Yo tampoco-afirmó James, recordando-. No sabes lo lindo que es estar contigo-se le acercó peligrosamente-. ¿Te dicho cuánto te quiero?

-Mmm...-Lily siguió el juego-. Podrías...

-Te quiero-le dijo James en su oído.

-Te quiero-le respondió Lily.

Se acercaron más para darse un beso lleno de cariño..., pero en ése momento alguien gritó:

-¡JAMES!-Sirius había aparecido de la nada. Estaba solo y tenía sus ojos brillosos, llenos de lágrimas.

-Sirius, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Lily, ayudándolo a sentarse en la mesa.

-Lucy-fue toda respuesta, antes que se pusiera a llorar desconsoladamente y se abrazara a James. Lily miró a Sirius y descubrió que su relicario no brillaba como de costumbre, parecía opaco.

-Debemos irnos-murmuró James para que sólo escuchara Lily.

Dejaron a Sirius llorar en el hombro de James, pagaron sus bebidas y se fueron nuevamente al colegio, pasando por varios pasadizos secretos para que no pudieran ver a Sirius llorando. Al llegar a la Sala Común, Sirius ya se había calmado. Se sentaron cerca de la chimenea, en sus sillones de siempre. Al comprobar que no había nadie, suspiraron tranquilos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó, Sirius?-preguntó Lily, otra vez.

-Una chica de Ravenclaw apareció en Zonko. Me hizo caritas y después se acercó peligrosamente... Lo demás se lo pueden imaginar... Me besó, pero yo la saqué, Lucy pensó que la engañaba porque no vio cuando la sacaba y me dio una cachetada...

-¡Oh, Sirius!-exclamó Lily, en compasión de su amigo, haciéndole una leve caricia en el brazo.

-La verdad es que me quiero matar...-confesó Sirius y Lily y James lo miraron con reproche-. Bueno, ustedes no entienden... yo... a... yo...-Sirius no podía decir ni una palabra más.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ansiosamente James.

-Yo a Lucy la amo-declaró Sirius-. La amo. La amo... y ahora ella me odia... _otra vez_...

Si James y Lily estaban estupefactos y boquiabiertos por la declaración de Sirius, porque no era de todos los días escuchar que Sirius Orion Black, Black de nacimiento, hijo de Orion y Helen Black, rebelde sin causa, ligador por excelencia, uno de los primeros en su clase y lindo chico por derecho, se había enamorado y más que amaba a una chica; más lo estuvieron cuando una voz desde la puerta del retrato de la Dama Gorda dijo:

-Eso no es cierto-Lucy estaba apoyada levemente en el marco y su expresión era de asombro también; su relicario, al igual que el de Sirius, no desprendía el mismo brillo que siempre-. Yo no te odio... pero, ¿es verdad lo que acabas de decir? ¿Que me amas?.

-Es tan verdadero como que el sol es amarillo-dijo Sirius, levantándose del sillón y yendo al encuentro con Lucy-. Te amo.

Se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos. Lucy lo miraba a los ojos como si con tan sólo mirarlo supiera si mentía ó no... Pero los ojos de Sirius sólo estaban para ella, y detonaban amor y sinceridad.

-Yo... fui... una idota...-titubeó Lucy, sin perder el contacto visual-. No debería haber reaccionado así...

-Hum... Tranquila, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo...-Sirius se lo pensó mejor y agregó:-. Claro que sin la parte de la cachetada-se tocó levemente el cachete dañado, aún sin desconectar la mirada de la de Lucy.

-¿Me podrás perdonar?-preguntó Lucy, acercándose más y mirándolo con una mirada brillante.

-Creo que lo hice ya-respondió él, acercándose más-. Entonces, ¿tú no me odias?

-Todo lo contrario. Te amo-como en un cuento muy raro de hadas, Lucy y Sirius se besaron incluso con más pasión que otras veces, sin embargo fue el beso más tierno que habían recibido alguna vez.

Un molesto flash, los hizo separarse.

James había aparecido con la cámara que todos le habían regalo para su cumpleaños y sonría de lo lindo junto con Lily.

-Este momento quedará grabado por los siglos de los siglos-comentó James riendo a más no poder-. El momento en el que Sirius Orion Black, Black de nacimiento, hijo de Deimus y Helen Black, rebelde sin causa, ligador por excelencia, uno de los primeros en su clase y lindo chico por derecho (claro que sin mi aprobación) y Lucy Aprhil Odio-a-Black-y-todo-lo-que-tenga-que-ver-con-él McKinnon, se declaran su amor para la eternidad... Ojalá esta foto las vean nuestros hijos...

-Oh, James...-dijo Lucy.

-No seas sentimentalista-siguió Sirius.

-Lamento informarte que ése eres tú, Padfoot-contraatacó James.

-¡No se vale!-chilló como nene chiquito Sirius.

Luego, todos rieron juntos, haciendo que los relicarios se lucieran más nuevamente.

**---------------------------------**

_**A/N: HOLASSS!!! Cómo están??? Yo estoy acá con muy poco tiempo, ya que se acerca el cierre de trimestres y tendré que estudiar (Q asco!), así que, como hay salí temprano del cole, dije: "Voy a terminar el capi", así que aquí esta.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews! En el próximo serán los cumpleaños de Peter y Remus y se llamará "22º- NO ERA LO QUE DESEABA". Ya se pueden imaginar... ó no... Jaja!. Gracias a los que leen el fic y me dejan review!!!!**_

_**Los dejo, déjenme reviews, por favor!!**_

_**Besos, Anna Diggory.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**22º- NO ERA LO QUE DESEABA.**

El último día de Febrero llegó sin avisar. Y eso presentaba el cumpleaños de Peter. El lunes 28 de Febrero, todos se levantaron temprano con la intención de tomar desprevenido a Peter y asustarlo (sólo) un poquito; se encontraron en la silenciosa y deshabitada Sala Común cuando el sol apenas salía. Pese a los continuos reproches, James, Sirius, Alice y Lucy lograron convencer a Lily, Remus y Louren de hacer eso.

-¿Qué pasaría si se asusta de en serio?-inquirió un poco alarmada Alice, mientras subían los escalones hacia la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, donde Peter dormía plácidamente.

-Seguramente se haría pis, de eso no hay duda-le contestó Sirius sonriendo maliciosa y pícaramente.

-¡Sirius!-lo retaron todos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó éste con cara de falso enfado-. ¿Acaso aún no conocen a Peter?.

Nadie contestó, porque en ése momento Sirius puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios, indicando silencio. Habían llegado a la puerta que señalaba "SÉPTIMO AÑO". Entraron silenciosamente, después de un agudo chirrido molesto de la puerta.

-¿Listos?-inquirió James en un murmullo. Todos asintieron con la cabeza silenciosamente-. Uno... Dos... Tres...

Tomaron aire y...

-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, PETER!!!-vociferaron a más no poder.

-¡¡AHHH!!-replicó el cumplañero, asustado y cayéndose de la cama.

Se levantó de su revoltijo de sábanas (en las que se habían caído junto con la cortina de su cama adoselada) y los miró detenidamente uno por uno, tratando de reconocerlos. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que eran los chicos y sonrío en cuanto lo hizo.

-Ay, Peter, no me digas que te has asustado al vernos-comentó Sirius, sentándose a su lado-. Si yo soy hermoso, no te puedo haber asustado...-los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco y él atrajo hacia sí a Peter, dándole un abrazo de madre protectora y llorando (falsamente) como una que tiene un chiquillo que ha crecido-. ¡Ay, mi niño ha crecido!-exclamó, revolviéndole el pelo-. ¡El pequeño Wormtail ha crecido!

-¿Realmente quieres tener hijos con éste?-le preguntó James a Lucy, quien estaba a su lado, riéndose de cómo Peter quería escaparse del abrazo de Sirius-. Porque si tienen hijos lo más probable es que lo trate de ésa forma, como madre protectora, no dejará que tú seas su madre... te lo digo como tu amigo, en serio...

-Mmm...-dijo ella, riendo-. La verdad es que lo pensaré dos veces antes de querer tener un hijo con éste. Gracias por hacerme recapacitar, James, eres un buen amigo...-terminó partiéndose de la risa.

-Oye, oye, oye-contradijo Sirius, medio ofendido, dejando la actitud de madre protectora y volviendo a su postura de nene chiquito-, no digas eso... nos falta mucha práctica para tener un hijo, ¿no te parece, Lu?

-¡Deja de ventilar tu vida sexual, Sirius!-le gritaron todos, riendo, excepto Lucy, que estaba hecho un tomate.

-Me tienen envidia-declaró Sirius, lejos de ofenderse.

Las chicas sonrieron negando con la cabeza divertidamente y le entregaron un paquete a Peter.

-Esto de parte de nosotras, Pete-dijo Lily.

-Gracias, chicas. Gracias, Lily-dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos cuando se dirigió a Lily; entonces abrió el paquete de color azul, descubriendo una linda túnica de gala de color azul oscuro-. Gracias-repitió simplemente.

-Esto de la nuestra-Sirius le tiró otro paquete, pero esta vez de color rojo. Peter lo atajó y se dispuso a abrirlo.

-Si no te gusta le echas la culpa a Padfoot-declaró Remus, mirando a Peter abrir el regalo-. Lo eligió y compró él...

Peter terminó de desenvolverlo y descubrió una goma muy larga de color salmón. Parecía inflable.

-Y esto se hace así-dijo Sirius, sacando su varita y agitándola levemente hacia donde estaba el regalo, que comenzó a inflarse dejando ver una muñeca inflable rubia desnuda.

-Una muñeca inflable-susurró Peter.

-¡¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!-gritó Lucy muy enojada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó inocentemente el aludido.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a regalarle un regalo así al pobre de Peter?!-siguió gritando Lucy.

-Es para que practique como besar a una chica, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?-se defendió Sirius, cruzándose de brazos ofendido-. Además ya está bastante grandecito como para hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿no crees, Lu?

-Además a mí me gusta-agregó Peter.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, Sirius se le acercó y la abrazó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Vamos, Lu, no te enojes...-dijo Sirius melosamente y ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-. El pequeño Wormtail ha crecido, ¿no ves?. No es más un niñito...

Como toda repuesta recibió un almohadonzazo por parte de Peter.

----------------------------------

Febrero dio paso a Marzo. Y en menos de un periquete, todos se vieron envueltos en los principios de los estudios para los EXTASIS. Todos menos Sirius y James, obviamente, que la única vez que habrán estudiado fue cuando se volvieron _animagos_. La nieve se había derretido, dejando a un tiempo templado, pero aún un poco frío.

El jueves 10 era el cumpleaños de Remus. James y Sirius, en vez de estudiar, habían preparado una salida al estilo merodeadora para ir a Hogsmeade a pasear el mismo jueves a la noche. Serían sólo ellos y, claro, sus novias y sus amigas.

-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, REMSIE!!!-gritó Sirius, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad junto con James y Peter, el jueves por la noche, mientras pasaban por los corredores para ir al pasadizo de la bruja tuerta, que llevaba al sótano de Honeydukes.

-No me digas así, Sirius-replicó Remus-. Y baja la voz, por favor...

-Está bien-aceptó Sirius, levantó su varita y apuntó a un pergamino de aspecto nuevo:-. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Enseguida en el mapa se comenzaron a ver pequeñas y delgadas líneas que se enredaron como telarañas formando el mapa de Hogwarts.

-Mmm... Filch está en su despacho... y la gata está en el séptimo piso. Vamos-declaró James. Llegaron al tercer piso, tocaron con la punta de la varita a la bruja tuerta en su joroba y susurró:-_Dissendio._

La joroba se abrió para poder pasar y entraron uno por uno. Entraron por el pasadizo y, después de pasar un túnel oscuro, llegaron a Hogsmeade en diez minutos. Abrieron la puerta puertilla del sótano de Honeydukes para fijarse si había alguien dando vueltas por allí. Campo totalmente despejado.

-Vamos, las chicas seguro ya están por llegar...-dijo Sirius.

Entonces se dirigieron a Tres Escobas por High Street. Entraron al pub, ya sin la capa porque Hogsmeade estaba desierto y Tres Escobas también a excepción de la tabernera y le pidieron a Madame Rosmerta cuatro Whisky de Fuego.

-Pero si ustedes...-comenzó a replicar la mujer, desde la barra.

-A partir de hoy los cuatro ya tenemos dieciocho años-explicó Sirius, mientras se iban a sentar a una de las mesas-. Además, no sé de que te quejas, Rosy.. no has dado hidromiel cuando teníamos trece... y Whisky de fuego desde los quince...

-Vayan a sentarse-lo cortó la mujer, mientras les alcanzaba las bebidas flotantes.

-¿Creen que tarden mucho las chicas?-preguntó Sirius, al mismo tiempo le daba un sorbo al Whisky de Fuego.

-No creo...-contestó Remus-. Menos mal que las enviamos antes aquí, sino tardarían años en llegar...

-¿Quiénes tardarían años en llegar?-inquirió una voz por detrás. Era Louren, junto con las demás-. _Remsie_, por Merlín, ¿no estarás hablando de nosotras, verdad?.

-Porque si lo hicieras no te daríamos tu regalo-dijo Lily sonriéndole y tendiéndole un paquete de color verde oscuro.

Remus sonrió y abrió el paquete, causa de que las chicas hubieran ido a Hogsmeade más temprano que ellos. Al rasgar se dejó ver una linda túnica de gala verde oliva muy elegante.

-Gracias, chicas...-dijo Remus, luego Louren se le acercó, se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente, para después susurrarle un "_Feliz Cumpleaños_, Remsie" en el oído. Se abrazó al cuello de su novio y miró a sus amigos para poder charlar.

La noche estaba siendo realmente espectacular, era estrellada y sin luna, lo cual hacía que Remus no estuviera casado, ni ojeroso, ni pálido... en fin, sin el aspecto de enfermo que tenía cuando la luna llena se acercaba; tampoco hacía frío, era templada. Los chicos bebieron Whisky de Fuego, mientras las chicas cerveza de manteca, lo que causó un ligero alboroto.

-¿Y por qué no podemos tomar Whisky de Fuego como ustedes?-preguntó Lucy, enojada, cuando Madame Rosmerta se acercó a tomar su pedido. Lucy estaba sentada arriba de su novio y lo miraba con enojo, al igual que todas sus amigas a sus parejas.

-Porque no y punto-le contestó Sirius, a los chicos les había agarrado algo llamado "el novio protector".

-Pero cuando fue el cumpleaños de Alice si tomamos-refutó Lily.

-Sí, pero ésa vez, aún no eran novias nuestras-respondió James, sonriendo.

-Y la novia oficial de un merodeador debe ser cuidada-dijo Sirius con orgullo, mientras sonreía igual que James.

-Lo que quiere decir, nada de bebidas alcohólicas-terminó Remus.

-Lo que quiere decir que si no nos dejan tomar el whisky, se quedan sin...-siguió Lucy e hizo un gesto de tijeras.

Los chicos pusieron cara de horror, pero siguieron con su dogma.

-No tomarán y punto-refutó James y las chicas pusieron cara de enfado, cruzaron de brazos y miraron para otro lado ofendidas.

-¿Y yo puedo?-preguntó Alice.

-Eres nuestra amiga... si, claro que puedes-dijo Sirius. Alice aplaudió muy contenta.

Después de tres horas más ó menos salieron del pub. Las calles estaban silenciosas más de lo que tendrían que estar. Era un ambiente realmente muy extraño. La luz de las estrellas apenas reflejaban sus rostros y al salir del pub, las luces se apagaron de repente.

-Me da escalofríos-dijo Louren, estremeciéndose.

-A mi también-reconoció Sirius.

-Oh, el Gran Sirius Black ha aceptado que tiene miedo a la oscuridad-canturreó una voz falsamente infantil, una que Sirius conocía muy bien.

-Bellatrix-fue todo lo que dijo antes de esconderse detrás de un negocio para evitar ser alcanzado por un rayo rojo.

La prima de Sirius estaba cubierta de una máscara blanca que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos azules fríos. Junto a ella estaban unas veinte personas, todas hombres.

-No era lo que deseaba de regalo de cumpleaños-susurró Remus, agachándose para no ser alcanzado por otro rayo de color violeta.

**--------------------------------------**

_**A/N: Holas a todos! Cómo están??? Aquí, después de muchísimo tiempo, les traigo el nuevo capi. Espero que les haya gustado y prometo que les voy a traer lo más rápido posible un nuevo capi.**_

_**Besos, Anna Diggory.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**23º- LILY.**

-¡_Reducto_!-exclamó Remus, levantándose de su escondite y dándole a uno de los encapuchados en la espalda, que cayó desmayado sobre el frío pavimento de Hogsmeade.

-¡_Rictusempra_!-vociferó Sirius, haciendo que otro encapuchado cayera destornillándose de la risa.

-¡Vamos, Sirius, vamos! ¡Sal a jugar con tu querida primita Bella!-dijo la voz de Bellatrix Black con sorna, viniendo detrás de varios encapuchados corpulentos.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-gritó Louren, exasperada, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un _Stupefy_ a tres disfrazados.

-¡¿Pero cómo hacemos eso?!-expresó Lily desesperada, mientras le tiraba un _Expelliarmus_ a un encapuchado y lo dejaba desmayado al momento-. ¡Estamos rodeados!.

-¡Tengo una idea!-exclamó James, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba un rayo aturdidor-. ¡Padfoot, Wormtail! ¡Ha transformarse!

Sin que las chicas pudieran reaccionar, los chicos desaparecieron.

Ó eso creyeron ellas.

En el lugar donde habían estado los merodeadores, aparecieron un perro grande como un oso y muy lanudo, con pelo negro y sus ojos eran de color grises, e inmediatamente se puso delante de Lucy y enseñó los dientes a los mortífagos. Lucy lo miró con ternura, sabiendo quien era.

Una rata se escabulló por los pies de Alice y se subió a su hombro ágilmente, mostrando sus pequeños dientes afilados. Alice no se asustó ni nada y, es más, afirmó el hombro para que la rata no cayera.

Remus se quedó en su forma humana y se ubicó delante de Louren con la varita levantada para que no la atacaran. Había una extraña mirada en sus ojos dorados... como si se atreviera a hacer de todo para defender a la persona que amaba.

Y un hermoso ciervo de color de avellanas se interpuso entre Lily y los encapuchados. El ciervo inclinó su larga y rara cornamenta, preparado para atacar si se acercaban.

-Cuando yo diga nos trataremos de mover hacia el colegio-susurró Remus, aún escondidos.

-Remus, ¿cómo...?-comenzó a preguntar Lily, viendo asombrada al ciervo. Se parecía mucho a su Patronus y al colgante que James le había regalado, que instintivamente lo tocó.

-Ahora no, Lily-contestó Remus, Lily lo miró como diciendo "_Me lo dices ó no me muevo de aquí_"-. La rata es Peter, el perro es Sirius y James es el ciervo. Son animagos.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Lily. No podía ser cierto.

-¡Shh, Lily!. Por favor, baja la voz-pidió Remus, tapándole la boca con las manos-. Después de que lleguemos al colegio, te explicaremos.

Lily asintió y Remus la soltó. Este se asomó por el escondite e hizo un gesto a los animales. Los animales dejaron a su '_protegida_' y corrieron hacia donde estaban los encapuchados.

Sirius le mordió la pierna a uno, que se dobló de dolor. Peter le clavó los dientes en una mano a otro _(A/N: Como hace en la Piedra Filosofal con Goyle en el tren)_. James, por otra parte, inclinó su cornamenta y envistió hacia tres encapuchados, tirándoles a la pared y dejándoles inconscientes al instante.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-exclamó Remus, mientras apremiaba a las chicas a correr.

Remus condujo a las chicas hasta Honeydukes y abrió la puerta con leve "_Alohamora_". Y con ligero clic, la puerta se abrió para dejarlos pasar al negocio.

-¡Eso es ilegal!-expresó Louren con terror en su cara.

-¡No hay tiempo!-refutó Remus haciéndolas pasar. E inmediatamente dejar pasar a una rata con la cola lastimada, un perro con una pata herida y un ciervo con la cornamenta claramente dañada.

Llegaron hasta el sótano y Remus abrió la puerta trampa, que unía a Honeydukes con Hogwarts, e hizo pasar a todos. Cuando llegó su turno, ya que era el último, y antes de cerrarla, pudo escuchar claramente a Bellatrix maldiciendo a Sirius:

-¡¡MALDITO!! ¡MI CARA, MI HERMOSA CARA!! ¡¡ME LAS PAGARAS, SIRIUS BLACK!!

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-volvió a repetir Remus y todos corrieron devuelta al colegio.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, después de haber estado corriendo por veinte minutos y sin hablar. Despertaron a la Dama Gorda, que los miró horrorizada.

-¡No pueden entrar animales a la Sala Común!-les advirtió escandalizada, reteniendo un bostezo.

-¡Fuerza y valentía!-exclamó Remus y sin más remedio el retrato los dejó pasar.

Llegaron a la Sala Común y las chicas se sentaron en los sillones más cerca del fuego, que era lo único que desprendía luz, además de los relicarios de Lucy y Lily. Remus murmuró: "_Accio caja_" y una caja de primeros auxilios apareció en la sala.

-Toma-le dijo Remus a Lucy, pasándole un algodón con una poción de color de azul-. Pásale a Sirius esto en la pata y luego envuélvesela en esta venda-agregó, dándosela.

-¿Por qué no se transforma? ¿No sería más fácil?-preguntó Lucy.

-No, es mejor así-contestó Remus.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron que hacían esto?-preguntó Lily, mirando fijamente a Remus.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas y miraron para otro lado tratando de no mirar a Lily. Remus le pasó lo mismo que a Lucy a Alice para que pudiera curarle la cola.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían?-inquirió mirando a sus amigas.

-Sí-contestó Alice mirándola, mientras seguía curado a Peter-. Yo me enteré en quinto; un día los vi salir bien de noche (me había quedado hasta tarde haciendo un trabajo para Slughorn, me quedé dormida y ellos me despertaron, bueno en realidad Sirius con su delicada voz-aclaró con una sonrisa-, pero no me vieron) y decidí seguirlos. Luego entraron al Sauce Boxeador y esperé que salieran escondida en un arbusto. Me parece que pasaron diez minutos y del sauce salieron un perro, un ciervo, una rata y un hombre lobo. Yo les conté que vi al día siguiente y ellos me contaron, prometiéndoles que no les contaría a nadie-terminó de relatar como si hubiese dicho el estado del tiempo.

-Yo también lo sabía, Lils-dijo Lucy y la mirada de Lily se posó sobre ella-. No me mires así, parece que me estuvieras mandando un _Avada Kedavra_-agregó reteniendo un escalofrío, mientras volvía a envolver la pata de Sirius-. Bueno, el día que terminamos las MHB los descubrí hablando del tema y ellos me descubrieron a mí. Me contaron todo y me hicieron prometer lo mismo que a Alice.

-Yo me enteré hace poco-explicó Louren, mientras arreglaba la cornamenta de James, ya que Lily estaba demasiado enojada como para hacer algo-. Cuando Remus y yo... cuando...-pero no dijo más nada.

-Cuando yo la dejé-la ayudó Remus.

-Sí, eso-aceptó Louren-. Bueno, cuando vino a pedirme disculpas me contó todo y me pidió que no le diga nada a nadie. Lo que vino después es cosa mía-agregó hecha un tomate.

-¿Así que yo era la estúpida que no sabía?-gritó Lily, levantándose de su asiento-. Se habrán reído de lo lindo de mí, ¿verdad?. _(A/N: Creo que ahora sabemos de donde sacó su carácter Harry, no??)._

-Pero Lily, no podíamos decir nada-trató de enmendar Alice-. Además los chicos lo hicieron por una buena causa...

-Es cierto-afirmó Remus-. En tercero, ellos se enteraron de lo que era y en quinto se convirtieron en animagos, con el propósito de acompañarme en mis transformaciones nocturnas. ¿Nunca pensaste en nuestros apodos como algo más que eso?. Prongs-Remus señaló al ciervo y a su cornamenta-. Padfoot-Sirius, ya vendado, mostró su pata mullida-. Wormtail-Peter movió su cola débilmente-. Y yo, Moony-Remus se señaló a sí mismo.

-Pero, pero-Lily ahora entendía el por qué de las salidas nocturnas en luna llena-. Pero... ¡¿ESTAN LOCOS?!-gritó Lily nuevamente, esta vez dirigiéndose a los animales-. No pueden andar por ahí con un hombre lobo adulto. ¡PODRÍAN HABER MUERTO!. Remus, creía que eras el más sensato del grupo... Sirius, Peter creía que eran mis amigos...-miró a los tres con decepción-. Y TU-dijo dirigiéndose a James que había bajado su cornamenta, en señal de avergonzado-. ¿¿NO CONFIABAS EN MI NADA COMO PARA DECÍRMELO??. ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO, POTTER! ¡¡TE ODIO!!

Luego de decir eso, Lily salió de la Sala Común rumbo al cuarto de los Premios Anuales, llorando.

James se transformó a su forma humana y trató de seguirla corriendo, pero tropezó.

-¡LILY!-la llamó, pero ella no escuchó.

James se dejó caer en el piso mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que le salía a borbotones de su cara.

Todos acudieron a James y lo terminaron de curar, dándole una poción sin soñar porque si estaba nervioso no funcionarían los ungüentos de Remus, que sirvió para todos.

Después de llevar a James a la habitación de los merodeadores, todos se fueron a dormir, pero no lo consiguieron tan fácilmente.

-------------------------------

Al día siguiente del ataque, los merodeadores y las chicas (menos Lily, obviamente) fueron al despacho de Dumbledore, con ojeras y sueño, a contarle lo que había pasado, aún si eso significaba tener un castigo por salir del colegio un día de clases e ilegalmente. Para su sorpresa Dumbledore no parecía molesto, es más les dijo que se cuiden y que buscaría pruebas, ya que sin pruebas no podía hacer nada con Bellatrix.

Las semanas pasaron y ya estaban a viernes 22 de Marzo, lo cual indicaba que faltaba un día para cumpleaños de Lily.

Y las cosas no habían mejorado.

Lily aún estaba enojada con todos por haberle mentido. No hablaba con ellos y, obviamente, con James se había peleado. Y, para desgracia de James, con una de las personas que se hablaba era con Amos Diggory. Amos Maldito Diggory (segundo nombre hecho por Sirius, el cual James le agradeció a su amigo con una sonrisa).

-Tenemos que hacer algo-les decía Lucy a sus amigos, mientras se encaminaban a el aula de Defensa, el viernes-. No puedo seguir peleada con Lily.

-Ni nosotras-dijeron Louren y Alice a unísono.

-Tengo pensado algo-confesó James-. Voy a darle la mejor noche romántica y pedirle perdón.

-Eso está bien-aceptó Remus-. Si quieres te podemos ayudar en lo que necesites.

-Gracias, Moony-agradeció James, luego recordó algo:-. Padfoot, sólo por curioso, ¿qué le hiciste a Bellatrix el día del ataque?

-Oh, eso... la mordí-dijo Sirius como si fuera una cosa sin importancia-. No sabes lo que me costó sacarme de los colmillos el veneno de mi primita, porque está envenenada de odio.

-Deberías escribir un libro, Padfoot-comentó Remus con una sonrisa-. Y podrías ponerle: "_Confesiones caninas de un hombre_".

-No me gusta ese título-dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza-. Yo le pondría "_La mejor historia jamás escrita ni contada: la historia de Sirius Orion Black, Black de nacimiento, hijo de Deimus y Helen Black, rebelde sin causa, un ligador por excelencia, uno de los primeros en mi clase y lindo chico por derecho_".

-¿No crees que es poco largo?-preguntó Lucy, sin poder creer cómo su novio podía ser tan pedante.

-No-fue toda respuesta de Sirius, antes de entrar al aula de Defensa con altivez.

-Mmm...-dijo Louren, pensativa-pues yo creo que debería ponerle: "_Sirius Black_: _La historia de un presumido_".

-¡Te he escuchado, Louren!-exclamó Sirius con una mano en el corazón, como si estuviese realmente afectado-. ¿Ves lo que digo?. Estar con Moony te ha cambiado...

-Ay, ya entra, Padfoot y deja de hacer el payaso-lo empujó Remus al salón, sonriendo.

-Si yo no hago el payaso, ¿quién lo haría?-dijo Sirius. Los demás sonrieron y se sentaron en sus lugares.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó el profesor Drake, entrando en el salón.

-Buenos días, profesor-coreó la clase.

Drake les mandó a leer sobre los Patronus, pero lo que menos hicieron los chicos fue leer.

-¿Dónde creen que debería hacer la cena romántica para Lily?-preguntó James por lo bajo.

-Podría ser en la Sala Multipropósito-sugirió Sirius.

-No, muy cerrado-respondió James.

-O en la Torre de Astronomía...-apuntó Lucy.

-No, muy alto.

-Llévala a Hogsmeade-propuso Peter.

-No, muy peligroso.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no la llevas a la orilla del lago?. A las chicas le gusta-indicó una voz detrás. Era el profesor Drake, que sonreía radiantemente.

-Oh, profesor, lo sentimos-dijo Louren, avergonzada.

-No se disculpe, señorita Bones-refutó el profesor Drake con una sonrisa-. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué me dices, James? ¿La llevarás allí?-preguntó con ansiedad.

-Sí, allí la llevaré-afirmó James, dándole una mirada a rápida a Lily, que trabajaba con Diggory.

--------------------------------

"_Ven, por favor a la orilla del lago a las 5 de la tarde_". Lily leía la nota mientras se acercaba a la orilla del lago. No sabía quién la había mandado, pero la letra le era familiar, por lo que decidió ir al lago.

Al llegar pensó que se trataba de una broma. No había nadie allí...

-Feliz cumpleaños, Lily-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Era James.

James hizo un movimiento con la varita y un mantel floreado, comida deliciosa y un ramo de rosas blancas (las favoritas de Lily), se materializaron en el césped.

-Perdóname-dijo James en su oído, haciéndole estremecer.

-Toda la vida-respondió Lily, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y plantándole un tierno beso, el cual James respondió. (... Daiana mala persona... acá viene la carita de sarcástico del msn... que no me sale con este teclado!!!... ahora queremos saber que pasa en la noche romántica... u/efe/a)

**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»**

_**A/N: Holas!! Como han estado??. Espero que bien, yo media ocupada, pero bien. Aquí les he traído un nuevo capi, y les debo informar que sólo faltan dos capis para terminar la historia. ( Mmm...**_

_**Bueno, me despido...**_

_**Dejen reviews, plis, gente!!**_

_**Besos, Anna Diggory.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**24º- A UN PASO.**

Marzo dejó pasar al mes de Abril y todos se volcaron a sus estudios más intensamente (si se cabe), menos Sirius y James que parecían estar totalmente relajados, cosa que irritaba a la mayoría de la gente. La mayoría de las tardes se las pasaban en biblioteca ó en la Sala Común estudiando ó haciendo trabajos. Los profesores estaban cada vez más exigentes y les daban un montón de trabajos, lo cual disminuía el tiempo para todo. En especial para el Quidditch.

James estaba seguro que si entrenaban todos los días le ganarían a Ravenclaw y obtendrían la tan ansiada copa de Quidditch y, por ende, la Copa de las Casas sería suya, pero Lucy y Lily estaban en su contra. Y obviamente Sirius de su lado.

-Prongs tiene razón-dijo Sirius, mientras ellas estudiaban Transformaciones y ellos comían caramelos tranquilamente en la Sala Común-. Entrenar hará que ganemos la copa...

-No me interesa lo que diga James, Sirius-le contestó Lucy-. Es más importante estudiar para los EXTASIS que ganar la copa de Quidditch y la de las Casas...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-preguntó Sirius con una mano en el corazón, como si lo que había dicho Lucy lo hubiera herido enormemente-. No sabes lo que dices; ¡¡estudiar te está quemando el cerebro!!-y entonces agarró el libro de Lucy y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación.

-La verdad, Sirius-dijo Lucy, mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba por su libro-, es que el Quidditch te quema el cerebro...

Y comenzaron una discusión en la cuál se definía que quemaba el cerebro: si estudiar ó el Quidditch (aunque ya sabemos quien ganó). Lily y James pusieron los ojos en blanco y haciéndose señas salieron de la Sala Común para disfrutar un día al aire libre.

Lo cierto era que desde que se habían reconciliado estaban mucho más que bien. Pasaban agradables tardes en las orillas del lago, mientras que estudiaban (ó eso decían ellos). Lucy y Sirius los acompañaban a veces, pero éstos se ponían empalagosos y los dejaban, cohibidos de que fueran sus amigos.

La semana del partido contra Ravenclaw fue dura. Entre los entrenamientos y las tareas, el tiempo que sobraba dormían. Pero al final el día del partido llegó: mientras James se paseaba nervioso ante la mirada expectante de su equipo, se podían escuchar los victores de Gryffindor.

-Bueno...-empezó James, sin de dejar de dar vueltas dentro en el vestuario, muy nervioso-. Hoy es un día muy importante para nosotros. Es mi último año como capitán del equipo y también el de muchos integrantes-James simuló estar muy apenado, pero Lily pensó que era verdad-. Quiero que sepan que han sido... han sido el mejor equipo que haya podido tener...

Y James rompió a llorar, claramente emocionado.

-¡Abrazo de grupo!-propuso Sirius.

El abrazo colectivo le hizo bien a James ya que dejó de llorar.

-¡Somos unos sentimentales!-gritó Lucy.

-Claro-dijo James cuando se soltaron-. Y ahora...-agregó con una sonrisa malvada-a terminar con...

-Asesinar...-acotó Gabriela Bath.

-Descuartizar...-agregó Amy Ang.

-A las águilas perdedoras...-dijo Lucy.

-No puedo creer que siempre diga lo mismo-suspiró James-. ¿Es que acaso no tengo otro discurso?-preguntó mirando a todos.

-No-contestaron todos.

-No importa-dijo James-. ¡Vamos a ganar!

-¡VAMOS A GANAR!-corearon todos.

Salieron del vestuario. El día era perfecto para el Quidditch. Una marea de color rojo se movía en las gradas. Sirius miró hacia las gradas y saludó a la gente (comunidad femenina, claro está) con la mano, que le devolvió el saludo, suspirando.

-¿Con qué siempre te haces el galán a pesar de tener novia, no, Black?-siseó una voz delante de él. Era Tobías Hyde.

Por instinto Lucy, que iba a su lado, tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente. Sirius le hizo caso a Lucy y no le contestó a Hyde con la piña que quería darle y merecía.

-¡Hey, McKinnon!-volvió a hablar Hyde-. Si Black no puede complacerte, yo puedo.

-¿Sabes, Hyde?-dijo Lucy, soltando a Sirius y acercándose a Hyde-. Creo que tienes razón...

-¿QU...?-comenzó a gritar Sirius, pero James, que estaba detrás de ellos escuchando todo, le tapó la boca.

-Ella sabe lo que hace-le murmuró Lily, que también se había acercado.

-¿Y qué harás?-preguntó Hyde, tomando a Lucy por la cintura, sin que ella pusiera resistencia.

-Esto-dijo Lucy, al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en sus partes-. No deberías hablar, Hyde, el oxigeno desperdiciado.

Hyde se revolcó en piso de dolor, Lucy lo miró con altivez y se acercó a Sirius, que sonreía con alegría.

-No hay ningún otro hombre que se te compare. Ni habrá-dijo Lucy, colgándose del cuello de Sirius y besándolo apasionadamente. Sirius, gustoso, respondió.

-Ehem... partido... ehem-dijo James.

-¡Ah, cierto!-exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola, gente!-gritó Alice por el megáfono-. ¡¡Bienvenidos al último partido de la temporada!! Es aquí, también, mi último partido, ya que el año que viene no estaré, pero dejo esto en buenas manos-Alice miró a Emma McKinnon y Diana Flowerman, que revoloteaban a su alrededor-. Chicas, acérquense, así empezamos el partido.

-¡Hola!. Soy Emma McKinnon.

-Y yo Diana Flowerman.

-Y junto con Alice comentaremos el partido de hoy...

-Por favor, señoritas Araghon, McKinnon y Flowerman-dijo McGonagall exasperada-. Comiencen el partido.

-Sí, profesora McGonagall-corearon las tres.

-Ahora equipo de Ravenclaw: Steve Davies, capitán y cazador, Roy Chang, Johnny Khon, también cazadores-dijo Alice.

-Fabrizio Di Pietro e Isabella Swan, golpeadores. Peter Sage como guardián-dijo Diana.

-Y Tobías Hyde como buscador. ¡Rómpele la cara, cuñado!-gritó Emma.

-¡Ganas no me faltan!-contestó Sirius, pasando por la grada del comentarista.

La gente rió.

-¡¡¡Ahora los leones!!!-gritó Alice, mientras se escuchaba sus victores sobre los de Ravenclaw-nuestros cazadores:

-¡Gabriela Bath!-gritó Diana.

-¡Lucy McKinnon!-dijo Emma-. ¡Vamos, hermanita!

-Y...-dijo Alice creando clima.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK!-gritaron las tres juntas, haciendo que la comunidad femenina de Hogwarts gritara más fuerte.

-¡Ahora los golpeadores!-gritó Emma-. ¡Amy Ang!

-¡Y Dan Stone!-exclamó Diana, poniéndose colorada, al parecer le gustaba Dan.

-¡¡La guardiana: Lily Evans!!-gritó Alice.

-Y por último...

-¡¡JAMES POTTER!!

Otra vez pasó lo mismo que con Sirius, es que estos chicos son irresistibles y creo que muchas están de acuerdo.

-Entró Madame Hooch-anunció Alice.

Los jugadores se acercaron hacia donde Madame Hooch los esperaba. La mujer soltó las pelotas y miró a Steve Davies y a James, quienes se dieron la mano. Luego con pitido anunció que el partido había comenzado.

-COMENZO EL JUEGOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó Alice-. La quaffle está en posición de Gryffindor, por Bath...

-Bath la pasa a Black...-dijo Diana.

-Black a McKinnon...-expresó Emma.

-Y...

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-gritaron Diana, Emma y Alice, fuera de sí.

-Ahora la tiene Ravenclaw, Chang se acerca a los postes de Gryffindor-dijo Diana.

-¡¡¡Páralo, Lils!!!-gritó Alice-. ¡¡¡Si!!!-dijo al ver que lo paró con una sola mano, sonriendo.

-Ahora la tiene Black otra vez-anunció Diana.

-Black...

-McKinnon, que esquiva a Davies...

-Y a Hyde... ¿Es que no entiende que no quiere nada con ella?

-Ahora la tiene Black, que le pasa la pelota a Bath, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Hyde... Los golpeadores de Ravenclaw son lentos, ¿no?

-Black a McKinnon... ¡Mete el gol ó te juro que saco todo parentesco contigo, Lucy!.

-Y...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!

-Parece que Potter ha visto la Snitch-dijo Diana al ver que James bajaba en picada.

-Pero parece que Swan no quiere que llegue y le tira una bludger-Alice estaba que se comía las uñas.

-¡Vamos, Dan!-animó Diana.

Dan llegó antes que la bludger llegara a destino y se la tiró a Hyde en la cabeza.

-¡Mi héroe!-exclamó Diana.

-Ahora James hace la bajada en picada... está cerca y...

James calló de la escoba dándose la cara de lleno al pasto del campo. Con la cara embarrada y lleno de pasto, levantó el brazo orgulloso, sosteniendo la rebelde snitch en la mano.

-¡Toma Hyde! ¡¡GANAMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!-gritaron las chicas.

Las gradas vestidas de rojo bajaron a subir a los hombros a sus héroes, mientras Dumbledore le entregaba la copa de oro de Quidditch a James, sonriendo.

McGonagall se secaba las lagrimas con un estandarte color escarlata y dorado, totalmente emocionada.

-------------------------------------

-Por favor, atención-pidió McGonagall, golpeando levemente su copa con un tenedor.

Estaban en el Gran Salón en la cena del viernes, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el partido y estaban a primero de Mayo. Dumbledore se paró y miró a sus alumnos.

-Ahora que todos hemos terminado de comer, necesitaría que sólo queden los alumnos de séptimo.

Poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando, dejando sólo a los de séptimo. Los chicos se miraron confundidos.

-Debido a que les queda muy pocas semanas de clases-comenzó Dumbledore-, es hora de informarles que se hará un baile de graduación.

El salón se llenó de murmullos, la mayor parte de las chicas.

-Pero este no será un baile común y corriente-prosiguió Dumbledore, haciendo que los murmullos cesaran-, cada casa tendrá que preparar un número de canto.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó sin querer Sirius.

-Sí, señor Black-dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo-. Cada casa deberá hacerlo y el grupo debe ser de cinco personas, los demás deberán ayudarlos. Primero se hará esto, luego la entrega de diplomas y, por último el baile.

"Ahora que está todo aclarado pueden retirarse.

-Ahora confirmo mi teoría de que a Dumbledore le faltan un par de tornillos-dijo Lucy, mientras los ocho salían del Gran Salón.

-Tenemos que formar el grupo-acotó Louren-. ¿Quién sabe cantar?

-Yo no puedo cantar el arroz con leche sin desafinar-contó Peter.

-Bueno, entonces tú te encargas de las luces-dijo Louren, sacando un pedazo de pergamino de su mochila y una pluma.

-¿Te gusta mandar, no, Bones?-preguntó Sirius con sorna.

Louren le mandó una mirada asesina y llegaron a la Sala Común.

-Fuerza y valentía-dijo Remus. La Dama Gorda los dejó pasar y se sentaron en los asientos cercanos al fuego.

-Bueno, entonces Peter las luces-retomó Louren, escribiendo sobre el escritorio que estaba cerca-. ¿Remus?

-No canto. Sólo la ducha lo sabe...-dijo Remus.

-Eso es mentira, Moony-negó Sirius-. Wormtail, Prongsie y yo te escuchamos cantar cuando te pusiste de novio con Louren... y no lo hiciste nada mal, en serio...

-Entonces, cantas-aceptó Louren, escribiendo, con un leve rubor rosado en sus mejillas, nada comparadas a las de Remus que parecía un tomate.

-Pero... no puedo hacerlo si hay tanta gente mirando-refutó Remus.

-¿Siete años con Sirius y James y no te atreves a cantar en público?-preguntó Lucy.

-Nada que discutir, Remus-dijo Louren con decisión-. Cantarás. ¿Sirius?

-Por supuesto-afirmó Sirius con su altivez-. Eso no se pregunta.

-Está bien-aceptó Louren, sin hacer caso a la postura de Sirius-. ¿Alice?

-No-contestó ésta-, soy un perro cantando, sin ofender, Sirius-agregó a lo que él sólo asintió-. Mejor me encargo del vestuario.

-Ok. ¿Tú, James?

-Eh... Sí-dijo James.

-¿Lucy, vas a cantar, verdad?-inquirió Louren, suplicante.

-¿Por qué la miras con cara de perro degollado?-preguntó Sirius sin dejar responder a Lucy-. Eso lo hago yo solamente.

-Lo hago porque Lucy canta muy bien, pero no le gusta-respondió Louren-. ¿Lo harás?

-Está bien-concedió Lucy-. Pero con una condición-Louren afirmó con la cabeza-. No me pidas favores por tres años.

-Ok. ¿Y tú, Lils?

-Creo que podría-contestó Lily.

-Genial-aceptó Louren-. Ahora yo me encargaré de...-reposó su lista-de la organización de los ensayos y la música.

-¿Y qué instrumentos tocaran?-inquirió Peter con curiosidad.

-Yo la batería-dijo Sirius.

-Entonces yo creo que el teclado-propuso James.

-Yo sé tocar el bajo-aseguró Remus.

-Yo la guitarra-dijo Lily-. Me parece que tendrás que ser la cantante, Lu.

-Pero quiero tener la otra guitarra-aclaró como condición Lucy.

-Está bien-dijeron todos.

-------------------------------------

Las semanas se pasaron entre ensayos y estudios. Ya estaban a una semana de los EXTASIS y del baile. Afortunadamente, para las chicas, Dumbledore había permitido una salida a Hogsmeade unos días antes, en la cual compraron las túnicas que usarían ésa noche.

El viernes antes de los EXTASIS, los ocho se encontraban en un salón vacío, que habían acondicionado para poner los instrumentos que necesitaban electricidad.

-Uno, dos, tres, va-dijo Sirius, mientras contaba los tiempos con los palillos de la batería.

-_Can anybody find me somebody to love?-_empezó Lucy, tomando su microfono. 

Siguieron la canción hasta el final, alternando para cantar los demás.

-_Ooh, somebody to love_-terminó Lucy.

Durante las semanas de ensayo habían descubierto que los cinco podían cantar muy bien, pero sin duda era Lucy la que cantaba mejor.

-Con esto y la canción sorpresa seguro que ganamos-aseguró Sirius, al terminar-. Me gusta este grupo... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba, Louren? ¿King?

-Queen-respondió Louren-. Ahora nos debemos ir a estudiar... Vamos...

-Está bien, mamá-corearon todos para después echarse a reír.

-----------------------------

_A/N: Holas!! Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero estaba estudiando y haciendo otras cosas. Ahora siguiendo con la historia, sólo queda un capi!!! Se llamará "25º Esto es sólo el principio" y será el baile y de paso se enterarán la canción sorpresa. Con lo que llegará a los respectivos agradecimientos y bla, bla... Gracias por las reviews del capi anterior! Espero que les haya gustado éste y dejen reviews que siempre son bienvenidas..._

_Sin nada más que decir, me voy..._

_Besos, Anna Diggory!_


	25. Chapter 25

**25º- ESTO SOLO ES EL PRINCIPIO.**

-¿En qué año fue la Rebelión de los Duendes?.

-¿Hace falta que me hagas repasar esto?.

-¡¡SI!!

-Está bien, fue en el año 1789.

-Muy bien.

Estaban en la Sala Común repasando para su último EXTASIS, que era el de Historia de la Magia y sería en una hora. Las semanas habían pasado velozmente entre ensayos y estudio, junto con los nervios que tenían al actuar en público.

Louren era la que estaba preguntándole a un aburrido Sirius, mientras los demás los miraban divertidos, ya que a Sirius se lo veían con ganas de asesinar a Louren en cualquier momento. Ellos dos estaban sentados en el escritorio y los demás en los sillones sin hacer nada.

-En serio, Lau, no quiero saber nada más sobre duendes ó sobre leyes que revocaron hace mucho tiempo-suplicó Sirius-. Además, no me sirve de nada; dudo mucho que como Auror me pidan saber en que año se rebelaron los duendes.

-Pero...-resistió Louren, no muy convencida.

-Yo me sé éste libro de memoria-dijo Sirius, agitando _Historia de la Magia, nivel 7_-. No hace falta que repase, si quieres repasar tú lo haces sola porque odio que te pongas histérica.

-¡Yo no soy histérica!-gritó Louren.

-Pues demuestras lo contrario-replicó Sirius-. Vamos, Louren, son los últimos días que pasaremos en Hogwarts... Y encima tú quieres estudiar para la prueba más aburrida de la historia.

Sirius se sentó al lado de Lucy, que lo recibió con un beso. Louren miró mal a Sirius un rato, mientras guardaba sus apuntes y levantaba su cabeza orgullosa. Remus sigilosamente se le acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

-No seas orgullosa, Lau-le dijo Remus-. Vamos a estudiar afuera un rato, ¿quieres?-pero le dirigió una mirada pícara.

-Claro-aceptó ella, devolviéndole el gesto-. Vamos a estudiar afuera un rato, nos vemos en el Gran Salón-aclaró mirando a los demás.

Y juntos y abrazados, ambos salieron del agujero del retrato.

-Deben pensar que nos chupamos el dedo todavía... Qué par de pervertidos que tengo por amigos...-murmuró Sirius-. Pensando en "eso" a estas horas de la mañana... No tienen consideración...

-¿Y de qué te sorprendes, Sirius?-preguntó Alice, mirándolo divertida-. Antes eras tú quien hacía ese tipo de comentarios. Además-agregó al ver que Sirius abría la boca-, no creo que hagan nada malo... por si no recuerdas son Remus y Louren de quienes estamos hablando, los prefectos perfectos...

Sirius puso cara de nene de cinco años a quien le han negado un capricho, mientras los demás reían.

-¡Oh, me acabo de acordar!-soltó Lucy, cuando se dejaron de reír-. Debamos elegir un nombre para la banda...

-Pero Remus no está aquí-comentó Peter.

-Estoy seguro que no le molestará-dijo James-. Siempre y cuando el titulo no tenga que ver con Padfoot.

-¡Oye!-replicó Sirius-. Moony debería estar agradecido de tener una banda que lleve mi nombre: "_El asombroso Padfoot, más cuatro_".

-Ése es el titulo más patético que he oído en toda mi vida-opinó Lily, negando con su cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo-afirmó Lucy, mientras Sirius volvía a poner su cara de niño pequeño-. Pero _debemos_ elegir un nombre serio.

-¿Y qué tal: "_Sirius-ly_"?. Es original-propuso Sirius, contento.

-Que no tenga tu nombre, Padfoot-repitió James.

-Pues entonces no tengo ideas-dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndolos reír.

-¿Qué tal: "_Gryffindor es el mejor, púdrete Slytherin_"?-preguntó Alice.

-Creo que es un nombre muy largo para una banda-opinó Lily.

-¿Qué les parece: "_La comunidad del Anillo_"?-preguntó Sirius, ilusionado.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?-inquirió James-. Igualmente no puedes robar nombres de cosas a otras personas.

-Entonces descarto llamarnos _Queen_, ¿verdad?.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza y se sumieron en sus pensamientos y sólo volvieron a la realidad cuando Lily exclamó:

-¡El examen está por empezar en cinco minutos!.

Rápidamente salieron a trote de la Sala Común.

-------------------------------------

El examen fue largo y tedioso, considerando que era el último y el que menos importaba, pero salieron vivos de allí. Caminaron hasta el haya en la que se habían acostado después de las MHB, en quinto.

-Ay, por fin-exclamó Lily, desperezándose y tirándose sobre James, feliz-. Hemos terminado.

-¿No se sienten felices de no volver a ver un examinador nunca más?-preguntó Alice, muy alegre.

-Como te elijan como auror, los tendrás que ver en Ministerio-contestó Remus, sonriendo.

-No me importa verlos, lo que me importan es que me evalúen.

Todos rieron, menos Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?-preguntó Lucy, inclinándose para mirarlo, ya que estaba encima de sus piernas. Estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y mirando hacia el lago.

Sirius no contestó. Luego una sonrisa se asomó en su cara y su relicario brilló intensamente.

-¡_Los Leones Rebeldes_!-gritó alegre.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos sin entender.

-Que nos llamemos los _Leones Rebeldes_-repitió Sirius, claramente emocionado-. Es un nombre apropiado...

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo-aceptó Alice, sonriendo.

-Me gusta-dijeron Lucy y Lily al mismo tiempo.

-Genial-expresó Peter.

-Por fin usas tu cabeza-dijeron Louren y Remus al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ves lo que te digo, Moony?-preguntó Sirius-. Estar con ella te está afectando, ya están pensando y diciendo lo mismo...-Remus y Louren le mandaron una mirada asesina-. Y tú, Prongsie, ¿no dices nada?-inquirió para cambiar de tema.

-¡ME ENCANTA!-gritó James, haciendo que un par de curiosos que estaban cerca los miraran. Luego se tiró sobre Sirius.

-Si no supiera que me amas a mí-dijo Lily, riendo-, estoy segura de que me engañarías con él.

-¡Oye, Lils! Es tu novio el que me acosa-rió Sirius.

----------------------------------

Y el día del baile llegó.

El cuarto de las chicas era un desorden de idas y venidas al baño, maquillaje, vestidos de gala y el vestuario para la banda.

-¡Alice, ayúdame!-pidió Lucy, luchando con su falda corta de rockera, color negro.

-No entiendo por qué Dumbledore no quiere que vayan vestidos de una sola vez-replicó Louren, mientras se ponía su vestido de gala color plateado-. Así es más complicado.

-Creo que le quitaría la diversión al viejo-opinó Lucy, cuando pasaba un brazo por la manga de la remera color blanca y negra a rayas.

-Sí, tienes razón-afirmó Alice sentada en la cama, ya vestida con un vestido azul.

-¡Lily sal del baño que necesito maquillarme!-gritó Lucy, dando un golpe en la puerta del baño.

-Ya voy-dijo Lily, abriendo la puerta. Tenía unos vaqueros sencillos gastados y una musculosa negra con un pequeño escote. Tenía bastante rimel en los ojos y el pelo color caoba ondulado suelto.

Lucy entró apresuradamente al baño después de darle el visto bueno a Lily. Alice le entregó una bolsa negra con una percha.

-Tu vestido-dijo-. Te lo tendré listo en el improvisado camarín que preparó Louren para ti y Lucy.

-Gracias.

Lucy salió del baño con el pelo alisado, despeinada a propósito y los ojos delineados. (_N/A: imagínenla con la onda de Avril Lavigne, ya que es rubia y con mechitas negras_).

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Lucy.

Alice y Louren agarraron los vestidos de sus amigas y las cosas que necesitarían para arreglarlas luego del mini show. Bajaron por la escalera y se encontraron con sus parejas (en el caso de Alice iría con Peter, ya que Frank no había podido ir).

James llevaba unos jeans gastados y una camisa negra sencilla, además estaba muy despeinado y sin anteojos (Alice había hecho un conjuro para que pudiera ver sólo ésa noche). Estaba muy guapo. Sirius llevaba una remera blanca debajo de una camisa negra totalmente abierta y unos pantalones negros, estaba muy apuesto. Remus llevaba una remera negra, que rezaba "_Queen: We will rock you_", ya que venía de familia muggle (su madre lo era) y le encantaba ésa banda, y unos pantalones color negro. Peter, en cambio, llevaba un esmoquin negro.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Lily, después de que todos se dijeron cumplidos.

Salieron del Gran Salón. Miraban con añoranza cada rincón del castillo, mañana ya partirían cada uno hacia su casa y sabían que extrañarían Hogwarts. Al llegar al Gran Salón, que estaba cerrado, vieron un montón de gente vestida de gala y para el show. Saludaron con la mano a un par y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del Gran Salón.

-Hermoso-dijo simplemente Lily.

Los demás se limitaron a asentir.

Estaba decorado con los cuatro estandartes de las casas de Hogwarts. Las mesas grandes habían desparecido, reemplazado con mini-gradas. La mesa de profesores también había desaparecido dejando un escenario con cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Por todos lados había azul, verde, amarillo y rojo y dibujos de leones, serpientes, águilas y tejones. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las fotos que habían en las paredes.

Todos ésos siete años estaban en las paredes.

Rieron al ver su foto de grupo en primer año, en la cual salía Lucy dándole una cachetada a Sirius. Y en la de quinto cuando Lucy y Lily le pegaban una cachetada a Sirius y James, respectivamente.

En el centro había un gran cartel pintado con los colores de todas las casas y con todos los animales representativos, que decía:

"**HASTA PRONTO, CLASE DEL 1987".**

-Por favor-pidió la voz de Dumbledore desde el megáfono que había en el centro del improvisado escenario-. Los que participen del concurso vayan a sus camarines. Mientras, los demás pueden ubicarse en las gradas y pronto tendrán unos aperitivos dando vueltas.

Alice, Louren y Peter les desearon suerte, al mismo tiempo que una bandeja con canapés pasaba por delante de Sirius, por lo que Lucy lo llevó a rastas al camarín. Estaban debajo del escenario y sólo había cuatro que se los distinguía por el león, el tejón, el águila y la serpiente.

-Bueno, bueno, miren a quienes tenemos aquí-siseó una voz. Era Bellatrix junto con Rodolphus Lestrange, Narcisa, Theodore Nott y Antonin Dolohov-. Si son los traidores, el híbrido y la sangre sucia...

Lily tuvo que tomar fuertemente la mano de James para que no se le abalanzara contra Bellatrix. Ya le debía unas cuantas, además Bellatrix debía estar enojada con ellos a causa de la fea y larga cicatriz que tenía cerca del ojo izquierdo.

-¿Cómo se llama su banda, "_Los patéticos_"?-preguntó con socarronería Lestrange.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Lestrange-dijo Lucy y empujando a Sirius (que estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que James) y los demás entraron al camarín.

Estaba bastante iluminado, un gran espejo estaba en medio junto con sus instrumentos (menos la batería de Sirius, porque era demasiado grande para estar allí, así que la tenía reducida en un bolsillo). También había un biombo, que a la vez se dividía en dos. Lily supuso que era eso a lo que se refería Alice al "improvisado camarín que Louren preparó", ya que había dos vestidos en unas perchas.

-Ahora hay que esperar-dijo Sirius, sentándose en una de las cinco sillas que había allí.

-Ahora hay que esperar-ratificó Remus.

Esperaron unos cinco minutos sin hablar, ya que estaban muy nerviosos como para hacerlo, antes que tocaran la puerta. Ellos lo dejaron pasar y la cabeza de un pequeño elfo apareció en el rellano de la puerta.

-El profesor Albus Dumbledore dijo que pueden ir a las bambalinas del escenario a esperar su turno, ya que es el último, señores-dijo con su voz chillona.

-Gracias-dijo Lily.

-Ay, que bruja tan honorable-murmuró el elfo, mientras se iba del camarín con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lily miró a sus amigos que se encogieron de hombros. Luego agarraron sus cosas y salieron.

Esperaron en bambalinas, mientras veían como los demás grupo iban pasando y escuchaba los aplausos. El anteúltimo fue Slytherin, que fue bastante aplaudido y cuando volvieron de su actuación miraron con odio a nuestros amigos.

-A ver si nos superan-dijo Dolohov cuando ellos volvían a su camarín.

-¡Y ahora de Gryffindor-dijo la voz amplificada de Dumbledore, que era el presentador-: Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Lucy McKinnon y James Potter! ¡LOS LEONES REBELDES!.

Se escucharon victores y exclamaciones mientras Sirius acomodaba su batería volviéndola a su tamaño normal, en el centro se podía ver un feroz león rugiendo (obra de Alice) y los demás se acomodaban en sus posiciones junto a sus megáfonos. Una vez listos y con la mirada atenta del colegio, Sirius contó con los palillos:

-Tres, dos, uno...

Nada se escuchaba y de pronto, primero la voz de Lucy, después junto con todas las demás indundó el Gran Salón.

-_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

El piano comenzó a escucharse y luego lentamente la batería de Sirius con algunos acordes de guitarra. Entonces, Lucy comenzó a cantar, mientras los demás hacían los coros (_A/N: Que es lo que está en paréntesis_).

_Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)_

_I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Lucy lo dejó en una nota aguda. Por un par de momentos se escuchó la música y entonces las luces que manejaba Peter, enfocaron a Remus con su bajo:

_Yeah I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life  
I work till I ache in my bones  
At the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody  
(Please) Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
_

La música se tornó un poco más lenta, mientras Sirius comenzaba a cantar sin dejar un solo minuto la batería:

_(He works hard) Everyday (everyday)-I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Ah, got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe in  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
_

La música sonó a un blues y James se acercó a la luz sin descuidar su teclado:

_Oh Lord Ooh somebody -ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
__(Can anybody find me someone to love)  
_

La melodía volvió a tener el mismo ritmo que antes y la voz de Lily salió de las profundidades:

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)  
I'm OK, I'm alright (she's alright-she's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!  
_

La música paró, pero pronto el tambor de la batería de Sirius comenzó a sonar y luego poco a poco los demás instrumentos. Y todos juntos cantaron:

_Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love love love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love somebody somebody somebody somebody  
Somebody find me  
Somebody find me somebody to love_

Pero la música volvió a detenerse para darle a Lucy las notas más agudas del final de la canción:

_  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_(Find me somebody to love) Ooh (Find me somebody to love)  
Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)  
Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me  
Ooh -somebody to love._

La sala estalló en aplausos.

-Muy bien. Excelente-dijo Dumbledore apareciendo junto a los jefes de las casas, que aplaudían-. Tenemos los resultados, que son hasta 50, y los puntajes los han dicho los demás profesores que no son jefes de las casas.

"Los _Rompe-codos_ de Hufflepuff, 20 puntos-la sala aplaudió cortésmente-. Los _Eruditos_ de Ravenclaw, 35 puntos-otra vez aplaudieron-. Las _Serpientes Venenosas_, 49 puntos-el salón aplaudió más fuerte-. Sí, Slytherin, bien hecho, bien hecho. Sin embargo los ganadores son los... ¡LEONES REBELDES!.

Todos aplaudieron muy fuerte y gritaron con alegría, excepto, claro está, los de Slytherin. Los aludidos sonrieron y agradecieron los aplausos. Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, los chicos fueron al camarín a cambiarse. Las chicas entraron al improvisado camarín y los chicos se quedaron fuera.

Unos diez minutos después, Lily y Lucy salían del camarín con sus parejas y con Remus. Lily llevaba un vestido color verde botella con un discreto escote, el cual combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; Lucy, en cambio, tenía un vestido color rojo con un escote más atrevido. Los chicos tenían pantalones negros de vestir y estaban a tono con sus novias con las camisas: Remus tenía una de color gris (porque Louren tenía un vestido color plateado), James una verde y Sirius una de color rojo.

Entraron al Gran Salón nuevamente, donde las mini-gradas habían desparecido para dejar una enorme pista de baile y unas mesitas para ocho personas con mucha comida.

-Creo que es hora de entregarles sus diplomas-anunció Dumbledore, volviendo a aparecer, media hora después de que los chicos habían llegado con sus amigos (en la cual se la habían pasado comiendo).

Dumbledore llamó a uno por uno para poder entregar los diplomas. Cuando tocó el turno de Sirius, la comunidad femenina aplaudió fuertemente. Sirius se levantó con pose normal, raro en él, pero durante el último tiempo (quiere decir los meses que sale con Lucy) había abandonado su arrogancia pública para hacerla sola íntima entre amigos.

Bastante después le tocó a James y cuando el profesor Drake le puso el pergamino en la mano, pensó con tristeza: "_Esto va para ustedes, mamá y papá_". Escuchó que sus amigos y Lily lo aplaudían con fuerza para darle animo. Drake le sonrió, gesto que James devolvió agradecido con sus amigos y profesor.

Más tarde, cuando la ceremonia de diplomas ya había terminado hacia rato, Dumbledore se paró de su asiento:

-Sólo quiero decir unas palabras. Estoy muy orgulloso de esta generación, muchos han cambiado este año, han madurado, más que en los siete que han estado-miró significativamente a James y Sirius-. Espero que dentro de pocos años se conviertan en maravillosas personas...

-Ese es el sueño de Dumbledore-susurró Sirius-. Pero nada bueno sale de Slytherin, ¿o sí?

-... Y quiero que sepan que Hogwarts siempre estará abierto para quien lo necesite, pero recuerden que Hogwarts en realidad siempre estará en sus corazones-terminó Dumbledore. Todos los alumnos, excepto Slytherin, se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a su mentor. Luego volvieron a sentarse porque Dumbledore quería decir algo más, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa bonachona:-. Ahora quisiera que el baile lo abriera Sirius con "la canción secreta".

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al escenario. Había arreglado con los chicos para que le dejaran hacer esa canción solo, además había hablado con el director el día anterior. Subió y tomó el megáfono de su batería.

-¡Ya está bien, Hogwarts! ¿ESTAN LISTOS PARA LA MUSICA?-la gente gritó-. NO ESCUCHE NADA, DIJE: ¿ESTAN LISTOS PARA LA MUSICA?-Hogwarts gritó mucho más fuerte-. Entonces esto es para ustedes.

Sirius se bajó de su batería y tomó la guitarra de Lucy y se puso en la cabecera del escenario siendo iluminado nuevamente por Peter.

-Sirius, ¿qué haces?-preguntó Lucy, mirándolo fijamente.

-Ustedes bailen y diviértanse-susurró Sirius, Lucy subió con él y tomó la guitarra de Lily-. Como quieras, nena-dijo Sirius al ver a Lucy con él, luego miró a la gente y gritó:-. ¡UNO, DOS, TRES...!

Los acordes de guitarra eran rápidos, la gente comenzó a bailar bastante entusiasmada. Sirius y Lucy comenzaron a cantar a unísono con las guitarras al mismo tono de acordes y sus dedos moviéndose tan rápido, que a duras penas uno alcanzaba a verlos.

_This thing called love_

_I just can't handle it  
This thing called love_

_I must get round to it  
I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

-¿Que te parece si nos perdemos un rato?-le preguntó James a Lily, mientras la hacía dar una vuelta.

-Me parece bien-contestó Lily.

James la tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera del Gran Salón. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a su cuarto de Premios Anuales. William, como siempre, dormía.

-¡WILLIAM!-gritaron juntos.

-Ah, hola, chicos-recitó el retrato con voz soñolienta-. ¿Contraseña?

-Nos vamos-dijo James. Y el retrato se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Entraron y se sentaron en el enorme sillón de terciopelo rojo. James sacó una especie de navaja y comenzó rasgar la madera que había en el reposa brazos del sillón.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Lily, mirándolo.

-Tallando nuestros nombres para la posteridad-explicó James, mientras seguía con su trabajo-, para cuando nuestro hijo salga Premio Anual junto con su novia.

James sacó la mano de la rasgadura. Se podía ver una elaboradas L.R.E y J.A.P. Lily sonrió y lo miró.

-¿Piensas que tendremos hijos?-preguntó acurrucándose en el pecho de James.

-Claro, se llamará Harry-respondió James, acariciando la cabeza pelirroja de Lily-. Hagamos una promesa, Lily. Siempre estaremos juntos.

-Siempre los estaremos-repitió Lily, mirándolo-. Lo sé, siempre estaremos juntos.

James abrazó a Lily y luego la besó. Lily tuvo una pequeña sacudida y puso ver a un chico y una chica de su edad, de pelo negro, el chico llevaba anteojos, besándose al igual que ellos.

-James-dijo Lily-. Promete algo tú ahora. Descifraremos el misterio de los relicarios y el libro, creo que será muy importante para que nosotros estamos juntos... y para Harry-sonrió.

-Hecho-respondió James.

Lily lo besó, así sellando ambas promesas.

-Nuestra historia será digna de contar-comentó James, besándola de nuevo. Lily rió.

-Claro-contestó ella, devolviéndole el beso.

----------------------------------

**A/N: Holas!!! Sniff, sniff... Espero que les haya gustado este último chappy y que le dejen muchísimas reviews!!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron este fic y a las que me dejaron reviews!! **

**Ahora me gustaría darles un adelanto de la secuela, que se llamará (el nombre es en exclusiva): "Harry Potter y los Herederos Perdidos". Aquí va el adelanto que merecen:**

"_-¡¡ME DUELE, BLACK!!-gritó Lucy-. ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE RESPIRE Y PUJE AL MISMO TIEMPO?_

_-Ya volvió a tratarme mal-murmuró Sirius para si mismo, mientras Lucy le hacía añicos la mano._

_-¡PUJA!-gritó Louren._

_El llanto de un bebé llenó la sala._

_-¡Es un varón!-exclamó Lily._

_Louren cortó el cordón umbilical, limpió al bebé, envolvió a la criatura llena de sangre dentro de una de las toallas y se lo entregó a Alice._

_-¿Por qué se lo das a Ali?-preguntó Sirius._

_-Porque hay otro... son mellizos._

_-¡MELLIZOS!-exclamó Lucy, exhausta._

_-Cuando diga tres, Lu-indicó Louren-... uno... dos... tres... ¡PUJA!_

_Un segundo llanto inundó la habitación. Uno más agudo._

_-¡Es niña!-expresó Lily._

_Louren repitió la misma operación y entregó los recién nacidos a su madre. Luego, junto con Lily y Alice, salieron de la habitación para dejar un momento a solas a la pareja con sus hijos._

_-Dos...-dijo Sirius con la mirada perdida en los bebés._

_-Sirius... tenemos dos hijos...-dijo Lucy con ternura, llorando de felicidad._

_-Dos..._

_-Rigel y Lyra..._

_-Dos..._

_Después de unos diez minutos, la puerta tocó y entró Louren con una planilla en la mano._

_-Es el certificado de nacimiento-explicó-. ¿Cómo se llamarán?_

_-Rigel Adam McKinnon Black-respondió Lucy, orgullosa._

_-Dos...-divagó Sirius._

_-¿Y la niña?_

_-Lyra Natalie McKinnon Black-volvió a responder Lucy._

_-¿Sirius?-preguntó Louren cuando vio que no reaccionaba. En el rostro bello de Sirius una sonrisa se iluminó._

_-Tengo dos hijos. ¡TENGO DOS HIJOS!. ¡CHICOS, CHICAS, VENGAN A CONOCER A LOS DOS NUEVOS BLACK: RIGEL ADAM MCKINNON BLACK Y LYRA NATALIE MCKINNON BLACK! ¡PRONGS TE HE GANADO!-gritó orgulloso"._

**Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño avance. Sepan que voy a tardar en subir el primer capi (será el sábado que viene) y que si este capi fue largo y rápido en escribir es para que no digan que no actualizo rápido.**

**GRACIAS!!!**

**Besos****, Anna Diggory!.**


End file.
